Little lie
by Danni-chan88
Summary: Cuando Sasuke arrojo la bola de nieve nunca pensó que fuese la causa de un accidente automovilístico y mucho menos que encontraría al amor de su vida adentro de el. Una pequeña mentira no le hace mal a nadie. Es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad, n.n onegai.
1. Chapter 1

Solté un sonoro suspiro mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, en mis 28 años que llevo de vida nunca me he sentido tentado en dejar la empresa familiar hasta ahora, las ofertas que me hacían son tentadoras y podría irme a donde deseara, sin embargo, significaría dejar a mi madre la cual esta enferma del corazón y todos los esfuerzos que le he puesto en la empresa.

Hace semana y media que volví con satisfactorias noticias para la empresa, hace dos años mi padre recibió noticias que una de los bancos que teníamos en Londres tenían fugas de dinero y no dejaba muchas ganancias, me envió a mi, como era de esperarse el primer año fue todo un reto, ahora era la segunda con mejores ganancias por supuesto la primera es la original que esta ubicada en Nueva York, donde ahora estoy sentado.

De donde sacaba mi padre que no tomaba mi vida en serio, por supuesto que la tomo enserio, esa discusión de hace unos momentos atrás me ha sacado de mis casillas. Hace una semana y media parecía normal por lo que recuerdo:

-Sasuke, hijo que bueno que estés de regreso y listo para volver al trabajo, por lo que veo- Mi padre acaba de cumplir los cuarenta y un años, aun con eso no se veía viejo ni nada por el estilo, su cabello negro como el mío y sus ojos del mismo color, mostraban signos de edad como es de esperarse unas cuantas canas y arrugas insignificantes, todos los Uchiha`s han tenido el don de disimular edad desde que tengo memoria, mis tíos e inclusive mis abuelos eran come años.

-Llegue el sábado, tuve suficiente descanso, quiero ver como están las cosas en la empresa y ver como lo ha manejado Itachi- Mi hermano mayor por tres años, mi padre siempre nos ha comparado desde que tengo uso de razón, mi carácter se endureció cuando Itachi recibía mejor atención de mi padre, es el primogénito así que con el tiempo comprendí que la primera impresión lo dice todo si tu primer hijo resulta un genio los otros también lo serán.

-Excelente, te lo puedo garantizar- formo una sonrisa en sus labios, solo la veía cuando hablábamos de mi hermano- Si no fuera el no estaría tan relajado, el sabe manejar bien la empresa sin ningún problema- aplaste la taza donde tenia mi café, bien si su hijo es tan perfecto ¿porque no lo mando a él a Londres?

-Con permiso padre, he demorado demasiado en desayunar- Tome mi maletín y salí de la casa de mis padres, debería empezar a buscar un departamento o una casa, algo con estilo, después de mis dos años en Londres no me preocupe en callar a las mujeres por gemir lo mas alto que pudieran, sin embargo en casa de mis padres es molesto tener que preocuparme si mi madre, mas que mi padre escuchan a mis acompañantes.

Llevo dos días y una noche en Nueva York y ya me había acostado con diferentes mujeres, pero que puedo decir el ejercicio matutino y nocturno no está mal. Claro mi padre supone que es así ya que a las tres de la mañana nos habíamos encontrado en la cocina, justo después de que mi acompañante de esa noche se fuera.

-¡Hermano!- cuando antes de voltear totalmente tenia aferrada a mi pequeña hermana, tenia el cabello como el de toda la familia, negro y unos extraños ojos color perla, que ahora estaban enrojecidos- te he echado tanto de menos, por favor no te vuelvas a ir.- todavía no me soltaba, era pequeña sin embargo tenia una fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

-Hina… no me iré a ninguna parte- la tome de los hombros y la separe levemente de mi, para poder respirar como dios mandaba- ¿como esta mi pequeña pelusa?- le dije en un tono dulce, raro en mi, pero es mi hermana y la quería tanto como a mi madre- ¿tienes tantas cosas para contarme como imagino?- limpiaba sus lagrimas con mis dedos para después darle un beso en la frente.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- ahí estaba mi hermana me empujo con sus dos manos mientras yo soltaba una sutil risa- no entiendo de que te ríes, fueron dos años Sasuke y ni siquiera me llamaste una sola vez para saber como estaba- vale, me había pasado pero entre tanto trabajo y otras actividades apenas tuve tiempo para pensar en mi familia.

-Perdona enana, ya sabes como es el trabajo- le dedique una de mis sonrisas que tenían el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres- ¿podrás perdonar a este ser horrible que no llama cada minuto a su hermana?

-¡Ah!- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero- odio que seas tan encantador- sonreí de medio lado, su teléfono empezó a sonar y ella contesto al tiempo que me hacia una seña con su mano que la esperara- Hola amor- fruncí mi ceño ¿amor? Mi pequeña hermana tenia novio- si, no te preocupes, mi hermano acaba de llegar- la escuche reír- vale luego te lo presento, te amo, adiós- y colgó.

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunte con mi ceño fruncido, ella asintió- por dios Hina eres una niña, no puedes tener novio, ¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco? ¿Te ha tocado? Por que si es así su próxima cita será en un hospital- mi hermana se rio tanto que se le salieron lagrimas pero ahora de felicidad- no le veo lo gracioso.

-Sasuke, no soy una niña tengo veintiséis años- me señalo con sus pequeña mano los puntos a las preguntas a la que la había sometido- no lo conoces, es arquitecto se llama Naruto y si me ha tocado o no, no es asunto tuyo, metiche- mis ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal e incluso estaba por hablar cuando ella se me adelanto- aparte tu no eres un santo Sasuke, te acuestas con una chica diferente todos los días, no se como no te as contagiado de algo- me reí.

-vale, vamos a la empresa y me cuentas tu vida, ya se me hizo tarde por tu culpa- se rio mientras subía a mi coche.

-Vamos Sasuke, eres el dueño nunca vas tarde- tome el control del vehículo ultimo modelo, Mercedes por supuesto, y viajamos por la ciudad.

Hinata es una parlanchina, no ha parado de hablar desde que salimos, algunas de sus historias me parecían divertidas por lo cual soltaba una leve risa. Su novio por lo que me contaba es divertido y alegre, llevan cerca de un año y meses, y lo mas importante mi hermana lo amaba y el a ella por lo que veía o escuchaba. Por otro lado también me conto lo que Itachi ha hecho, y que sorpresa mi hermano se ha enamorado y no de cualquier persona, de la mejor amiga de mi hermana: Ino Yamanaka, tenia un año más que yo, no me tomo por sorpresa ya que es hermosa y siempre le a gustado a mi hermano. Lo que mas me gusto de la conversación es que mi hermana va a buscarme y a decórame un departamento, les había mencionado que Hinata es diseñadora.

-Ahí esta mi pequeño hermano- Itachi es un hombre mas expresivo que yo así que no me sorprendió cuando me abrazo e incluso intento besarme, por lo que obtuvo un fuerte empujón de mi parte, vale era mi hermano pero no por eso voy a dejar que alguien de mi mismo sexo invada mi espacio personal.

-¡Aléjate Itachi!- le dije cuando intento volver abrazarme- no eres mi tipo- a lo que el solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Que más quisieras, además te he echado de menos y tus eres un maldito insensible, ni siquiera nos mandaste un mensaje de "hola familia, los extraño", claro te la pasaste cogiendo todo el santo día, todos los días en estos dos años que ni siquiera te acordabas de tu familia verdad- me acuso y sonreí de medio lado.

-¿envidia?- el simplemente levanto una ceja para después reírse, me despedí de mis hermanos y tome el ascensor, el primer día de trabajo y de ver a mis hermanos después de tanto tiempo no estaba mal.

Después de la primera semana Hinata me tenia listo mi departamento, en realidad era perfecto para mi, estaba ubicado en el centro y enfrente estaba un pequeño parque donde podría correr en las mañanas, la vista era espectacular en las noches, como es de suponer era el ultimo piso por lo que no tendría que soportar los pasos de alguien mas, tenia un estilo minimalista todo era pulcro y perfecto para alguien soltero como yo, en la sala tenia un perfecto televisor de pantalla plana junto con el teatro en casa, era gigante, departamento era gigantesco tenia una gran cocina blanca con gris, tres recamaras, un estudio, el vestidor de mi recamara es gigantesco, me reí internamente, típico de mi pequeña hermana, también cabía un comedor para ocho personas o mas, era perfecto a decir verdad también tenia un jacuzzi en la terraza.

-Pensé que te gustaría la terraza con jacuzzi- me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz de alguien mas sin embargo no lo demostré- Hinata decía que la pantalla era innecesario, por el amor de dios, todo hombre prefiere ese televisor al vestidor de allá arriba-mire al hombre que había entrado en mi departamento, se me hacia vagamente familiar, con el cabello rubio y esos ojos azules, también esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, ¿en donde lo había visto?- Soy Naruto Namikaze, el novio de Hinata- extendió su mano hacia mi, sin embargo no la tome, con que derecho se cree al interrumpir en mi nuevo hogar, no pareció impórtale ya que bajo la mano pero seguía sonriendo.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dije con mi voz neutra, no quería que Hinata se enojara por no presentarme con su novio educadamente, ahora ya me he presentado, no tengo la obligación de hablar con el.

-Lo se, Hina me cuenta mucho sobre ti- y otra vez ese tono de voz, me habla con tanta naturalidad y confianza que no nos tenemos, ¿Quién se ha creído?- Me conto que estabas en Londres arreglando cosas de la empresa- asentí para empezar a moverme a la salida, pero mi nuevo cuñado no tenia los mismos planes ya que se sentó en mi sala- Mi hermana también esta en Inglaterra, estudiando cardiología en Cambridge, trabaja y estudia, no entiendo como lo logra, yo apenas...-tosí un poco para interrumpirlo.

-No quiero ser grosero Sr. Namikaze, sin embargo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender- Abrí la puerta para que saliera mientras lo miraba agrandar tu sonrisa.

-Sasuke en realidad ¿no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto desconcertándome un poco, sin embargo no lo mostré.

-¿Debería?- Sus rasgos me parecían familiares, de ¿donde lo conocía?, su ceño se frunció y por fin había borrado esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Si deberías, me ganabas en todos los deportes que había en el bachillerato- Claro, siempre un perdedor me buscaba todos los días a la salida para retarme en algo, Futbol, soccer, natación, beisbol, entre otros, al principio era interesante ya que nunca se rendía, sin embargo después de un tiempo parecía aburrido y monótono, ganarle siempre era aburrido, así que lo deje de hacer, me reí un poco.

-Lo lamento, no suelo acordarme de los perdedores- mi voz burlona no le gusto se levanto del sillón, conocía de sobra esa postura, en realidad creía que podía ganarme y tal vez era así, habían pasado diez o tal vez once años desde la ultima vez que peleamos, lanzo el primer puñetazo, era lento como de costumbre lo esquive con agilidad, mi rodilla golpeo su estomago y antes de que mi codo golpeara su cabeza escuché el grito de mi hermana, me desconcentre un momento y Naruto golpeo mis costillas, antes de que lo empujara y Hinata se pusiera entre los dos.

-¿¡que demonios les pasa a los dos!? Maldita sea Sasuke por una vez en tu vida no pudiste ser amable- sus pequeñas manos golpeaban mi pecho haciéndome un poco para atrás, se volteo e izo lo mismo con Naruto- Y a ti te dije que te controlaras, te dije como es mi hermano.

-Lo lamento Hina-Sus ojos volaron hacia a mi- pero no recordaba lo irritante que era tu hermano- mi hermana giro su rostro hacia a mi.

-Se conocen- Más que pregunta era una afirmación, volteo su mirada hacia a mi- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

-Ni siquiera me acordaba de el- Naruto volvió a fruncir su ceño, Hina soltó un suspiro y le dio un casto beso a su novio, ahora era mi turno de fruncir el ceño, Naruto no soltó a Hina, la atrajo hacia el para profundizar el beso mientras mi hermana se reía- ¡Shh! Es a mi hermana a la que estas tocando- le recordé a Naruto.

-Lo se, es solo que es increíblemente buena besando- abrazo paso sus brazos por la cintura de mi hermana girándola hacia a mi, genial mi buen humor por estrenar departamento se había esfumado, no es consiente que el trasero de mi hermana choca con sus caderas en mi presencia- Además tu dabas demostraciones demasiado afectuosas cuando tenias dieciocho ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que recordaba, la mayoría de las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida o inclusive las que solo me veían de reojo suspiran como enamoradas, en la primaria y entrando a la secundaria me resultaba molesto, después descubrí las ventajas de que cuanta mujer veas te abra las piernas, claro siempre fui cuidadoso en usar condón o en todo caso cuando tenia una relación, tenia la intención de cuidar sus anticonceptivos para evitar futuras sorpresas-

-Era asqueroso Sasuke, solo te faltaba follartelas en las gradas para tener el show completo- Complemento mi hermana, mis recuerdos eran los que todo hombre deseaba, sexo desenfrenado y placentero, inclusive en el bachillerato tenia eso, las porristas generalmente eran unas zorras y me dejaban tocarlas en publico.

-¿Quién dice que no lo hice?-Solté una risa ante la cara de mi hermana- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre- camine a la puerta, la cual seguía abierta, los otros dos me siguieron sin problema, yo me fui en mi coche y Naruto junto con Hina en el suyo.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano, Naruto parloteaba sin parar, mi hermana se reía cada cinco minutos y yo de vez en cuando soltaba una risa apenas audible, nos la pasamos comiendo pastas y bebiendo vino, era una tarde agradable. Naruto era el perdedor con el que competía todos los días pero también era mi mejor amigo, no lo recordaba tan bien ya que solo pasaba un par de horas con el y por lo general siempre estábamos en movimiento, pero fue uno de los pocos chicos que no le importo mi estatus social, ni siquiera recuerdo alguna vez que habláramos de nuestras familias.

Familia, Naruto había mencionado que sus padres murieron y su hermana junto con el se quedaron al cuidado de sus padrinos. Su hermana, no la conocía pero si era tan escandalosa como su hermano entonces seria una molestia para mi, en ningún momento en los que Hina le preguntaba de ella, dejaba de elogiarla, parecía enamorado de ella, ya que ni yo puedo decir tantas cosas buenas de la mía.

Su hermana era medico y estaba estudiando su especialidad en Londres, una rara coincidencia ya que también lleva mas o menos dos años allá, al parecer es inteligente ya que también esta realizando estudios especializados y algunos experimentos en los laboratorios de Londres, también trabajaba en su tiempo libre en un hospital, el cual es con el que nosotros estamos afiliados, recuerdo que mi mano derecha Suigetsu Hozuki, enfermo y fue a ese hospital, según las palabras de el fue atendido por un ángel y todas las enfermeras estaban, omito lo otro, el hospital es de primer nivel y por lo que se no aceptaban a cualquiera, no entiendo como una mujer de veintiséis años trabaja para un hospital así.

Naruto por otro lado es un reconocido arquitecto, tiene la misma edad que yo, mi familia lo contrato para poner una franquicia en alguna parte del mundo, lo que me intereso es que conoció a mi hermana cuando salió de la oficina de mi padre, tirando en el proceso sus planos y computadora, según el no había conocido el amor a primera vista hasta que vio a mi hermana, cursilerías, mi cuñado se había convertido en un mandilón de primera.

Les conté que tenía planeado ir a la bolsa de valores con el director dueño de casi la mitad del corporativo para aumentar nuestras ganancias.

-¿No es un poco excesivo Sasuke? Apenas tiene un par de meses que nos aumentaron las acciones, se que el motivo principal fuiste tu y el gran éxito que tuviste en Londres, pero yo creo que es mejor esperar- Hablo mi hermana con voz calmada, pero en sus ojos veía comprensión- Ya lo hiciste Sasuke, ya demostraste que eres igual o mas capas que Ita- fruncí mi ceño, al parecer era la única que lo notaba, sin embargo yo quería mas, quería que por una vez en su vida me volteara a ver como lo hacia con mi hermano, con orgullo.

-Tranquila pequeña-Hablo mi cuñado- Sasuke ¿sabes que te lo negaran en la cara? verdad, vale eres un hombre exitoso sin embargo eres joven y ellos no tomaran el riesgo de perder algo así -Fruncí mi ceño y lo mire pidiendo una explicación- si fuera tu padre tal vez y solo tal vez se lo concedieran, puesto que el ya es un hombre maduro y con responsabilidades que no son el trabajo como una familia- soltó un suspiro- pero siendo tu todo puede pasar, puedes renunciar o conseguir otro trabajo.

-¿Tu que sabes de los negocios de mi familia? Ni siquiera te consideramos como parte de ella siquiera- quería enfadarlo como el me enfado a mi ¿estaba dudando de mis capacidades? Hina soltó un pequeño grito y un "Sasuke basta"- Oh ya veo, planeas ingresar a mi familia por eso enamoraste a mi pequeña hermana- negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza- pero sabes no te va a funcionar nunca veras un solo beneficio económico de…- mis palabras quedaron en el aire y mi cabeza estaba ladeada por el fuerte puñetazo que acababa de recibir.

-¡Cállate! No hables como si me conocieras, ni siquiera conoces mis sentimientos por tu hermana- Las personas que estaban en el restauran quedaron en silencio y se quedaron observándonos.- No soy como tu, que solo le interesa el dinero y no ve también por las personas.- Ahora recordaba por que lo consideraba mi amigo, no tenia miedo de golpearme ni de decirme lo que pensaba de mi en la cara, sonreí y me levante de mi asiento, mi hermana tenia los ojos húmedos y en sus ojos mostraban temor.

-Tu tampoco hables como si me conocieras- Susurre en su oído y salí del restauran no sin antes haber dejado pagada la cuenta.

El miércoles a las ocho a.m. estaba esperando ir a mi cita con el director de la bolsa de valores, cuando entro mi padre furioso.

-Dime una cosa- Hablo mi padre con la voz potente, descubrí que en serio esta enojado- ¿Por qué no eres mas como Itachi y tomas tu vida enserio? – fruncí mi ceño, claro para que quería hablar mi padre si no era para elogiar a su hijo preferido.

-Tomo mi vida en serio- conteste ocultando mi enfado.

-No, no la tomas, si en verdad lo hicieras no hubieras llamado ayer para decir que te pensabas ausentar el lunes y martes, no puedes seguir teniendo tus escapadas con una mujer cualquiera Sasuke- Mi padre en realidad si estaba enojado, después de la conversación en el restaurante conocí a una chica increíblemente sexi, pasamos el fin de semana y los dos días siguientes estrenando mi departamento, pero eso no lo sabia mi padre así que decidí salirme por la tangente.

-Tuve asuntos importantes que hacer, no tuve una escapada con una mujer cualquiera- mi rostro era tan sereno que mi padre mostro rastros de duda sobre mi encuentro sexual- Ahora que metes a Itachi en el tema Itachi tampoco toma su vida en serio- puntualice, a mi padre no le pareció gracioso y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que lo hace, tiene una relación formal con Ino- Levante las cejas, tener una relación de novio-novia no es formal, si llegara a accidentarse no le dirían nada por que no es nada esa relación- Llevan viviendo juntos por mas de seis meses y no creo que deje pasar mucho mas para que tengan planes de boda, y sobre todo Itachi no deja el trabajo por "asuntos importantes", si no empiezas a comportarte como el hombre que dices ser, tendrás que llamar Jefe a tu hermano en vez de Itachi- espera "jefe" en serio piensa reducirme de puesto.

-Si tan perfecto es Itachi ¿por que no lo enviaste a el a Londres?- empecé a levantar la voz- por que si no mal recuerdo tu otro hijo es el que levanto aquel banco que estaba en ruinas y duplico su valor inicial- me incline sobre el escritorio- también olvidas que soy yo el que consiguió los últimos proyectos y consiguió los últimos contratos con aquellas franquicias-alborote mi cabello- Tu segundo hijo, padre se toma la vida en serio y sobre todo el que se deja la piel por este imperio no Itachi- Dije, sin embargo el rostro de mi padre no cambio.

-Tal vez lo haga, me olvide por un momento que eres mi hijo y te empiece a tratar como un empleado mas, un valioso empleado, segundo hijo- mi ceño se frunció y mi padre se fue dejándome furioso.

Nada fuera de lo común, excepto que no me había percatado de algo mi hermano tenia planes de casarse por lo que tenia en cuenta mi padre, y eso era en lo único que no le pensaba competir, el matrimonio no es para mi, me gusta mi libertad además nunca me he enamorado de alguien, Itachi por lo menos llevaba años enamorado de Ino, en eso me llevaba ventaja.

Tome mi maletín y salí a la bolsa de valores para encontrarme con Jiraiya, al entrar en ella me sorprendí bastante, ya que todas las personas eran normales hasta llegar al piso correspondiente al del director, al momento que se abrieron las puertas se encontraban tal vez diez mujeres trabajando ahí, las cuales todas parecían sacadas de la revista play boy. Salude a su secretaria que al mirarme me mando una mirada de deseo y se mordió su labio, sonreí arrogante, pero primero los negocios después llegaría la recompensa. Cuando me hicieron pasar el hombre volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Joven Uchiha, es un placer volverlo a tener por aquí- nos saludamos con apretón de manos y proseguimos a sentarnos- Su hermano vino representándolo a usted hace un par de meses, ya veo que ha sido un éxito nuestros negocios.

-Si, de eso precisamente he venido hablarle, nuestro imperio bancario ha estado incrementando su valor neto, por lo cual me gustaría solicitarle que nos proporcione mas acciones para poder seguir creciendo- La cara del hombre que tenia enfrente de mi era tan seria igual que la mía, tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente, después empezó a reír, lo cual no me gusto nada.

-Tranquilo muchacho, esto no es una tienda de juguetes- abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un contrato y me lo extendió- hace dos meses tu hermano vino a pedirme lo mismo, lo concedí claro esta, sin embargo es muy pronto para que pueda soltar algo así, tendría que reducir a mis otros socios y no puedo hacer eso. Vuelve en cuatro meses cuando el tiempo este menos tenso.

-Vera, como sabrá soy abogado y aquí no dice nada de no poder renegociar, sabemos que puede ser arriesgado tomar mas de la cuenta, y yo le garantizo que no se arrepentirá- Jiraiya sonrió un poco mas, sin embargo sus ojos no mostraban compasión.- No estoy jugando- dije en un tono mas severo.

-Es mucha responsabilidad para un joven como usted, para lograr lo que se propone trabajara sin descanso por lo cual no tendrá tiempo para conquistar mujeres- Otra persona la cual quiere comprometerme, así que deje que la conversación fluyera.

-No se preocupe mi corazón ya esta resguardado con alguien- lo cual podría ser cierto, solo he amado con locura a una mujer, la cual nunca me ha comparado con nadie y me acepta tal como soy, tal vez mi madre no sea lo que el hombre esta pensando, ya que su cara pervertida dice lo contrario.

-¡oh!, debería presentármela- asentí y antes de poder hablar el celular de aquel hombre sonó, le hice una señal de que podía contestar y así lo hizo, por lo que me pude percate que hablaba con una mujer, tal vez su hija, no es que fuera chismoso solo agudice el oído, pude enterarme que su hija tenia una cosa importante que decirle y que se verían pronto, el hombre le mando su cariño y colgó, se veía mas relajado, quien lo hubiese llamado, le debía una, ya no estaba tan tenso como unos minutos antes- Joven Uchiha, lo pensare ¿de acuerdo? En un mes regrese y le are saber mi decisión- Sonreí para mis adentros y asentí despidiéndome con otro apretón de manos.

Tal vez no era lo que esperaba del todo pero no me dijo que no, el resto del día estuve encerrado en la oficina y había hecho tantas cosas que si no iba por el resto de la semana no se vería afectado, sin embargo no lo aria. Justo cuando salí empezó a nevar lo que maldije, todavía no le cambiaba las llantas a mi coche, tendría que conducir con precaución.


	2. Capitulo 2

El resto de la semana se la pasó nevando a intervalos, lleve mi auto a que le cambiaran los neumáticos, maldije la hora que me dijeron que me lo entregarían hasta la próxima semana, ya que al parecer todo es de importación, es insufrible tener que ir en taxi a mi trabajo puesto que soy uno de los socios mayoritarios.

Itachi estaba en mi oficina cuando entre y me regalo una de sus sonrisas soñadoras, lo mire desconfiadamente y me senté en mi puesto, empecé a leer algunos papeles, sin embargo Itachi seguía como bobo mirándome.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con cierta impaciencia en mi voz.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- levante una ceja, estaría hablando de mi visita a la bolsa de valores, claro seguramente se entero y vino a dar su apoyo por ser rechazado, sin embargo sus planes no salieron del todo bien ya que todavía tengo una oportunidad- Oh, seguramente lo quieres decir con toda la familia, y ¿Cómo es?-claro que se lo diría a la familia pero no es el momento, y la segunda pregunta, a que se refería- Oh mi hermano menor me ha superado- suspiro derrotado- esto no debería de ser así- me reí internamente, por supuesto que lo había superado cualquiera excepto mi padre lo ha notado- Entonces ¿para cuando es?- Si mis cuentas no me fallaban en dos meses tendríamos mejorías notables.

-Dos meses.-respondí con todo el orgullo que tenía. Itachi me abrazo por encima del escritorio y abrí exageradamente mis ojos- ¿Qué demonios?- alcance a decir antes de que Itachi se fuera festejando de mi oficina, eso es bastante extraño, vale, Itachi siempre me ha querido mas que yo a el, pero aun así es demasiado extraño, no le tome tanta importancia y seguí resolviendo como convencer a Jiraiya con hechos.

Sonó mi celular, conteste sin embargo después del hola, mi pequeña hermana me dejo sordo por el grito ensordecedor que dio, en lo que me recuperaba siguió hablando de cosas sin sentido, un salón, flores, y algo de un vestido, después de eso empezó a sollozar y antes de colgar me dijo, maldito bastardo sin corazón .

Segunda cosa extraña que me sucedía hoy, mi padre llamo después, aunque no me alegrase, suspire un poco de normalidad no le caría mal a nadie, mi padre iba ausentarse el fin de semana y no quería regresar y encontrase con un escandalo mío, idioteces solo me ausente dos días y piensa que son un adolecente con problemas de rebeldía.

Todo el día las personas de mi oficina estuvieron actuando bastante extraño, inclusive me empezaron a irritar, me levante para ir a la oficina de Itachi, el cual al entrar estaba en una situación poco profesional con Ino, no me importo y le pedí una explicación a Itachi, el cual me ofició una disculpa, me privo de mi derecho de decírselos a todos pero que no la había dicho a mis padres, antes de decir algo Ino me empujo y cerro la puerta de la oficina con seguro.

Estaba enfadado, mucho, al terminar mi jornada laboral de casi doce horas lo único que quería era un trago, tome un taxi hacia el restauran-bar más cotizado por el momento "ichiraku", el lugar era lujoso sin embargo te otorgaba cierta calidez que te sientes a gusto, conforme iba caminando sentía las miradas de las mujeres en mi, era normal, sin embargo ahora me parecía molesto.

-Un whisky escoses por favor- ordene mientras me sentaba en la barra, una mujer despampanante se acerco a mi- que sean dos- pedí con galantería, lo cual la mujer sonrió ampliamente, otra de mis conquistas en medio de dos minutos.

Estuvimos conversando un poco mas de una hora, hasta que se levanto para ir al tocador, sonreí de medio lado después tome la misma dirección que ella tomo, abrí el baño sin ninguna vergüenza, la mujer sonrió y se lamio los labios, me acerque a ella y la bese con deseo, la empuje a uno de los baños a ahí le puse el seguro y empecé a tocarla sin ninguna delicadeza, lo cual no le importo toque su parte intima y valla que estaba mojada, gimió contra mis labios, hice que me diera la espalda empuje su cuello para que su culo chocara con mi cadera, subí su vestido asta su ombligo y baje sus bragas, hice lo mismo con mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, antes de penetrarla me coloque uno de los condones que traigo conmigo y la embestí, no fui suave ni delicado, y ella no se quejo gemía cada ves mas alto, puse mi mano en su boca para que no la escucharan, conforme iba pasando el tiempo ella soltó un ultimo gemido, había llegado, sin embargo yo no, quite mi mano de su boca y la coloque en sus caderas para volver a penetrarla mas rápido, mas fuerte, y me adentre lo mas que pude en ella, cuando termine.

-Wow- soltó ella en un suspiro, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y la sujete para que no callera de lleno- eres increíble Sasuke- sonreí de medio lado, me quite el condón, lo anude y tire a la basura, acomode mi ropa, le di un beso en la boca antes de salir de ahí.

Llegue al área de caja, page lo consumido y salí del bar, ahora me sentía mejor, me ajuste mi abrigo estaba nevando, eran pasadas de las nueve cuando mi celular sonó.

-Diga-Conteste con mi tono de voz neutra.

-Sasuke, perdón por lo de hace un rato, pero la hermana de Naruto llego hoy y nos invito a cenar y a beber un rato ¿te unes?- Hina era todo un caso, de un estar enojada paso a estar feliz conmigo, no entiendo a esta mujer, eso me recuerda la vez que estábamos en secundaria, era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, hina se coló a una de muestras practicas para deleitarse, según sus propias palabras, con los perfectos especímenes de hombres, el entrenador la descubrió y empezó a culparme a mi, después de unos minutos empezó a reír como histérica y después paso a llorar en mi pecho, siendo yo testigo de uno de los ataques de Hina, ese día el entrenador me permitió retirarme antes- Sasuke, hola, Sasuke- sacudí mi cabeza un poco.

-Claro, ¿en donde?- Como no lo supuse, claro que iba ser en el mismo restaurante-bar en el que estaba- En realidad, estoy aquí, los espero.

-Oh, Sasuke, en realidad lo que dijo Itachi ¿es cierto?- no tenia idea de lo que decía Itachi, le pregunte- Dijo que una mujer había atrapado tu corazón y que te ibas a casar- Antes de decir nada, solté una limpia carcajada a los cuatro vientos, ¿yo, casarme? Por favor, antes de aclararle el error a Hina la línea se corto. Genial no tenia señal, estúpida nieve.

Me volví a sentar en el bar, odiaba esperar a la gente, pasaron veinte minutos y nada, toque mi bolsillo y me di cuenta que no traía condones conmigo, la farmacia quedaba a quince minutos si iba caminando, me daba tiempo de ir y venir sin preocupaciones, lo único malo es que hace un frio de los mil demonios.

Mientras estaba caminando, recordé los primeros días en Londres, estaba solo igual que ahora, pero allá por lo menos me sentía útil, con todos los problemas del banco apenas podía dormir, trabaje noche y día durante seis meses, todos los que trabajan ahí me respetaban y unos que otros sentía admiración por mi, ya que fueron seis meses los únicos que necesite para hacer funcionar bien el banco.

Aquí por el contrario me siento inútil, gracias a mi hermano mayor, todo esta bien y no me necesitan demasiado. Cuando levante mi vista había llegado a la farmacia, no me entretuve demasiado, recién acababa de pagar cuando sonó mi celular, seguro era mi hermana.

-Diga- mi padre contesto al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Sasuke, te he enviado unos documentos, quiero que los revises y que me digas si todo esta en orden, llámame cuando termines, ese es tu trabajo- Llene mis pulmones de aire y los mantuve ahí durante menos de un minuto, antes de poder decir algo colgó.

Estuve en la entrada de la farmacia un rato en lo que revisaba los documentos, claro, solo los leí rápido y no podía asegurar al cien por ciento que todo estaba bien, los tenia que estudiar y para eso tenia que ir a mi departamento, llame a mi padre para decirle que todo estaba bien a simple vista pero que le mandaría un análisis critico cuando llegara a mi departamento.

-Vaya por fin haces algo útil- y sin mas colgó, dejándome ahí hecho un demonio.

¿Quién se creía que era? Vale es mi padre pero no me puede tratar como basura, soy su hijo después de todo, todo esto era absurdo, el lunes cuando volviera mi padre aria lo impensable, renunciaría, si eso significaba conservar mi orgullo, mi dignidad y todo lo que soy, renunciaría, llamaría a Orochimaru, me ofreció trabajo en su buffet de abogados, aceptaría sin dudar, la paga es buena.

Metí la caja de condones en la bolsa de mi abrigo y salí de la farmacia por completo, le mande un mensaje a mi hermana diciéndole que no podía asistir, me quede en la esquina esperando que pasase algún taxi, sonó mi celular, mensaje de mi padre, me mando mas documentos y quería que me diera prisa en responderle.

Fruncí mi ceño y casi aviento mi celular, gruñí, necesitaba golpear algo, inclusive lanzar algo, mire hacia abajo y vi nieve, bien no era un niño pero a quien carajos le importa, me agache y por primera vez en años hizo una bola de nieve, la lancé al muro que estaba en frente de mi, se sintió bien, hice mas y las empecé a lanzar una por una, tomo a mi alrededor se desvaneció por un momento y volvió cuando oí el rechinido de unos neumáticos, junto con un crash.

Mierda.

Hola, primero quiero aclárales que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Las personalidades de los personajes son como me los imagino en mi cabeza para que la historia funcione. Si les molesta que Sasuke no sea tan frio y callado, recuerden que es un universo alternativo y por lo tanto tiene una vida "normal".**

**Si les gusta háganmelo saber dejándome un review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mierda.

Ese era mi pensamiento, no sabía que hacer por primera vez en mi vida, ¿Debería quedarme o huir? Hice lo que mis pies decidieron y lentamente me acerque al coche, ¡Demonios! El coche estaba totalmente destruido, me metería en grandes problemas por el amor de dios, provoque un accidente.

Siendo abogado sabía que significaba eso, cárcel y una linda mancha en mi expediente/curriculum, no podría conseguir empleo de forma fácil, también mi familia me la armaría en grande por lastimar a una persona….., persona… ¡persona! Oh dios ay una persona adentro, me acerque más y abrí la puerta del conductor adentro se encontraba una chica, lo que me asusto mas era descubrir su cabeza contra el volante, al parecer su bolsa de aire no se abrió con suma delicadeza coloque a la chica en posición de 90°, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro cubierto de sangre, mi corazón estaba latiéndome demasiado rápido, estaba asustado en nombre de los dioses.

Su celular vibro y empezó a sonar, eso me trajo de regreso a la realidad, tome mi celular y le hable a servicios de emergencia, por el momento era todo lo que podía hacer, quite el cabello de su rostro y revise si estaba respirando, suspire aliviado así era, con sumo cuidado le quite el cinturón de seguridad pero al parecer estaba atascado aplique un poco más de fuerza y cedió, la chica expandió mas su pecho por lo que me di cuenta que hice lo correcto.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos empezaron a hacer cosas que en mi vida había visto, lo último que vi es a la mujer subiendo a la ambulancia y a mí mismo subiendo con ella, ¿Por qué no simplemente me fui? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que estaba metido en grandes problemas.

-Tranquilo joven, su pareja ya va a ponerse bien, ya casi llegamos al hospital. – me dijo un paramédico, no me había percatado de lo desesperado que las personas me veían. Entramos corriendo al hospital y varios médicos y enfermeros fueron a auxiliar a la mujer.

-Paciente femenino con fuertes congestiones, dos costillas rotas, no sabemos si puede tener el pulmón perforado, es lo más posible. –Decía una mujer de treinta años talvez más, -pérdidas de sangre, -informaba otra persona soltó un pequeño grito. –su corazón se detuvo – y mi respiración también, le abrieron su camisa y le aplicaron las plaquetas para animarla nuevamente. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que reacciono.

Una doctora se unió al grupo.

-¡Oh dios! ¿No es la ahijada de Tzunade? – pregunto mientras tomaba muestras de sangre; talvez para saber su tipo de sangre, volteo y por primera vez en horas, según yo, alguien me notaba. –Lo lamento señor, no puede estar aquí.

Trataban de sacarme sin embargo no podía alejarme de ella hasta saber que estaba bien, tuvieron que llamas a dos enfermeros para sacarme a la sala de espera. Me senté y me di cuenta que yo tenía el abrigo de la susodicha, busque en sus bolsillos y encontré su celular, no se cuento tiempo transcurrió.

Mi cabeza tenía un plan, cuando despertara le explicaría los hechos talvez entenderá y no me demande, le compraría un nuevo auto en agradecimiento pero tendría que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella antes que la policía o alguien más.

-Disculpe – pare a una enfermera – la chica que entro hace unos minutos ¿Cómo está? – mi voz sonaba extraña, generalmente sonaba segura ahora sonaba con un eje de ¿miedo?

-¿Usted es familiar? – Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro – lo lamento señor no puedo informarle nada sobre la paciente. – Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tenía que decir algo.

-¡Es mi futura esposa! – Vale ¿Qué había sido eso? – Es mi prometida tengo el derecho de saber cómo se encuentra – Mi voz rompió el eje de tranquilidad, ahora sonaba desesperado.

-Oh – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, se dirigió hacia una mujer, medico por lo que podía ver la enfermera empezó a contarle y se sorprendió, se dirigió hasta quedar enfrente de mí.

\- Así que usted es el prometido de Saku – Mis manos empezaron a sudar asentí de todos modos, ella la conocía – vaya, no perdió el tiempo en los dos años que se fue a Londres, mmm bien… - No conocía mi nombre y esperaba que se lo dijera.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke – ella sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

\- Bien, Sasuke, al parecer, el daño que sufrió Sakura fue peor lo que se veía a lo que estaba, tiene 2 costillas rotas, moretones y una gran herida en la cabeza que expulso sangre, sin embargo, no fue gran cosa para lo que pudo ser sanara en un par de semanas y las costillas sanaran en un mes y medio talvez dos, dependiendo de la alimentación y cuidado que tenga. – llegamos a una habitación y en el centro estaba ella tendida en una camilla con aparatos que registraban sus signos vitales. – Saku es algo así como mi prima así que cuídala mucho.

Me dejo en la habitación con ella, me acerque a ella, realmente era bonita, aun con todo y moretones, me acerque a ella y le retire un mechón de cabello.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento – me disculpe con ella en susurro el resto de la noche me la pase ahí, cuando me acorde de los documentos de mi padre, apenas eran las 4:30 a.m. y seguramente tendría suerte y me encontraría a un taxi afuera del hospital y así fue.

Fui a mi departamento en breve, empaque mi laptop, imprimí los documentos y guarde todo en mi maletón, antes de irme otra vez al hospital pase por el baño y vi mi reflejo. Oh dios, parecía desesperado con el cabello revuelto, mis ojos un poco rojos, pero eso es normal cuando me enojo y después me calmo, me metí a bañar y me puse ropa más cómoda pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul marino, toda mi ropa era de marca o de diseñador hecha a la medida, no tarde demasiado en salir, tome mi suéter y enzima me puse otro abrigo, cogí mi maletín y Salí, el taxi todavía estaba esperándome, cuando llegamos al hospital le pague y observe el nombre del hospital, me sorprendió ya que era el mejor de New York, no precisamente por las instalaciones, aunque era lujoso habría mejores, hablaba de los médicos, la mejor atención medica la obtenías ahí, Itachi una vez trato de afiliarnos y recibió una negativa por parte de la directora, disfrute ver la cara de mi padre aunque después lo paso desapercibido.

Llegue a la habitación y ahí estaba ella todavía inconsciente pero estable, me alegre por eso no quiero cargar con la muerte de una hermosa mujer, si quitamos los moretones y la herida de su frente seguramente me la hubiera tirado en el baño de un bar, y si era lo suficientemente buena la habría llevado a mi departamento.

\- Sasuke. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Me pregunto la doctora que era casi prima de mi supuesta prometida, negué con la cabeza, quería ser el primero con el que hablaría para explicarle o incluso sobornarla para que no pase a mayores.

\- No gracias estoy bien aquí – respondí lo más calmado que pude – Sin embargo quisiera ir por un café ¿Quiere una? – pregunte amablemente, si toma gente de mi lado mejor.

\- Claro es bueno que mi prima tenga un hombre como tú – En algún momento le dirá la verdad pero por el momento no – Sabe ella es testaruda y no se rinde fácilmente, adelanto un par de años en secundaria y termino un poco antes la carrera de medicina, nunca pensé que tuviera tiempo en Inglaterra para encontrar el amor.

\- Bueno yo tampoco soy un hombre que dispone tanto tiempo libre, talvez por eso nos acomodamos también el uno con el otro – Vaya, era inteligente, ¿adelantar años? Eso era de reconocerse, yo había adelantado años en la universidad y había estudiado Administración Internacional y leyes aparte de varios idiomas - ¿Cree que vaya a estar bien?

\- Tal vez por el golpe en la cabeza tenga amnesia postraumática, y no recuerde lo que pasa al momento del accidente, - Nunca una noticia me había alegrado tanto, llegamos de nuevo a la habitación #153 y adentro se encontraba una rubia de dos coletas y una gran delantera, estaba revisando a Sakura y tenía pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos Tzunade-sama llego – la pequeña que estaba a mi lado hablo con cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Shizune, Sakura está herida y tu estas coqueteando – su voz era tan dura, esa mujer tenía carácter, talvez por eso era la dueña del hospital – y usted ¿podría largarse de mi hospital? Mi ceño se frunció.

-¡Tzunade-sama! Por dios él es el prometido de Sakura, la voz de Shizune era diminuta en comparación, la susodicha me volteo a ver con sorpresa sin embargo todavía no quitaba su ceño fruncido.

\- Sakura nunca me menciono nada – me puse un poco nervioso, ella no creería tan fácil el cuento de que ella era mi prometida.

\- Es mi culpa, Saku se lo quería decir pero yo quería pedirle oficialmente la mano de Sakura-sude un poco, todavía no sabía ¿quién era ella de mi futura nada?

\- Mmm ¿Dígame joven? ¿Cómo conoció a mi ahijada? Porque según tenía entendido Sakura no tenía tiempo para andar noviando – Pregunta dura, ¿Qué debería decir?

Hubo un grito que nos sacó de nuestro pequeño interrogatorio. Ambos volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor y por la puerta entro un rubro escandaloso.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Grito Naruto, oh dios, no creo que el destino sea tan irónico como para que la mujer que casi muere por mi culpa sea hermana de mi mejor amigo - ¿Sasuke?

-¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Tzunade, el rubio asintió – Naruto podríamos hablar afuera un minuto – otra vez asintió, ambos salimos de la habitación, quedando adentro Shizune y yo.

Esta misma se disculpó y se retiró dejándome solo, ahora tenía que pensar cual iba a ser mi próxima jugada. Era tiempo en que les dijera que yo había sido el causante del accidente, sin embargo la dueña y directora del hospital era la madrina de la chica que estaba en la cama.

\- Recupérate pronto – susurre, ya no quería tener tantos problemas.

\- ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces aquí? – genial mi hermana también estaba aquí.

\- Yo solo…

\- Estaba cuidando a mi ahijada, por lo visto – interrumpió Tzunade – Hinata tu novio está en la cafetería. – Mi hermana salió no tan convencida. Ahora que estamos solos ¿Podría decirme que es esa tontería de que se van a casar? Usted y Sakura.

\- Tranquila, yo solo estoy esperando a que se despierte para aclarar todo –mi voz volvió a ser la misma, segura y ese tono de "métase en sus asuntos"

\- Todos los Uchihas son iguales, orgullosos, prepotentes y sobre todo unos ¡Idiotas! – Me golpeo atrás de la cabeza no me lo esperaba así que no lo esquive, esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa, pero no me queje – veo que Sakura también le dio una probada de su fuerza, ya que no se quejó.

-Hmp.

La vieja loca se fue, y me pude tranquilizar , ahora tenía que revisar ahora tenía que revisar los documentos todavía era temprano así que me senté y saque respectivamente mis cosas, empecé a revisar los contratos, me reí, a simple vista todo era normal sin embargo si se las enseñabas a un abogado que era experto como lo era yo leerás entre líneas, querían estafar a mi padre, si se firmaba esto no obtendríamos ningún beneficio, decidí llamarlo y contarle lo que había descubierto, claro aunque se mostró sorprendido no me agradeció por cuidarle la espalda, en cambio me dijo "era hora de que ayudaras", fruncí el ceño e hice un par de respiraciones. Renunciaría en su cara.

-Sasuke-la voz de mi hermana sonó en un susurro-¿Qué haces aquí? En serio- Mi hermana era prudente y sabia manejar las cosas con paciencia, me encogí de hombros- Hay algo importante que debes saber- la volteé a ver- Itachi, Ino-chan y mama están abajo.

-Maldición, Hina necesito que me ayudes, me metí en algo y necesito tus concejos- mi hermana asintió- ve con tu novio seguramente te necesita- sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Quede solo en la habitación, suspire y me senté en la cama de la mujer, era bonita, tenía el cabello rosa, un tanto exótico, sus labios eran apetecibles y su nariz respingada, lo único que me faltaba de ver eran sus ojos, ¿serian azules como los de Naruto?

Mi cabeza paso a otro tema, cuando renunciara volvería a Londres, lejos de mi padre y del perfecto de mi hermano, cada vez que lo repetía sonaba mejor y mejor, todavía tenía mi departamento allá y varios amigos, sentí que la cama se movía, volteé a ver a la susodicha y empezó a respirar más rápido.

-Hola- dije cuando abrió los ojos, eran de un color verde, sorprendentes casi podría jurar que me puedo perder en ellos- ¿Cómo estás?- mi pregunta fue calmada no quería acelerarla, su mirada se dirigió a todas partes de la habitación hasta que se topó de nuevo conmigo, sentía sorpresa en ellos y poco a poco fueron suavizándose.

-Quién…-se aclaró un poco la garganta-¿Quién eres?- su voz era suave sin embargo se notaba un poco ronca por la falta de uso. Su pregunta me tomo de sorpresa.- ¿podrías llamar a alguien?

-Yo… mmm… tengo que decirte algo- formulaba la oración de mi cabeza sin embargo las maquinas empezaron hacer un ruido extraño, me asuste.

-Llama a un médico, quien quiera que seas, por favor- su voz sonaba adolorida y salí de la habitación para hacer lo que me pidió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¿Quién eres?

¿Quién soy? Soy el causante de que estés aquí debí haberle dicho eso, mientras salía apresurado choque con alguien, levante la vista del piso y ahí estaba Shizune, le dije que Sakura había despertado y las maquinas habían hecho sonidos extraños, inmediatamente corrió a la habitación donde había una enfermera y Sakura apretaba los dientes, ya que su mandíbula se veía tensa. El medico puso una sustancia en el suero y Sakura empezó a relajarse hasta quedarse dormida.

\- No te preocupes es normal, tiene algunas costillas rotas y su parte torácica tiene varios hematomas, cuando despierte otra vez no le dolerá tato como la primera impresión, - me explicó Shizune cuídela y si despierta avíseme lo antes posible, -asentí y ella salió.

Me senté en un sillón y abrí mi lap, termine unos pendientes del trabajo que tendría que hablar con Itachi para pasarle lo más relevante y que buscara a alguien más para el puesto, tendría que hablar con Jiraiya para que ya no tome medidas al respecto del tema de las acciones, también le llamaría a Kakashi que es un buen amigo y tiene un gran buffet de abogados en Londres.

No tome conciencia de cuanto tiempo estuve sentado, incluso una enfermera había estado 2 veces en la habitación para checar que todo estuviera en orden, me pare un momento ya que mis extremidades empezaban a dolerme, me senté en la cama de Sakura, estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿Por qué no me iba? No lo sé, empezaba mi rutina de analizarla, como la otra vez se empezó a despertar, y abrió sus hermosos ojos jade.

\- Hola – salude otra vez - ¿Cómo te sientes? – otra vez ese rostro de inseguridad en ella, por una vez que intento ser amable y me tienen desconfianza.

\- Hola ego non sacre – sonreí, mis clases de latín en el bachillerato funcionaron ya que pude distinguir como me llamo "ser que yo conozco" – yo, mmm, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- yo lo hice – admití, gracias a mi llego aquí – sufriste un accidente automovilístico – no entiendo por qué no hui cuando pude – lo siento tanto – ella me sonrió, sus dientes eran tan blancos.

\- Tranquilo no es tu culpa – oh, si lo es, - ahora ¿podrías llamar al médico? –esta mujer no podría decir otra cosa aparte de que llamara a alguien.

\- No hace falta, estamos aquí – Tzunade y Shizune entraron al acto, mi familia estaba afuera, voltee a ver a Sakura la cual estaba siendo examinada por Tzunade.

\- Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi madre había entrado a la habitación seguido por mis hermanos y después mis respectivos cuñados.

\- Hay mucha gente en la habitación – después de eso me dispuse a salir al pasillo.

\- Espera – era la mujer de exótico cabello y ojos de jade - ¿Cómo te llamas? Shizune soltó un pequeño grito y Tzunade frunció el ceño, a mi no me causo nada ya que no nos conocíamos.

\- Sakura, el es Uchiha Sasuke, el es tu prometido – oh no, todos en la habitación soltaron exclamaciones y mi madre soltó un pequeñas lágrimas. – Lo conociste en Londres, Londres Inglaterra – Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no, no me acuerdo haber ido a Londres – Tzunade soltó una maldición y salió de la sala. Todos estaban conmocionados sobre todo Naruto y mi madre.

\- Cabrón, a mí amenazándome por atreverme a mirar a tu hermana y tú hacer exactamente lo mismo – me reclamo Naruto, después de un tiempo tomo conciencia de algo se acerco a su hermana – Sakura-chan ¿me recuerdas? Soy Naruto, tu hermano mayor, solías llamarme "príncipe encantador" "rey de los cielos" empezó a decir otras cosas algo estúpidas.

\- Claro que te recuerdo idiota, por desgracia – sonreí un poco, al parecer ella también tenía esa opinión de él.

\- Sakura-chan – gimió el imbécil de Naruto – Ella es mi hermosa novia; Hinata – mi hermana levanto la mano en forma de saludo se quedó observándola un momento después me observo a mí y después a mi hermana.

_ Oh ya veo que eres hermana de Sasuke – mi hermana asintió – perdona no recordarte y a ustedes tampoco los recuerdo – su mirada fija a mi hermana, mi mama y mi cuñado.

\- Ino – pronuncio su nombre todavía en estado de shock – así que en verdad te ibas a casar – mi hermano pronuncio un "te lo dije"

\- Yo soy el guapo de la familia, y tu cuñado, Itachi Uchiha – mi hermano era todo un personaje dramático y Sakura no, susurrando un mucho gusto – recupérate pronto, hermana – Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero aun así asintió.

\- Yo soy tu suegra, pero puedes llamarme Mikoto o mamá – mi madre se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo con cuidado, aun así hizo un gesto de dolor – lo lamento querida, es solo que estoy tan feliz, de los tres Sasuke era el que mas me preocupaba pero ahora tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado – le tomo las manos a Sakura la cual las fue deshaciendo con cuidado.

\- Perdone, Uchiha-San, pero yo no recuerdo a su hijo y abiertamente no creo casarme con un desconocido – vaya esa chica posee un tacto como fealdad, o sea nada.

\- De eso nada "Uchiha- San" es mi esposo y en cuanto a la boda se retomara cuando estés sana y recuerdes el amor que le tenias a mi hijo – Sin embargo mi madre era terca, Sakura no va a recordar el amor que me profesaba ya que nunca nos conocimos Sakura sonrió afligida y mi hermana me interrumpió.

\- Mamá yo creo que es momento que dejemos a Sakura descansar – mi madre sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó, en realidad todos se fueron excepto yo, cuando me di cuenta de eso también iba a partir hasta que ella me detuvo.

\- Espera – La voltee a ver y me acerque a su cama- yo lo lamento – eso me descoloco – lamento haber tratado a tu madre así, pero esto todavía es nuevo para mí, saber que me voy a casar es suficiente.

\- Tranquila, yo en tu lugar actuaria igual – en realidad no lo haría, yo hubiera mandado a todos a la mierda, excepto al médico claro está.

\- Yo mmm ¿Sasuke verdad?, - asentí, ella toco su cama indicándome que me sentara y así lo hice – yo no creo que nuestra relación siga igual, no creo que sea capaz de ofrecerte algo por el momento. – su voz era afligida sin embargo negué con la cabeza para que no continuara.

\- Con esto – tome su mano y una agradable corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, acerque su mano a mi boca y la bese, era agradable su piel era suave al tacto y un aroma de cerezos llego a mi nariz – es suficiente – por ahora ya que otra parte de mi empieza a despertar.

\- Gracias – su mirada se suavizo, ahora se veía más relajada – yo mm ¿tú y yo hemos…? - no podía terminar la frase, así que decidió cambiar de pregunta lo que me pareció gracioso - ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

\- En el hospital – eso no era del todo mentira, ella se rio, su risa no era chillona ni su voz, me agradaba.

\- Que irónico, ¿Cómo paso? – me incomode, me levante de su lado y ella me miro extrañada.

\- Creo que deberías descansar por hoy – ella asintió y se acomodó en la cama, por inercia me acerque a ella y bese su frente, ella sonrió y yo me fui de la habitación, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

En la cafetería estaba mi familia, Hinata me vio y le hice una seña para que me acompañara, en frente del hospital se encontraba una cafetería, bueno talvez no tan enfrente pero si bastante cerca, nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina, le conté lo que estaba pasando y como ocurrieron las cosas.

\- Sasuke ¿Por qué no te fuiste después de llamar a la ambulancia? – Hinata estaba un tanto preocupada.

\- Eso es de cobardes Hinata, huir no es lo mío – le explique – además no creí que pasaría a tanto, no me querían dar información fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- tienes que decir la verdad – asentí – sin embargo, tienes que hablar con mamá primero, con tacto, la noticia la tiene maravillada esto le va a romper el corazón.

\- Lo sé

\- Sasuke, mamá tuvo una crisis la semana pasada – la voltee a ver sorprendido – nuestro padre llego enojado y pelearon, tuvimos que llamar al médico.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaron? – mi voz era de reproche.

\- Mamá no quise preocuparte – negué con mi cabeza.

\- Hinata, voy a renunciar – mi hermana se le corto la respiración, - volveré a Londres e iniciare desde cero, no creo que a papa le importe solo soy un estorbo para él.

\- Sasuke, no lo hagas, le romperás el corazón a mamá – Hinata suspiro – solo espera un poco ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí, mi madre me importaba demasiado – Sasuke ¿te puedo pedir un favor?= - asentí – yo estaba pensando ¿podrías dejar que mama disfrute un poco la noticia de que tienes prometida? Solo hasta que se recupere lo suficiente para aguantar la noticia de que te vas y no te casaras.

\- No, - mi hermana estaba pidiendo demasiado, actuar que estaba enamorado, ni en sueños, sin embargo últimamente mi madre estaba teniendo muchas crisis de corazón.

\- Por favor, solo unas semanas, hazlo por mamá – cerré mis ojos unos minutos, conocía a mi hermana no se daría por vencida.

\- Hinata, esto es ridículo ni siquiera se el día de su cumpleaños o su color favorito ¿no crees que debería saber algo así? – El rostro de mi hermana se ilumino ¿estaba dando por hecho que lo haría? No, pero eso no es lo que me di a entender.

\- Es el 28 de Marzo y su color favorito es el verde – una tercera voz se nos unió, me tomo desprevenido.

\- Naruto, ¿desde…. – mi cuñado no dejo terminar a mi hermana.

\- desde que inicio – tomo asiento junto con nosotros – yo no creo que deban mentirle a Mikoto pero puedo ayudarlos si lo desean.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así? – vamos es su hermana, yo no haría algo asi.

\- No estoy muy seguro, sin embargo algo me dice que esto tal vez sea bueno – Fruncí el ceño, Naruto ya está divagando – ya sabes solo sería en lo que Mikoto y Sakura se recuperan una vez que estén recuperados les dirás la verdad.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que me estás dando permiso de engañar, utilizar y mentirle a tu hermana? – eso sonaba tan mal. Sin embargo el rubio asintió, - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Solo serán unas semanas, aparte ¿Para qué están los amigos? - ,i pecho empezó a emitir algo que no pude identificar era cálido, pero casi inmediatamente se fue, me sentí raro.

\- Entonces, ¿Lo harías? – solté un suspiro, esos dos podrían ser muy convincentes asentí despacio, lo haría por mi madre.

El resto de la tarde-noche Naruto me estuvo contando lo más relevante de su hermana pero sobre todo que no era su hermana por eso no llevaban el mismo apellido. Al parecer el padre de Sakura sufrió un paro cardiaco por causas que no se descubrieron, su madre se suicidó poco después, todavía no se sabe si fue un accidente o apropósito, tomo pastillas con alcohol que doblaron la dosis, Sakura tenía ocho años cuando eso paso, quedando al cuidado de los padres de Naruto que murieron en un accidente automovilístico ocho años después.

\- Oh dios – mi hermana estaba en verdad consternada – Lo siento tanto cariño.

\- Tranquila bebe. Lo superamos juntos, todavía duele sin embargo por eso vamos a dejar de sonreír – puede que no lo llegue a decir nunca sin embargo Naruto es una gran persona.

Después de que nos corrieron por que ya iba a cerrar el café volvimos al hospital entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo es que mi familia llego aquí?

\- Hinata, ¿Cómo es que están aquí? – mi hermana se ruborizo y Naruto se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno después de que mi hermana y tú nos dejaron plantados cenamos, y pues Hinata me ofreció el poder dormir en tu casa – suficiente lo agarre del abrigo que traía y lo estampe contra una pared.

\- ¡Sasuke! – mi hermana tomo con sus manos mi otro brazo el cual tenía listo mi puño para estampar en la cara de Naruto – no…. No pasó nada entre nosotros, se quedó en el cuarto de huéspedes, - Hinata estaba tan nervioso que no le creí ninguna palabra.

\- Crees que soy estúpido, por dios ¿Cuántas mujeres crees que me han invitado a su casa y no ha pasado nada? – el rostro de mi hermana palideció sin embargo recibí un golpe en mi mandíbula.

\- No compares a Hinata con las zorras a las que estás acostumbrado – la voz de Naruto era dura y su rostro era serio – aparte tú no eres nadie para decirle que no hacer o que hacer a Hinata, es una mujer adulta.

\- Entonces tal vez deba acostarme con tu hermana ¿Ella también es una zorra? – El rostro de Naruto ensombreció y juro por dios que si mi hermana no se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos, ambos abríamos acabado en diferentes habitaciones de ese hospital.

\- Cabrón donde le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana, te mataré – sonreí de medio lado, pagarle con la misma moneda era tentador.

\- Sakura es hermosa y es una mujer adulta ¿Quién sabe talvez cuando se recupere la pueda poner en más de una posición? – Naruto estaba respirando pesadamente y sus puños estaban blancos, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

\- Mi hermana no es una zorra - ¿Cómo lo sabía el con exactitud? Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

\- No hay mujer que se niegue a abrirme las pier… - no termine la frase, mi rostro estaba ladeado y mi mejilla ardía.

\- Cállate Sasuke – la voz de mi hermana sonaba bastante enojada – el que seas un bastardo con cara de ángel no te da el derecho de hablar así – Estaba enojado, nunca en la vida Hinata me había golpeado con esa intensidad. La mire con odio y ella me miro sorprendida, me enderece y mi hermana dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

\- Sasuke yo – No deje acabar a mi hermana gire en dirección a las habitaciones y al parecer el idiota de Naruto está en shock – Sasuke perdóname – mi hermana se puso en frente de mí.

\- Vete a la mierda Hinata – se lo escupí en la cara.

Salí como demonio de la entrada, deje todas mis cosas en la habitación de Sakura, me valía un comino mi familia, ellos se las pueden arreglar solos, en la sala de espera estaba Itachi e Ino, no me importo hasta que Itachi se puso enfrente.

\- Sasuke – lo empuje para poder llegar a mi destino – pero ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

\- ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa a mí?! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! ¡Porque tienes que ser el hijo perfecto?! A nuestro padre le importo una mierda por tu culpa – Vi en el rostro de mi hermano un eje de culpa o de lastima no se y no me importaba.

\- Claro que no, el confía más en ti de lo que crees – si claro.

\- Claro – dije con sarcasmo – pero no importa ya, sabes renuncio a toda esta familia de todos modos tienes al "perfecto Itachi", no se notara mi ausencia.

\- Sasuke, no digas eso, tu eres el que maneja mejor el imperio familiar, tú lo haces crecer y yo lo mantengo estable – mi hermano se veía afligido – somos un equipo.

\- ¿Equipo? Si claro – Hinata y Naruto habían llegado y ahora estaban con Ino – sabes creo que solo tu consideras eso – pasé por su lado – así que dile a mi padre que no es necesario que me vea con vergüenza ya que solo va a tenerte a ti en el imperio.

\- Sasuke ¿Qué estás diciendo? – mi madre llego en el mejor lugar y en el mejor momento.

\- Mikoto – pronuncio su nombre y todos se sorprendieron – solo informaba a los presentes que por fin pueden ser la familia perfecta ya que nunca más van a volver a saber de mí.

\- Sasuke, hijo, yo no quiero que te vayas – se acercó a mí – por dios ¿Qué es esta tontería de que vamos a ser la familia perfecta sin ti?

\- Renuncio al imperio familiar, al apellido, a todo, inclusive a ser tu hijo – mi madre estaba llorando, hasta ese momento mi coraje pasó, mi madre empezó a hiperventilar y se tocó el pecho con una mano, todo paso muy rápido, Ino fue la primera en gritar el nombre de mi madre, yo la sujete y mi hermano fue en busca de ayuda.

Mierda, era la segunda vez que mandaba a una persona al hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5°

Estaba sentado en la cafetería, después de que la misma Tzunade llegara y atendiera a mi madre, la traslado a una habitación para mantenerla en observación 24hr, no me había atrevido a verla.

-Sasuke- levante mi mirada de mi café, mi cuñada de cabello rubio y ojos azules apareció frente a mí – yo sé que no somos muy buenos amigos pero…

\- Vete Ino – ella solo bajo la mirada – yo sé que no haces esto por voluntad propia.

\- Sasuke solo escúchame ¿vale? – suspire y ella se sentó enfrente de mi – Todo lo que dijiste no es cierto, talvez no lo sepas pero cuando fuiste a Londres todos sufrieron una depresión, ya sabes eres importante para ellos, sin embargo cuando enviaste los primeros avances que eran buenos, todos se sintieron orgullosos de ti todos incluso tu padre – Hasta ese momento no había hecho nada y lo mención de mi padre hizo que mi ceño se frunciera.

\- si eso es todo lo que ibas a decir, ¿te podrías ir? – Ino asintió pero antes de irse me susurro.

\- Mikoto desea verte ¿podrías ir ahora? – yo solo asentí y otra vez.

Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar a mi madre, casi murió por mi culpa ¿Por qué quería verme? Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos antes de que decidiera subir a su habitación.

Igual que la habitación de Sakura, mi mente recordó el momento en que había entrado solo que con diferencia de que mi madre se encontraba perfecta a comparación, solo tenía las odiosas maquinas que indicaban que estaba viva. Mikoto Uchiha por mucho que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, se encontraba sentada en la camilla mirando hacia la ventana, su cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura, su pose elegante como es familiar.

\- Mamá – susurre al entrar, mi madre sonrió al verme, tome una silla y me senté lo más cerca que pude de ella – yo lo lamento tanto – para ser una persona que no se disculpaba seguido, ahora lo estaba haciendo más de lo usual.

\- Hijo, yo quería verte para hablar contigo – mi madre tomo mi mejilla con su mano, era cálida y por un momento cerré los ojos. – Yo… nunca ha sido mi intención que te sientas extraño en la familia ¿por eso no nos habías hablado de tu prometida? ¿Por qué pensabas que no lo íbamos a aceptar?

\- No, yo, no es por eso, yo estaba enojado – tome la mano de mi madre entre las mías – En realidad mi intención era solo renunciar al "imperio bancario" de mi padre – mi madre se sorprendió, pero aun así sonrió con comprensión.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre esta decisión? – asentí.

\- estoy cansado, sabes, no me acuerdo una vez que haya hablado bien de mí, nunca ha dicho que este orgulloso de mi, inclusive sigue comparándome todo el tiempo con Itachi – tome un mecho de cabello de mi madre y lo puse detrás de su oreja – por mi culpa casi mueres, lo lamento, soy un pésimo hijo.

\- No lo eres – la voz de mi madre era calmada – de los tres, tu eres el único que no ha querido impresionar a tu padre, - la voltee a ver sorprendido, claro que había querido impresionar a mi padre – Hinata e inclusive Itachi se la pasaban estudiando para impresionarnos sin embargo tu no, tus notas eran impecables, eso sí sin embargo era tan natural en ti, a tu padre le molestaba un poco que ibas a fiestas y obtenías lo que tus hermanos les costaban horas de estudio.

Fruncí mi seño, así que a mi padre le molestaba tener un hijo genio, ¿eso era? No era un genio solo ponía atención en mis clases y hacia mis deberes a tiempo, tal vez no estudiaba como mis hermanos sin embargo no debería molestarle.

\- Sasuke yo estuve hablando con mi futura nuera – voltee a verla – es una mujer encantadora, me pidió disculpas por lo "grosera" que fue, - mi madre rio – estuvimos hablando mucho, sabes creo que es más terca que tu – me reí, yo no era terco solo firme con mis decisiones. – Eso me tranquiliza. Y se acostó.

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunte - ¿Qué sea más persistente que yo? – mi madre rio.

\- No, el que estés con una mujer encantadora como ella – bese su frente – me hace feliz que por fin una mujer te interese lo suficiente como para que te quieras casar – arrope a mi madre y le susurre descansa un poco ¿sí? – Sasuke deberías ir con Sakura – asentí.

Salí de la habitación, ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya le había provocado un paro, bueno un casi paro cardiaco a mi mamá, tal vez debería esperar un poco antes de informarle a mi madre que no me iba a casar.

\- Hermano – mi nombre en los labios de Itachi era lo que menos quería por el momento – yo nunca quise que mi padre me considerara antes que a ti en el puesto presidencial de nada lo juro – pase a su lado sin decir nada – Sasuke ¿No vas a decir nada? – no me inmute y seguí caminando a la habitación de Sakura.

Entre a la habitación y Sakura seguía dormida, me senté en el sillón que está en la esquina y tome mi celular, por primera vez en el fin de semana podría relajarme un poco. Me sorprendí un poco, había llegado el viernes por la noche y ahora era domingo cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El tiempo en los hospitales transcurre casi irrealmente.

\- No tenía muchas intenciones de estar en redes sociales, solo cheque rápido si habrá algo interesante y mi correo, al parecer mi padre había enviado más documentos, ¿En serio este hombre fue a negociar sin un abogado? Suspire, ¡por satán! Era Domingo, no había dormido en dos días y estaba cansado. Cerré mis ojos un momento

\- Sasuke – pasaron unos minutos – Sasuke – alguien estaba susurrando mi nombre, abrí mis ojos – Sasuke, ya dieron de alta a mamá – Itachi se sentó a mi lado – yo… mama… - solté un suspiro - ¿En serio vas a renunciar? – Asentí, estaba cansado para discutir - ¿Estas de broma? Sasuke yo no puedo conseguir los contratos que tú.

\- Vamos Itachi, mi padre lo comprenderá, además tu eres el "gran Itachi Uchiha" el prodigio de la familia ¿No? – mi voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

\- Es por papá que te vas – era más una afirmación que una pregunta – sabes mi trabajo en la empresa es precisamente mantener buenas relaciones, por algo mi maestría es en "relaciones internacionales"

\- Entonces has tu trabajo y has más relaciones – le estaba dando una orden – no tienes que recordarme cual es tu función.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Lo mire extrañado – tu dices y se cumple al instante – No estaba muy seguro a donde quería llegar pero lo corte.

\- Ve con tu novia – ordene nuevamente.

\- No te vayas del imperio – más que una sugerencia fue una súplica solo piénsalo ¿vale? – Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y escuche los pasos de mi hermano alejarse.

\- Tu hermano te quiere ¿lo sabes? – la voz de Sakura me tomo por sorpresa, ¿No se supone que estabas dormida?

\- ¿Desde cuándo…? Olvídalo – me pare para sentarme junto a ella - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Ella me sonrió y por alguna extraña razón también lo quise hacer, sin embargo mantuve mi cara de póker.

\- Ayúdame, mantén ese botón presionado para poder sentarme – lo hice – Llena ese vaso con agua – lo hice – y ayúdame a que no me ahogue con él. – Lo hice – ahora déjalo donde lo encontraste – y lo hice.

Después de dejar el bazo mi subconsciente apareció y ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía las ordenes de esa mujer?, respire profundo, no importaba ahora ella estaba convaleciente ¿No? Solo la ayude.

\- Sakura, escucha, - me senté a su lado, era hora de hablar sobre lo que paso la otra noche. – Mi padre es una de las peores personas con las que he tratado, siempre me ha tratado como un inútil y a mi hermano Itachi lo tiene en un pedestal. – Suspire – el viernes me moleste ya que él se fue en un viaje y me mando unos documentos, los cuales revise y le dije que todo estaba en orden.

Sin embargo él me dijo algo que me molesto demasiado y rebaso mi paciencia – ella me miraba fijamente, tome aire, solo me faltaba la parte más ridícula "hice una bola de nieve, la cual avente y cause que te estrellaras"

\- ¿Ahí tomaste la decisión de renunciar? – Solté el aire que tenía, ¿No podría haber esperado un minuto más?, asentí de todos modos – Sasuke ¿Tu disfrutas tu trabajo? Ya sabes, ¿Te llena lo suficiente como para hacerlo 20 o 30 años más? – la mire sin comprender, no lo había meditado de esa forma.

Mire hacia la ventana, y pensé por un momento, recordé los momentos en donde estaba en las juntas, de cuando daba suficientes argumentos para cerrar un trato, las felicitaciones de los socios mayoritarios y no tan mayoritarios, las miradas de respeto que los empleados me mandaban, ciertamente me gustaba y me daba una gran satisfacción.

\- ciertamente lo disfruto y bastante – la voltee a ver – sabes es una satisfacción cuando firmas un acuerdo. – Ella rio - ¡qué?

\- ¿Qué? – Ella imito mi tono de voz – fruncí mi seño – como que ¿Qué? Sasuke, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que dices? – la mire con más intensidad.

\- Ilumíname – la rete, ella levanto una ceja.

\- Vale, me estás diciendo que vas a renunciar ¿Solo porque tu padre no te pone una estrellita en la frente cada vez que haces algo bien? – Me quede un poco estático, abrí ligeramente los labios sin embargo no sabía que decir – Oww, ¿Quién es un niño berrinchudo? – Fruncí mi ceño, y ella rio a carcajadas – Vamos Sasuke di algo.

\- Yo – respire – en primera, mi padre me trata como una mierda – ella solo me dijo "oh en serio" con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – en segunda no espero una estrellita solo un "bien hecho, hijo" – ella seguía riendo – Y en tercero no soy un berrinchudo.

\- Vamos Sasuke, Tzunade no es precisamente un pan de dios y solo recuerdo que me ha hecho trabajar más que nadie en este hospital. Y no por eso voy a renunciar – Eso no está ni cerca del tema inicial – Para ser un hombre que se ve bastante seguro de sí mismo eres demasiado frágil – suficiente, nunca nadie me ha hablado así.

\- No soy frágil, Sakura – la asesine con la mirada.

\- Entonces demuestra que no necesitas la aprobación de nadie, solo disfruta tu trabajo, ignora a tu padre y no le tengas celos a Itachi – la mire sorprendido, yo no le tengo celos a mi hermano – oh si los tienes - ¿Pero qué? ¿Acababa de escuchar mis pensamientos? – Sasuke, míralo por esta forma: si renuncias le vas a dar a tu padre una razón para demostrar que no pudiste con la presión.

Ciertamente esta mujer tenía agallas para siquiera pensar en hablarme asi, es más burlarse de mí ya que se ha reído en mi cara. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

\- No necesito demostrarte nada – ella levanto una ceja. – Es mas no sé por qué estoy aquí, en mi vida una mujer se ha burlado de mí.

\- ¿Has tenido varias mujeres en tu vida? – Asentí orgulloso – oh entonces debo de sentirme orgullosa de ser la primera en burlarme del gran Sasuke Uchiha – Oh vamos no podía estar hablando en serio.

\- Me voy – sentencie pero antes de irme ella sujeto mi brazo, y de nuevo esa agradable sensación. He tenido sexo con muchas mujeres sin embargo ninguna lograba hacerme llegar esa corriente eléctrica con un simple rose.

\- Está bien ya me demostraste que no tienes el suficiente valor para ignorar a tu padre, así que podemos hablar de otro tema. – fruncí el ceño estaba irritado, mi padre me valía un cacahuate en estos momentos.

\- No necesito que mi padre me ponga atención para hacer más contratos, es más lo puedo ignorar estando en la misma habitación.

\- Woow, sabias palabras señor – puso su dedo en su mentón – sin embargo no te creo. – Antes de contestarle alguien entro a la habitación.

\- Mi pequeño cerezo – pronuncio un hombre que yo conocía muy bien, cabello blanco, y esos ojos negros eran inconfundibles, el tono que uso era un poco paternal u cursi para mi gusto después reparo en mi presencia y su postura se enderezo – Joven Uchiha ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Padrino. Hola – Sakura pronuncio su nombre con dulzura - ¿Por qué no habías venido? – hizo un puchero, lo cual solo hizo que me dieran ganas de besarla.

\- Bueno al parecer nadie se digno a decirme que estabas en el hospital – se acerco a la cama para acariciar el cabello de Sakura - ¿Cómo te sientes? Tzunade me dijo que habías perdido ña memoria ¿Ya la recuperaste? – Sakura rio, negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo mmm trato de acordarme hasta el momento he recuperado el inicio de mi viaje a Londres, solo el inicio y lo demás es como una mancha, al parecer el golpe que me di al chocar fue duro pero mi experiencia laboral no debería tardar tanto en volver – me tense un momento.

\- Cerezo – Jiraiya le dio un beso en la frente – cuando salgas de aquí, te quedaras conmigo en mi casa ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió con una sonrisa. Su mirada volvió a mí un poco más seria – Joven Uchiha no me ha respondido.

\- Bueno es algo complicado – sentí como Sakura agarraba mi mano, solo fue un apretón pero aun así fue extraño.

\- Al parecer entre las cosas que olvide, estaba incluido el hombre del cual estaba enamorada y nos íbamos a casar – Jiraiya solo le tomo un minuto asimilarlo y después abrazo a su cerezo, la cual grito un poco debido al dolor – Tranquilo, todavía tengo mis costillas fracturadas.

\- Mi cerecito creció tan rápido – ese hombre estaba realmente emocionado – Me alegro tanto de que por fin te enamoraras, todo el día en la escuela y hospital, me empezaba a preocupar – después me miro a mi con un deje de alivio – y usted joven felicidades vaya mi pequeña y el joven Uchiha, hacen una adorable pareja.

Levante una ceja ¿En serio era el mismo hombre con el cual hacíamos tratos? Es un poco sensible y demasiado emotivo, ahora veo como Naruto es un escandaloso, ese hombre es igual solo que es más inteligente eso sí.

Mire a Sakura y se veía afligida, entonces recordé lo que le había dicho a mi madre y antes de que dijera lo mismo, tome su mano y la bese delicadamente, robándole un sonrojo. Jiraiya solo rio, y yo sonreí internamente esto lo podría aprovechar al máximo, al fin y al cabo Naruto me había dado permiso de utilizar a su hermana ¿No?

\- Oh el amor de los jóvenes, en un momento vuelvo ¿vale? – Ambos asentimos y el hombre salió.

\- Sakura – ella voltio – te lo demostraré – ella sonrió satisfactoriamente.

**Los personajes son ****Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.**

**Si les gusta el capítulo háganmelo saber con un review.**

**n.n bye bye nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

El lunes por la mañana había sido bastante provechosa, resolví algunos asuntos internos, ahora comprendía lo que mi hermano me quiso decir; aunque ambos fuéramos calculadores él tenía un corazón más blando, y yo, en la oficina había escuchado un rumos, más bien un apodo "El temprano", a diferencia de mi hermano yo si los hacia trabajar.

Me encantaba la puntualidad, el orden y era un controlador por eso los empleados desde que llegue no han estado conformes, observaba todo inclusive el tiempo que se tardaban los empleados en ir al baño, checaba sus entradas y sus salidas, sus tiempos de almuerzo, todo, estaba exigiendo excelencia y en poco tiempo lo lograré.

Mi asistente entro con un café en la mano y unos papeles en la otra, era joven y siempre que me veía se sonrojaba, sin embargo era suficiente y no me iba a acostar con ella, me informo que el director de la bolsa había solicitado verme, sin más salí de mi oficina para dirigirme al edificio, pero antes le di trabajo.

Al llegar Jiraiya me abrazo, lo cual me descoloco un poco pero me recupere rápidamente, procedimos a sentarnos.

\- Muchacho. Realmente estoy apenado, realmente creí que no podías manejar compromisos grandes – sonrió – sabes tienes cualidades y por eso he decidido aceptar lo que me propusiste.

\- Le juro que ha tomado la decisión correcto – sonreí arrogante – sin embargo ¿Usted no….. – Jiraiya me interrumpió.

\- Muchacho ya casi somos familia háblame de tu – se paró y nos sirvió 2 whisky's – Sasuke tengo algo que tal vez te gustará.

\- Soy todo oídos – me acomode mejor en mi asiento.

\- Mi ahijado – Naruto tiene un proyecto para diseñar un centro deportivo, sin embargo, él es un poco mmm especial – sonreí de medio lado – así que me gustaría que fueras tú el que fuera e hiciera los tratos con los proveedores y cotizara precios.

\- No veo como pueda beneficiarme eso – puse una postura más tensa.

\- La constructora que va a hacer esto es nada menos que Konoha puedo asegurarte que buscaran un contrato con ustedes y también el centro deportivo que resulta ser de la cadena Akatsuki – Eso cambia las cosas.

\- eso entra en el área de mi hermano – Jiraiya palmeo mi espalda.

\- Muchacho tu puedes hacer lo de tu hermano y más – Esas palabras hicieron que mi ego se elevara más aún.

\- Muy bien. De por hecho que lo are – el hombre sonrió y yo también, al parecer ser novio de Sakura ara que Jiraiya me facilite negocios.

Mire mi reloj 2:30 p.m. vaya era tarde, iría al hospital era probable que hoy dieran de alta a Sakura, todavía no sé por qué me preocupo tanto, ¿preocupación? No, solo me interesa un poco.

Llegue al hospital y mi madre estaba en la habitación de Sakura platicando alegremente al notar mi presencia, me sonríen, entro y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi madre después de un periodo de mira para que haga lo mismo con mi prometida, a la cual le doy un casto beso en la frente.

\- Cariño por dios eso no es el beso que le das a tu futura esposa – me tense un poco y pensé en una excusa rápida.

\- Madre – reproche – no voy a presionar a Sakura algo que no quiera - mi madre miro enternecida a los dos.

\- Yo, bueno no me molestaría – mire a Sakura con una ceja en alto – pero no ahora – se corrigió velozmente y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo intenso, sonreí altaneramente, eso iba a ser interesante.

Me senté al lado de la camilla así quedando Sakura en medio de mi madre y yo. Retomaron su conversación y yo de vez en cuando participaba, estaba relajado y raramente a gusto, después de un corto tiempo llegaron mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas.

Saludaron cordialmente a Sakura, aunque todos parecían ser cautelosos conmigo. Mire a Hinata intensamente todavía no me recuperaba de la cachetada que me dio, inmediatamente bajo la mirada avergonzada, sentí como Sakura entrelazaba nuestras manos, iba a retirar hasta que vi la mirada de mi madre y la deje.

\- Sigo insistiendo de que hay demasiada gente en la habitación – la ruda voz de Tzunade nos sacó del trance – Sakura tengo lista tu alta ahora solo necesitas descansar.

\- Eso es excelente, Jiraiya estará emocionado – Sakura hablaba emocionada.

\- Lo siento Saku pero no te puedes quedar con Jiraiya ni conmigo – Tzunade la corto – Necesitas cuidados y sabes que trabajamos todo el día.

-Oh entonces quédate conmigo Sakura-chan – Naruto se habrá mantenido a raya todo este tiempo.

\- Tú tampoco eres una opción, también trabajas mucho y apenas puedes cuidarte a ti mismo – Mi madre sonrió de forma sospechosa.

\- Se quedara conmigo – ordenó mi madre – la casa es grande y te sentirás muy cómoda en ella, yo cuidare de ti.

\- Ni hablar – Sakura y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos Sasuke no seas egoísta, aparte tú también trabajas todo el día – eso no era a lo que yo me refería – además yo no hago nada, la podría consentir y cuidar hasta que se recupere.

\- Señora Uchiha – mi madre entrecerró los ojos – perdone…. Mikoto no creo que sea una muy buena idea – sonreí, esa mujer me agradaba.

\- En realidad Sakura a mí me parece excelente idea – Tzunade nos interrumpió – no discutas mas además solo serán por mucho un par de meses – Mi madre sonrió complacida.

\- Tzunade yo no creo que sea lo mejor – Naruto interrumpió y me fulminaba con la mirada, sonreí arrogante sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- Oh vamos Naruto-chan hazlo por mí – mi madre estaba haciendo su jugada, ese aire de inocencia pero era maldad pura, - talvez puedas pasar más tiempo en casa visitando a mi hija y a tu hermana.

No tenía idea de cómo habíamos llegado a la entrada de la casa de mis padres, yo conducía mi automóvil y Sakura estaba a mi lado, me fije por el espejo y mi madre tenía una sonrisa enorme.

Después de que hubieran dado a Sakura de alta Naruto había dado un enorme argumento del porque mi madre no podía cuidar a Sakura, y por supuesto que Mikoto Uchiha no se iba a dar por vencida y justo a su lado se encontraba Temari, trabajaba en el hospital mi madre le pagaría las semanas que se quedara cuidando a Sakura, así que Naruto no le dio más remedio que aceptar.

\- Nee Temari-chan tenemos que cuidar bien a Saku-chan – La estrategia de mi madre es ser dulce y amable, así te mostraras menos a la defensiva y lo aterrador de esto es que podría descubrir toda tu alama y no te enterarías – O si no mi pequeño se enojara y se lo llevara de aquí – le sonreí atravez del espejo, me encantaba cuando me hacía ver como un villano.

La residencia Uchiha era grande, una mansión, grandes jardines un pequeño huerto, invernadero, una gran fuente enfrente del portón y un camino grande para llegar de la entrada a la casa, por supuesto no faltaba nuestra alberca techada.

Mi madre y la enfermera se bajaron primero y al tratar de imitarlas sentí un fuerte jalón a mi saco, voltee y vi a Sakura hacer un gesto de dolor.

\- Sasuke – dijo mi nombre en apenas un susurro, me acerque para escucharla un poco mejor – No me lo tomes am al pero no quiero estar aquí – Mire sus ojos, eran increíbles – no creo necesario que tu mama cuide de mí, lo puedo hacer sola ¿no lo crees? – sonreí a la terquedad de esa mujer, apenas podía caminar sin hacer muecas de dolor.

\- Tranquila, solo serán un par de semanas o hasta que puedas moverte mejor – tome su mano, era agradable de sentir su calor, además ¿No recomiendas reposo absoluto? – Asintió no muy convencida de hacerlo - ¿Cómo pretendes tener reposo absoluto tu sola? – hizo una mueca bastante infantil.

\- Solo hasta que me pueda mover lo suficiente – yo asentí y solté su mano – Sasuke ¿Cómo actúo? – la mire confundido, ella suspiro – hace mucho tiempo que mi familia murió y la realidad es que me ha olvidado como es tener una – algo dentro de mi sintió un poco de pena y se fue rápido como vino.

\- No actúes, se tu misma – ella asintió y miro por la ventana, hice lo mismo y vi a mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras nos miraba – Sakura, mi madre es la mejor mujer que conozco sin embargo no dejes que te manipule con su dulzura ¿Vale? – ella rio un poco.

\- No lo are – su voz sonaba tan segura que le creí al instante – sin embargo espero llegar a quererla – sonreí un poco u baje del auto.

Una de las mucamas ayudo a Sakura mientras yo sacaba las maletas de la cajuela; mis hermanos y sus parejas estaban llegando en ese momento para hacer más amena la escena.

\- Sasuke, recuerda cuando Sakura se recupere le dirás la verdad – la voz de Naruto sonaba dura, había notado que cuando se trataba de su hermana se tomaba las cosas más en serio.

De repente todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, como si algo les hubiese comido la lengua. Mire a Naruto y el veía a la puerta, termine de sacar las cosas y cerré la cajuela, entonces lo vi, parado junto a la fuente.

Mi padre acababa de salir del automóvil y se dirigió a mi madre para darle un casto beso, consecuentemente todos lo saludaron, excepto Sakura y yo.

Me acerque a Sakura, lo cual ella aprovecho para sostenerse en mi brazo, sospechaba que casi era hora de sus medicamentos para el dolor ya que sus pequeñas manos estaban apretando mi brazo demasiado fuerte, duro unos minutos así y después se relajó.

\- Mikoto ¿Quién es ella? – Mi padre estudiaba a Sakura, buscando cualquier información.

\- Querido, ella es Sakura Haruno, la prometida de Sasuke – explico mi madre, sin embargo mi padre frunció el ceño – Se va a quedar con nosotros una temporada.

\- De ninguna manera – mi madre contuvo el aliento durante un momento – Así que ¿Cuánto te ofreció? – Mi hermana soltó un pequeño grito – conozco a mi hijo, te puedo garantizar que no obtendrás nada de nosotros.

\- ¡Fugaku! Por favor – mi madre parecía angustiada, ella sabía que si mi padre lo ordenaba Sakura no pondría un pie en la casa.

\- Puede que sea otra cosa – me miro directamente a mí - ¿Fuiste tan estúpido para embarazarla?, porque si es así jovencita no voy a permitir que manipules a mi hijo – en ese momento todo pareció detenerse, mi madre parecía angustiada, mi hermano y Naruto tenían los puños apretados, Ino tenía una mano a la altura de su boca y mi hermana sostenía del brazo de Naruto para que no golpease a mi padre, en toda esa situación dramática Sakura rio, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Vaya Sasuke, tu padre es un encanto – toda la oración sonaba tan sarcástica – nunca creí llegar a conocer a un hombre que insinuara que estoy embarazada teniendo en cuenta unas costillas rotas, además estoy segura que me llamo mujerzuela antes de eso. Al menos sé que la diabetes no es genética.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – mi padre parecía enojado y a la vez confundido.

\- Digo que usted ha tenido diabetes desde ¿los que? 20 años de edad, talvez se deba a su pésimo control de estrés, aparte de que las ulceras que tiene en el estómago no lo favorecen en nada – Mi padre parecía descolocado, al igual que yo - ¿Hace cuánto que dejo de fumar? ¿5 años? ¿Tal vez menos?

\- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? – mi padre estaba furioso.

\- No estoy jugando, solo le estoy haciendo un diagnóstico, por cierto debería comer algo y tomar más agua – en ese momento Sakura lo medito mejor – No sabe. Debería tomar mucha agua y comprarse un tanque de oxígeno.

En ese momento Naruto rio un poco y después volvió a su postura de siempre, y todos esperábamos la explicación.

\- Usted sabe, parece que su cerebro lo necesita – dicho eso la expresión de mi padre lo dijo todo, después cobro la expresión de indiferencia que poseíamos.

\- Querido – la voz de mi madre nos sacó del pequeño trance que teníamos – Solo será una temporada, hasta que se recupere – su voz se oyó como una súplica.

\- No – la voz de mi padre era dura y ese "no" era una orden directa, sin más se volteó y entro a la casa.

Cuando se cerró la puerta principal se rompió el silencio brutal que se formó pareció romperse, ahora solo se escuchaban murmullos y la voz de Sakura preguntándome la hora.

Mi madre tomo un largo suspiro y nos dijo que pasáramos a la casa, incluyendo a Sakura, a la cual ayude a subir las escaleras, Temari la cual parecía que había visto un fantasma, nos informó que era hora de tomarse las medicinas; nos dirigimos a la cocina y senté a Sakura en uno de los bancos que teníamos en la barra.

\- Sasuke, cuando me hablaste de tu padre te quedaste corto – Me reí un poco, por lo menos compartía la misma opinión que yo.

\- Por lo menos sabe que no estas embarazada o en busca de mi dinero – Ella rio, en ese momento recordé su pequeña riña con mi padre y sonreí orgulloso – sabes muy pocas personas le han hablado así a mi padre.

\- Me he dado cuenta, al parecer tú y tu madre son los únicos que no le tienen miedo – vaya esa chica se fija en todo – Sasuke ¿Le dirías a Temari que me traiga mis medicinas?

\- No hace falta señor, aquí están – Le entrego a Sakura varias pastillas y un gran vaso de agua, la cual se tomó sin rechistar agradeciendo al final, Temari se dirigió a la salida de la cocina – Si me necesita señorita, solo llámeme – Ella asintió y así estuvimos solos nuevamente.

Durante un momento estuvimos en silencio, me senté a su lado y sentí como su olor me embriagaba, olía tan bien, de un momento a otro mis ojos empezaron a escanearla: Tenia el cabello rosa y lo tenía largo, le llegaba a su cintura, su rostro era perfecto, su cuello largo, su pecho no lo podía apreciar con plenitud, sus caderas y su estupendo trasero, sus piernas largas, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, me podía imaginar, tener sexo salvaje con ella en todos lados, ella gimiendo mi nombre pidiendo más y yo dándole lo que me pidiera.

Una parte de mi estaba despertando así que me concentre en alejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza, mis ojos volvieron a subir para encontrarse con los suyos, al parecer ella también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la energía entre nosotros era palpable, me acerque un poco más a ella y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante y después los baje para ver sus labios, parecían tan suaves, carnosos justos para besarlos, no me di cuenta de que tanto me había acercado hasta que compartimos el mismo aire, mis labios rozaron los suyos. Emitiendo así una corriente eléctrica que cruzo todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento cuando iba a juntar completamente nuestros labios oí el cascareo de alguien, Sakura se alejó un poco de mi sonrojada.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero mama está peleando con papa – Mi hermano tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que estuve a punto de golpearlo contra la pared. – Sasuke vamos – Fruncí mi ceño, Itachi salió de la cocina y me dispuse a continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso, sin embargo, Sakura puso sus dedos en mis labios.

\- Ve con Mikoto, anda – su voz sonaba paciente, solté un suspiro: le bese la mano y salí de la cocina.

Mis hermanos estaban afuera del estudio, me acerque a ellos e Itachi me lanzo una mirada picara a la que yo le respondí con un dedo de mi mano, todo volvió cuando escuchamos los gritos de mi madre y los gruñidos de mi padre, no lograba escuchar con claridad solo cuando mi madre llamaba a mi padre "Fugaku Uchiha" y a mi padre con su "De ninguna manera" "No", pasaron los minutos volando hasta llegar a la hora hasta que escuchamos la derrota de mi padre diciendo "Haz lo que quieras"


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y rebosantes de alegría n.n**

**Ya saben si les gusta el capi dejen un review y si no también, si tienen sugerencias o/y opiniones déjenlas también.**

Cuando era pequeño y me metía en problemas mi madre iba en mi defensa, de una manera u otra era lo que estaba ocurriendo me recordaba a esos tiempos solo que ahora defendía a una total desconocida la cual creía que iba a ser su nuera, aunque en ese tiempo no mostraba la fortaleza que estaba demostrando justo ahora.

Me tomo un momento darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado a fuera del estudio y nadie decía ninguna palabra, aunque claro no es que yo fuera muy hablador, toda esa quietud se fue al caño cuando mi madre salió sollozando del estudio, mi hermana trato de alcanzarla sin embargo mi madre llego al baño y se encerró.

-Mamá, ¿me dejarías pasar?- silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaban sus sollozos- ¿Estas bien?- silencio, intercambiamos miradas con mi hermano, tal vez se habría desmayado.

-Estoy bien… solo… ¿podrían dejarme sola un momento?- asentimos, pero mi madre no podía vernos así que mi hermana se lo comunico.

Esta situación me pareció un poco infantil, somos adultos deberíamos comportarnos como tal, si bien era la casa de mi padre también era la de mi madre, pudo haber ignorado a Sakura toda su estadía aquí, justo como yo lo hago con el.

Nos retiramos a la sala donde estaban Naruto e Ino conversando, a pesar de que conocía a Ino desde hace tiempo nunca conversaba con ella, en realidad era hermosa, mi hermano tenia buenos gustos, y a pesar de que Naruto no me cayera del todo bien parecía querer a mi hermana. Cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas parejas, Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Hinata e Itachi beso a Ino hasta que se le acabo el aire, todavía no puedo entender muy bien el tema del amor parece que a todos los atonta lo suficiente como para ignorar a las personas a su alrededor, ero era demasiado para mi, mire mi reloj, tal vez debería regresar al trabajo.

-Sasuke- esa voz era apenas un susurro al voltear a mi lado se encontraba Sakura, la cual me dio una cálida sonrisa, por un minuto quise devolvérsela, sin embargo no lo hice- mm yo me tome la libertad de cocinar, bueno le di a Temari instrucciones- rio un poco, por un momento me pregunte si su risa seria chillona pero su voz no lo era así que lo mas probable era que no.

-No deberías tratar de hacer nada por el momento, te recuperaras más rápido- mientras mas rápido se terminara todo será mejor, sin embargo ella hizo un puchero.

-Mou, Sasuke se supone que yo soy el medico no tu- era increíble con la familiaridad con la que me trataba, sin embargo Naruto también era así, por lo cual no me preocupe demasiado-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- me pregunto mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que me le había quedando viendo.

-Solo me preguntaba ¿Porque actúas como si lleváramos años conociéndonos?- esa pregunta me estaba rondando desde el momento de nuestro primer encuentro, antes de que le dijeran que éramos pareja ella me trataba con familiaridad.

Su mirada busco en la mía un signo que le indicara alguna señal de a que me refería, por supuesto yo no la trataba mal pero tampoco la trataba como mi hermano trataba a Ino, después recordé que en realidad se suponía que nos conocíamos de hace años.

-Bueno pues alguien me dijo que actuara natural- Claro, sin embargo había algo en ella que me gritaba ¡Confusión!, pero después desvió su mirada para no poder seguir escaneándola- Yo… me preguntaba… yo no te recuerdo pero estoy tratando de hacerlo.

-Tranquila, todo se aclarara pronto- me pregunto si decir la verdad sea lo mejor para todos, ahora lo parece, sin embargo Jiraya me había enviado un mail, el cual me proponía negocios los cuales no podía rechazar.- Entonces ¿comemos?

Después de hacer la pregunta ella reunió a todos que al parecer todos tenían hambre y la propuesta de comer juntos los entusiasmo. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, al parecer a Sakura le parecía mejor que la del comedor, nos sentamos de forma que todos quedáramos en pareja lo cual me ponía incomodo ya que nunca había participado en este ritual de comer con "novia".

Todos parecían muy entusiasmados con la comida ya que olía delicioso.

-Sakura-chan ¿cocinaste tu?- ella negó con la cabeza.- buu, extraño tu comida es deliciosa te fuiste dos años y no has vuelto a cocinar para mi-Naruto parecía muy infantil haciendo un berrinche.

-Y no lo are ya que técnicamente eres un adulto ahora- ella rio mientras Naruto le reclamaba- además Hinata debería cocinarte con gusto si se lo pidieras ¿no?

-Mi hermana no sabe cocinar- Mi hermano se burlo de ella- ni siquiera Ino sabe cocinar.

-Oh cállate- Ino golpeo el hombro de mi hermano- pero se hacer otras cosas- dijo de manera pervertida.

-¿A que se dedican ustedes?- pregunto Sakura de manera muy formal para el gusto de los demás por sus expresiones.

-Cariño somos de la edad así que háblame de tu- Ino hablo en tono maternal y ella solo asintió- bueno Ita y Sasu trabajan en el negocio familiar de bancos como bien sabes, Hina y yo somos diseñadoras de moda y ¿tu?

-Oh bueno yo soy Médico y me especialice en cardiología- en ese momento algo dentro de mi se sintió orgulloso y me sentí superior a mi hermano un momento claramente el nivel de estudios de Sakura superaba a los de Ino visiblemente.

-Wow, Sasuke ya veo quien te cuida en las noches- Sakura enrojeció por el comentario y yo sonreí de medio lado.

El resto de la conversación fue tomada mayormente por Naruto e Ino que nos contaban sus experiencias en sus ámbitos profesionales y personales, nunca había conocido a personas que hablaran tanto en la vida, Mis hermanos solo reían y agregaban frases, toda la comida desapareció, en realidad estaba deliciosa y por lo que contaba naruto, sakura cocinaba mejor.

Sakura no había participado como yo en la conversación hasta que Ino nos miro de forma sospechosa, empezó a preguntarle prácticamente toda su vida a Sakura lo cual contestaba valientemente el interrogatorio hasta que llego el momento perver de Ino.

-Asi que ¿Londres?- asinto- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Mmm.. ¿tal ves mas del año?- Sakura me miro pidiendo mi ayuda.

-Un año con ocho meses- respondí y ella me miro sonrojada.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Oh, esa la se, en un Hospital, al parecer el banco de ustedes esta relacionado con el hospital en el que trabajaba- Itachi me mando una mirada cómplice

-¿No se supone que las relaciones comerciales me corresponden a mi?- Sakura rio.

-Bueno tal vez deberías aprender a Sasuke- eso me tomo desprevenido y solo le sonreí.

-Ow eso es tierno, y ¿Desde cuando viven juntos?- no había notado que Sakura estaba tomando agua y cuando escucho la pregunta casi se atraganta, en ese momento no sabia que hacer, tenia las costillas rotas así que eso debería estarla matando del dolor pero si tocaba su espalda tal vez le dolería igual, así que hice lo mas prudente y deje que se le pasara.

-Toma- le entregue una servilleta y le di un poco mas de agua- ahora solo bebe con cuidado- ella asintió y bebió un pequeño trago, después me susurro un gracias.

-Ino ellos no viven juntos- determino Naruto, sin embargo quería molestarlo un poco.

-Vamos Naruto, no seas inocente, Sakura debe de ser una diosa en la cama para que Sasuke no la quiera dejar ir- escuche susurrar a Sakura un "oh dios" y me pregunte si eso diría en la cama, cuando esta apunto de llegar a un orgasmo, oh dios como me gustaría darle uno. Me desconecte un momento y lo ultimo que escuche fue-…tiene grande?

-Oh dios, Ino no seas cerda- me rei ante el apodo que le puso sakura- además si Sasuke la tiene grande o no, no te importa.

-Esperen ¿Qué?- eso si me interesaba, mire a Ino quien sonreía- ¿quieres saber si la tengo grande? Por supuesto que si, tal ves aun mas que Itachi- Ino rio.

-Saku, de eso si te acuerdas ¿verdad?- Sakura enrojeció e Ino rio mas fuerte- Lo sabia, Ita la tiene así de grande- hizo una medida con los dedos y yo voltee incomodo, no quería saber que tan grande o pequeño tenia ese órgano mi hermano- tu turno.

En ese momento mi madre entro interrumpiendo la no tan agradable conversación de mi cuñada, se veía mucho mejor y tenia el cabello mojado así que supuse que había tomado una ducha o un relajante baño de espuma puesto que se veía llena de energía, me levante para dejarle el puesto a mi madre y busque otra silla para mi.

-Cariño cuando gustes subir esta tu habitación lista-Mi madre acaricio el cabello de Sakura de forma maternal, ella solo asintió y bajo la mirada- o al menos que gustes quedarte en la habitación que era de mi hijo.- ella me miro por un segundo.

-Gracias pero creo que seria conveniente quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes, ¿no cree?- no sabia si ella pensaba que yo me quedaba aquí sin embargo se lo aclararía después.

-Como gustes corazón, Sasuke no se queda aquí de todos modos- ella volteo a verme y yo lo negué con la cabeza- sin embargo si quieres que se quede, no creo que se niegue.

Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada, tal vez era mi imaginación pero se estaba sonrojando demasiado esta noche, mi madre se paro y le dijo a sakura que le daría un pequeño tour por la casa, tal vez se perdería en ella.

Empezamos por la convencional sala y después seguimos por toda la planta baja donde se encontraba el gimnasio, la alberca techada, el estudio el invernadero el gran patio, alrededor del jardín se encontraba una pequeña pista donde se corría o se andaba en bicicleta, patines, o inclusive patineta, también se encontraba la chancha de básquet y vóley, el estudio y un cuarto de servicio.

-Esto no es una casa, mas bien parece un club, ¿Dónde esta el campo de golf?-parecía tan asombrada que tal vez necesitaría cargarla, tal vez se desmayara.

-Esta del lado izquierdo, un poco más allá de la cancha de tenis- Sakura volteo a verme con cara de asombro- Es broma- sonreí de medio lado y ella me saco la lengua- aunque si tenemos cancha de tenis.

-Porque eso no me sorprende- por primera vez en el recorrido se puso a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi brazo- ¿Acaso rentan este lugar como club?- levanto sus cejas viéndose un poco sexy.

-La realidad es que sasuke era el capitán de todos los equipos que había en su escuela y como buen tirano los traía aquí a entrenar los fines de semana y vacaciones-dijo Itachi.

-¿Eras tan bueno que te elegían como capitán?-Sakura me pregunto.

-No se de que te sorprende, deberías saber que soy bueno en todo-le susurre en el oído y ella se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que seas bueno en todo- levante una de mis cejas y ella rio- por ejemplo eres pésimo pero pésimo en sonreír- todos rieron excepto yo.

-Es por que mi pequeño niño es muy serio, siempre ha sido así- hablo mi madre con voz tranquila.

Seguimos recorriendo el famoso "club Uchiha" como lo había denominado Sakura, el tiempo paso realmente rápido, llego Temari para recodarnos que era tiempo de la medicación de Sakura y volvimos a la cocina, Todos nos sentamos unos minutos para charlar, cuando mi prometida bostezó.

-Lo lamento, tome una pastilla y uno de los efectos que tiene es proporcionar sueño-Mi madre me lanzo una mirada cómplice y solté un suspiro.

-Te llevo a tu habitación-soltó Naruto antes de que yo pudiera hablar sin embargo mi papel de personaje enamorado de la joven con cabellos rosas no se vera muy convincente si dejo que el lo haga, así que me levante de mi asiento a dirección a Sakura.

-No te molestes, yo la llevare- Le tendí mi mano y ella la sujeto, pude sentir su nerviosismo a través de su mano, estaba sudando, se incorporo quedando a mi lado.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, no es molestia-Otra vez su impulso de hermano protector surgió, ¿Por qué? Si en unos meses, si no es que menos ella se enteraría que yo no soy nada más que el culpable de su accidente.

-Si es molestia, por lo menos para mi- jale a Sakura fuera de la cocina, no sin antes ver la mirada de advertencia de Naruto.

-A si que ¿eres el bastardo arrogante que competía con mi hermano?-dijo Sakura, yo rei un poco- en serio ¿Por qué competías todos los días con el?

-Me gustaba, en general nadie le gustara que jugáramos uno a uno por que sabían que iban a perder, sin embargo tu hermano me daba competencia y es tan testarudo que por un minuto pensé que podía ganarme.- Esa mata de cabello amarillo me hacia sentir la amistad de cerca pero también la competencia en una mirada.

-Mi hermano decía que eras su mejor amigo pero me parece que tu no piensas igual, tal vez se lleven mejor en un futuro- era positiva al pensar eso, pero tenia razón, yo no pensaba en Naruto como en mi mejor amigo pero llego a ser un amigo.

Llegamos a las escaleras, las cuales ella miro con agonía, la comprendí un poco ya que habíamos recorrido toda la casa y tener que adaptarse a mi familia no tenia que ser fácil así que la tome en brazos, como recién casados lo cual era un poco irónico, ella soltó un pequeño grito y la silencie con un "sh".

-Yo puedo subir sola, en serio- pero sus actos no correspondían a sus actos, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro, era increíblemente ligera, su respiración se volvió calmada y su nariz rozo mi cuello- hueles tan bien Sasuke.

Llegamos a su habitación, abrí la puerta y coloque a Sakura en el colchón, la cual me soltó un gracias, abrí el primer cajón donde mi madre acostumbra a poner las pijamas y se lo pase, ella lo tomo y se encerró en el baño después de mucho tiempo salió lista para dormir.

-Gracias nuevamente, perdón por tardar tanto-señalo sus costillas- duelen una infinidad si quieres quitarte algo-eso me recordó a Temari ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Le pagamos para que sakura no haga algo que le duela.

-Tranquila- señale la cama- ven, tienes que descansar, ella asintió, se metió en la cama y me senté junto a ella, me gustaba su compañía, era fácil conversar con ella y me ponía en un estado de tranquilidad.

-Tenias razón- la mire a los ojos para que supiera que la escuchaba- tu padre es odioso y tu madre es tan dulce que podría hacer una guerra por su influencia- sonreí de medio lado y ella se acerco a mi- ¿Cómo alguien como tu pudo enamorarse de mi?

-Eres hermosa, lista y tienes un efecto en mi que hace que no me quiera ir de tu lado- soltó un suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos, otra vez me volví a perder en ellos, eran hermosos y mostraban en ellos tantas emociones que nunca permití ver en ninguna otra mujer, bajo sus ojos a mis labios y entendí la indirecta me acerque mas a ella, cerro sus ojos y mis labios estaban por rosar los suyos.

-Sasuke, aléjate de mi hermana- la voz de Naruto resonó en toda la habitación y ambos lo miramos, Sakura parecía confundida y molesta a la vez.

-Vamos Naruto, solo es un beso, no creo que eso me lastime- dijo.

-Ya es tarde y todos tenemos que trabajar mañana- Naruto, me hico una seña con la mano para que saliera, voltee a ver a Sakura y le di un beso en su frente- Descansa Saku- Susurro Naruto una vez que salimos de la habitación cerrándola en el acto.


	8. Chapter 8

Al salir de la habitación de Sakura, Naruto me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y jalo de mí hasta estamparme con la pared más cercana.

-Escúchame bien, visto a que la situación lo amerita: mañana le diré la verdad a mi hermana, y me vale un cacahuate si tu familia lo toma bien o mal- después de eso me soltó y siguió caminando.

En el camino me encontré con mi madre, sonrió al verme y me invito a pasar al estudio que tenia en la parte de arriba. Una de las facetas de mi madre es ser artista, la calma y la mantiene ocupada lo suficiente como para que no se sienta sola todo el día, si por mi fuera le compraría una galería para que exhibiera sus pinturas pero ella no quiso así que no le insistí mas el tema.

-Tu y yo no hemos platicado mi niño- hace dos años que no escuchaba que me hablara así, de hecho hacia bastante que no me decía así- ¿Dime por que no nos mencionaste que tenias novia? No has llamado en dos años y me empezaba a preocupar por ti, si no fuera por los reportes que nos llegaban no hubiésemos sabido que estabas vivo.

-Lo lamento, la empresa me absorbe tanto tiempo que decidí ignorar las llamadas familiares que debí hacer- realmente el estado de soledad era para mi, me sentía muy a gusto sin mi familia por un tiempo- y lo segundo era por que sabia que mi padre no la iba aceptar así que espere a que fuera una relación mas formal- mi madre asintió, creo que era demasiado bueno mintiendo ya que ni mi madre se dio cuenta.

-Me alegra- me sonrió y se le salió una lágrima, yo no entendía que le pasaba pero ella debió ver mi expresión en el rostro- tranquilo, solo estoy feliz de que todos mis hijos estén tomando buenas decisiones en la vida, Saku es la mujer para ti e igual a ti tiene esa mirada desafiante que no se da por vencida-sonreí no la conocía pero sabia a que se refería mi madre- Dime ¿la amas?

Wow eso no me lo esperaba no creo que sea capas de amar, y no estoy muy seguro de que se siente amar a alguien o algo, tal vez esta vez no seria capaz de mentirle a mi madre, sin embargo si tuviera que elegir casarme, Sakura no seria mala opción, como dije antes es hermosa y es inteligente, además no se intimida a mi como los demás, otro punto a su favor es que me desafía al minuto de conocerme ¿me pregunto si me seguirá desafiando mas adelante? Por que sin dudar a dudas eso seria interesante.

Pero volviendo al tema original mi madre me había preguntado que si amaba a sakura y la respuesta es No, claro he sido amable con ella por que provoque su accidente nada más.

-Entonces esta decidido- la mire por un minuto- mi niño esta enamorado y eso me basta, sabes sonríes cuando piensas en ella- voltee a otro lado, yo no sonreí mientras pensaba en ella o ¿si?- Y ¿sus padres te conocen? ¿Aprueban su relación?- en ese momento recordé que Sakura era huérfana igual que Naruto.

-Sus padres fallecieron hace tiempo, ella tenia 7 cuando su padre murió y un año después su madre se suicido- mi madre abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida de que sakura no tenia padres.

-Pobre de mi niña, debió ser difícil para ella y después ¿Quiénes fueron sus tutores legales?- mi madre se estaba involucrando demasiado en este tema que yo no sabia al 100%.

-Sus tíos: padres de Naruto, sin embargo murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 16- mi madre soltó algunas lágrimas, era sensible.

-Oh mi niña- lamento mi madre- tuvo una infancia horrible y traumática, sin embargo se ve tan feliz, es una mujer fuerte- yo asentí con la cabeza- y después ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ella?

-Su madrina: Tsunade, es la directora y dueña del hospital donde estuvo internada Sakura- mi madre asintió- Y su padrino: Jiraya, en realidad tanto Sakura como Naruto estuvieron a su cuidado- Mi madre volvió asentir.

-Me alegra que se quede aquí, así la podre consentir- Mi madre se paro y busco un cuadro en especifico y me lo entrego- Toma, es para ti- Era un atardecer en la playa, estaba bien hecho y me gusto bastante, tal vez lo cuelgue en la sala de mi departamento.

-Gracias.

-Ahora puedes retirarte, estoy cansada- asentí con la cabeza y salí de la casa sin avisarle a nadie.

Me dirigí a la oficina, había dejado mi computadora portátil y otros documentos que tenia que resolver ya que me ausente todo un día, ni yo mismo me lo podía creer, eran aproximadamente las 10 pm, el tiempo se fue rápido, en el camino pensé que el mejor lugar para el cuadro era en mi oficina así que lo baje también, una de las ventajas de ser el dueño era que tenias el suficiente poder como aparecer en la madrugada y entrar sin ningún problema al banco.

Me quede en mi oficina un par de horas y salí directamente a mi departamento, una vez ahí prepare algo para cenar e inmediatamente fui a la cama después de cepillarme los dientes.

Mi celular sonó todavía no me acostumbraba al 100% al cambio de horario así que decidí poner la alarma de mi celular, la cual no necesitaba ya que siempre me despertaba a la misma hora, no importaba que tan cansado estuviera.

Hacia frio así que decidí ir al gimnasio que estaba en la parte posterior del edificio, corrí en la caminadora hasta que mis pulmones parecían explotar hice algunos abdominales y sentadillas, después de eso subí y me bañe con agua fría y me prepare para salir al trabajo, no tenia ganas de manejar asi que opte por un taxi.

Al detener un taxi y subirme en el también lo hizo otra persona: una mujer, era sexy e inmediatamente me fije en sus atributos, tenia el cabello y ojos color café chocolate, y lo demás era suficiente apetecible como para querer tocarla por todas partes, no es que fuera un depravado sexual solo soy alguien que disfruta del sexo, al parecer ella también me estaba examinando ya que cuando sus ojos llegaron a partes prohibidas se sonrojo, le dije al taxista que avanzara primero donde quería ir la dama y ella por supuesto acepto mi gesto de galantería.

Al poco tiempo la empezó a besar y ella me correspondió saque de mi bolsillo un paquete de billetes y se los lance al taxista el cual me entendió y fue dando vueltas mientras nosotros terminamos lo que empezamos.

Llegué un poco mas tarde que lo usual pero esa mujer era buena en el sexo y me tomo una hora dando vueltas por todo nueva york, pero valió la pena, cuando llegue al banco le lancé otro fajo de billetes al taxista que solo me miraba resentido pero satisfecho por le dinero.

-Señor, en la línea dos esta el Sr. Jiraya- me anuncio mi secretaria, asentí y le indique que se marchara.

-Diga.

-Muchacho-hablo con familiaridad- Tengo un favor que pedirte, me gustaría que me representaras en una junta que tengo en dos horas- eso no me lo esperaba- con los mayores inversionistas y me gustaría que negociarás con ellos, eres uno de los mejores abogados así que se que podrás manejar la situación ¿podrías?

-Claro, ahí estaré- después colgó diciendo que me enviaría la dirección exacta en un texto.

Minutos más tarde me llego y apresure mi trabajo incluyendo el trabajo de los demás, les regrese dos veces el mismo informe, sabia que lo podían hacer mejor, le pedí un café a mi secretaria como ultimo para salir a la junta.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al saber que yo era el representante de Jiraya, todo el tema se trato de negociar y renegociar mas, todos los documentos que leí estaban en perfectas condiciones e inclusive modifique algunas para el beneficio de Jiraya, todos se sorprendieron de mis habilidades e inclusive uno de los despachos de abogados mas importantes me ofreció trabajo, lo cual decline sin embargo cuando necesitaran a un abogado para los clientes especiales me llamarían, lo cual acepte ya que la paga era buena y los clientes especiales eran personas de mucho dinero y poder.

Llegué a la oficina de Jiraya y le informe como estuvo todo lo de la junta a lo cual el parecía satisfecho.

-Me alegra y me sorprende ya que no creo haberte dado una introducción a esto- hice una seña de restarle importancia- aprendes rápido, creo que mis nietos serán unos genios- sonreí un poco ya que me pareció gracioso las ideas que nunca tuve acerca de hijos.

En ese momento le entro una llamada, se trataba de Naruto, desde donde estaba se podía escuchar a la perfección sus gritos, al parecer estaba en una obra y no creía que saliera pronto, así que no le diría hoy la verdad a Sakura.

-Muchacho el viernes sale su vuelo a las 6:45 am- Saco de su cajón un boleto de avión y me lo entrego, era vuelo ejecutivo- nos vemos pronto- y sin más me retire.

El jueves hice mi rutina de todos los días, sin embargo el trabajo me absorbió demasiado, había ido a otra junta representando a Jiraya y termine exhausto, al parecer nuestra directora financiera se le ocurrió embarazarse y dio a luz el lunes por la noche, así que tenia mi trabajo y el de ella hasta que encontrara el remplazo perfecto y en realidad lo había encontrado, era solo temporal hasta que ella regresara.

Llegue a casa de mi madre por la tarde e inmediatamente entre a la cocina, sin embargo no solo estaba mi madre ahí sino también Sakura y Hinata, me saludaron cuando entre y me senté al lado de Sakura susurrándole un Hola a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, en realidad quería platicar con ella así que la tome de la mano y salimos al jardín donde nos sentamos en una banca.

-Tu hermana me da miedo- me soltó y yo reí un poco- estos dos días que no viniste me hablo de rediseñar un nuevo guardarropa para mi- me miro con sus ojos verdes con un deje de miedo- creo que me quiere usar como su muñeca personal.

-Te acostumbraras, mi hermana siempre quiso alguien a quien pudiera vestir pero no ha encontrado a alguien ya que mi madre e Ino también tienen un gran sentido de la moda.

-Mmm ¿debo sentirme ofendida? Digo me acabas de decir que no tengo sentido de la moda- sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-A decir verdad tú también lo tienes, solo que Ino y mi hermana trabajan en eso, es más fácil tratar de vestirte a ti que a ella- ella sonrió.

-¿Porqué no habías venido?- miro al piso y sonreí.

-Me extrañaste- era una afirmación, y ella se sonrojo un poco- Fue difícil mi directora financiera esta en unas vacaciones por maternidad y me toca hacer su trabajo y el mío.- ella asintió- mañana voy a ir a un viaje de negocios, tal vez tarde dos meses o menos en volver.

-Oh, mmm… ¿suerte?-Después de eso se quedo en silencio varios minuto hasta que me volvió a ver- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que me vas a dejar sola con toda tu familia?

-Si - ella tomo una hoja de árbol que se encontró y me la lanzo- esa violencia no es propio de una dama- y ella rio.

-Me agradas, sabes en estos días he tratado de recordarte pero no puedo, todo lo que viene a mi es mi trabajo en el hospital o de las investigaciones que hice sobre el corazón pero fuera de ahí todavía no logro alcanzarlas- eso me preocupo así que tome su mano.

-Primero trata de recuperarte físicamente después vendrá lo demás ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y yo bese su mano, y ella se rio- ¿Qué?

-¿Siempre eres así de galante?-ella se acerco a mi y pude oler su perfume, olía jodidamente bien, no como las demás que después de un tiempo te empalagan, no ella olía como a una flor primaveral- …te…- mierda no se de que esta hablando.

-Sakura-ella paro de hablar y me hizo una seña para que hablara yo- ¿Ha venido tu hermano?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no se que les pasa a los dos, me dejan con un montón de desconocidos- sonreí y ella me tomo la mejilla con su mano, eso me sorprendió así que aleje mi cara de su mano- espera tienes un pedazo de pasto pegado justo- me tiro la basura de mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir cierto cosquilleo- aquí.

-Gracias.

-De nada, pero volviendo otra vez al tema original ¿en serio me vas a dejar con tu familia? Digo con tu mama que cada cinco minutos me quiere abrazar o tocar el cabello, con Hinata e Ino que prometieron usarme como su muñeca ,con Itachi bueno el esta bien solo quiere platicar conmigo, con tu insoportable padre que por cierto toma demasiado café y con mi hermano que es demasiado escandaloso para ser humano- sonreí ante lo ultimo.

-Te acostumbraras- tome la hoja que ella me había lanzado- pero si te molestan les puedes lanzar hojas salvajes a todos- ella rio y yo también, hace mucho que no conversaba con una mujer por el solo hecho de hablar y no para llevármela a la cama, me agradaba.-Además tu hermano va a venir conmigo.

Mi madre nos interrumpió, había llegado la hora de la comida y ella había preparado algo bajo en grasas para todos, pasamos al comedor y empezamos a comer, por un lado mi madre le contaba mis vergonzosos momentos de la vida que no fueron tantos, a Sakura y ella por su lado nos contaba de sus experiencias con Tsunade en el hospital cuando ella era residente e incluso antes de serlo, por dios si creía que mi padre era despiadado conmigo, Tsunade era otro nivel, era agradable ver a mi madre conversando con otra persona, nunca había pensado en lo sola que se debe sentir, todos en esta familia trabajamos demasiado y ella siempre se queda sola en esta casa.

-Sakura ¿Qué opinan tus padres de tu relación con mi hijo?-Mire a mi madre, creo que con la información que le di no fue suficiente.

-Oh, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña-Mi madre tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Lo lamento, supongo que debes extrañarlos ¿No?

-Si, mi padre era un hombre ocupado pero siempre me leía antes de dormir y mi madre lo amaba tal vez mas que a mi ya que después de la muerte de mi padre ella decidió seguirlo en vez de quedarse conmigo- bajo su mirada y pensé que lloraría pero no, rápidamente se recompuso y mostro una sonrisa, pero esta carecía de felicidad.

-Lo lamento, cariño- se lamento mi madre, tal vez con eso ella tratara de acercarse mas a Sakura, mi madre era lista, trataba de sacarte todos tus secretos a través de palabras dulces.

Antes de que mi madre decidiera seguir con su interrogatorio me levante de la mesa disculpándome con que tenia que preparar mi equipaje para el viaje de negocios que tenia, mi madre asintió y me beso en la mejilla y después me abrazo deseándome suerte yo asentí, dejándome solo con sakura la cual me acompaño a la salida.

-¿Podrías prometerme volver tan rápido como puedas?-Sonreí en su dirección y asentí- Gracias, me siento mas cómoda a tu lado que sola con tu familia.

-¿Siempre te quejas tanto cuando algo no es de tu agrado?-ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- trata de llevarte lo mejor que puedas con ellos ¿quieres?

-Lo are, no es fácil cuando tratan de llegar a tu alma pero lo are, lo prometo- Asentí y baje el escalón que llegaba a la puerta-Sasuke- Volteé, Sakura casi me llegaba con el escalón de su lado, sin embargo todavía le ganaba en estatura-Cuídate- con eso se acerco y me beso, eso no me lo esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Era bastante extraño el besar a la hermana del novio de mi hermana, lo se suena raro y es aun mas raro que ella me besara, no fue un gran beso, solo junto sus labios con los míos y se separo diciendo "suerte", sin embargo me gusto, hace años que no me daban un beso así, sin deseo o avariciando nada mas que desearme suerte, es bastante extraño.

Me tomo una hora hacer mi maleta por estar pensando en tonterías, después de eso decidí cocinar mi cena, la verdad es que me gusta cocinar tienes que conocer todos los ingredientes y tratarlos de una forma para que se combinen bien, te daban reglas y tenias que seguirlas así quedaba perfecto.

Mi hermana mando un mensaje, diciendo que estaba abajo, mande el permiso para que pudiera subir.

-Creo que somos estúpidos- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a mi departamento, lo cual era normal para Hinata- no puedo creer que te convencí de esto, no se como le vamos a decir a mama esto… ahhh- y después de ese grito frustrado se agacho en el piso.

-ok ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que Sakura es demasiado adorable y fácil de querer, ¡eso es lo que ocurre!- eso es fácil de saber por que a mi hermana le sorprende tanto.

-De acuerdo, cálmate y siéntate como una persona normal en la sala- ella asintió y se sentó conmigo en el sillón más grande- ahora ¿Qué?

-Sasuke creo que lo echamos a perder en grande, sabias ¿que la madre de Sakura se suicido?- asentí con la cabeza y ella se lamento- Mama la quiere, sabes, dos días con ella y ya la quiere, su historia es trágica y ella es linda y valiente y adorable y ahhh fácil de querer o y también es guapa con cuerpo sexy o dios seria una gran modelo.

-Espera un segundo ¿acabas de decir que Sakura es sexy?- ella asintió y se rio.

-Le ayude a bañarse con ese yeso que tiene en las costillas, tiene una pequeña cintura es como una muñeca a la cual quiero vestir- levante mi ceja, eso era extraño aun viniendo de mi hermana, y mi mama la quiere abrazar cada minuto- eso creo que lo menciono sakura en la tarde.

-Mañana me iré de viaje, cuando vuelva le contaremos la verdad- mi hermana sonrió tristemente.

-Cuando le digamos la verdad a mama ahora si se le romperá el corazón-abrasé a mi hermana atrayéndola a mi pecho y le bese su cabeza- Naruto menciono que Sakura venia a decirle a sus padrinos que la habían nombrado directora del hospital en Londres, sin embargo ahora creen que les iba a decir que se casara y nada menos que contigo.

-Hablando de Naruto ¿no ha ido a ver a Sakura?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, ha estado demasiado ocupado terminando una casa antes de irse de viaje ¿por?- mi hermana bostezo y mire el reloj, eran las 10: 30, tome a mi hermana en brazos y la lleve a la habitación de huéspedes, le quite sus tacones y la cobije-Gracias- susurro y me retire de la habitación apagando la luz en el proceso.

Tire la comida, iba a salir dos meses así que no la guardaría, tome un vaso de agua y después lo lave, apague los interruptores y subí a mi habitación.

-Sasuke- me incorpore y abrí mis ojos, todavía veía borroso pero después de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad- hice tu desayuno, come y después te llevare al aeropuerto.

Mi hermana no sabe cocinar pero hay unas cosas que si sabe como por ejemplo huevos con tocino, los cuales tenía justo en mi plato con un jugo de naranja, lo comí todo ya que no había cenado y tenía hambre, después subí mi maleta al coche y Hina me llevo. Me encontré con naruto una vez que estábamos en el avión.

-Hola- salude sin embargo el no me dirigió la palabra- no voy a tener sexo con tu hermana- al menos que ella quiera- Solo quiero cuidar a mi mama y un poco de compañía le ara bien.

-Sasuke estas utilizando a mi hermana, mi padrino te esta dando demasiadas cosas por que piensa que tu y Saku se van a casar- fruncí el ceño, sakura me había acercado a su padrino pero mis capacidades son lo que lo han dejado impresionado.

-Creo que tú me habías dicho que podía mentirle e incluso utilizar a tu hermana sin embargo Jiraya y yo habríamos hecho negocios con o sin tu hermana.

-Lo se pero nunca creí que la utilizaras para acercarte a mi padrino, sin embargo creo que tienes razón pero mi hermana fue el catalizador para tus negocios- me miro por primera vez- me alegro que no quieras tener sexo con mi hermana, no quiero y no permitiría que la uses de esa forma.

-Aunque tú si lo haces con mi hermana y lo estoy permitiendo- en realidad hasta un punto estaba aceptando su relación con mí hermana.

-Es diferente, yo amo a Hinata y tu solo tendrías sexo con mi hermana y la botarías, te conozco Sasuke aunque no lo quieras creer.- suspire y tenia razón, sin embargo Sakura me caía bien y ahora que Naruto y mi hermana van en serio tal vez la vea en mas de una ocasión así que tener sexo con ella no era una opción.

-No tendré sexo con ella, crearía problemas nos tendríamos que seguir viendo y seria incomodo- explique y Naruto se relajo.

-Gracias. Cuando lleguemos le diremos la verdad así que no será mucho problema- asentí y me acomode en mi asiento.

Hacer relaciones definitivamente no era lo mío, demasiados compromisos, fiestas y otros asuntos, Naruto era (aunque no lo admitiera) bueno con la gente, les caía bien y en cambio yo les daba confianza éramos como un equipo perfecto, el gym era impresionante demasiado grande como para ser solo un gym pero las instalaciones iban bien, Naruto era un gran arquitecto y junto con las ingenieros civiles esto funcionaba a la perfección.

-¿En que piensas?-me pregunto Naruto.

-En que pareces mujer cuando me preguntas en que pienso- me burle de el y a cambio recibí una riza sarcástica de el.

-Ya en serio- decía mientras se quitaba el casco cuando se puso a un lado de mi.

-Pain nos invito a una cena de caridad, ya sabes muchos socios que vale la pena conocer son poderosos e influyentes, el imperio Uchiha deberá hacer su aparición ahí- le recordé a Naruto.

-Ya me canse de ir a cenas, es tan aburrido todos son justo como tu- le golpee la cabeza- ¿no puedes ir solo tu?- la verdad es que yo también me aburría en esas cenas, no era lo mío relacionarme con tantas personas a la vez, Itachi era mejor en eso que yo, asi que nege con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos en el hotel a las 6, quiero jugar basketball contigo antes de irnos- sonreí y asentí mientras me iba.

Estar con Naruto me recordaba los tiempos antes de la universidad donde no me sentía tan presionado como para impresionar a mi padre, ni cuando el corazón de mi madre se debilito tan pronto, me sentía de nuevo como el chico que se metía en peleas y hacia cosas que realmente le gustaban hacer.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos dimos cuenta que había una cancha de básquetbol, y en la tarde de ese mismo día estábamos jugado, ambos éramos adultos y tomábamos decisiones menos impulsivas, ahora no le pude ganar con tanta facilidad y los demás días habíamos quedado empatados.

Mi teléfono sonó e inmediatamente salio la foto de mi hermana asi que conteste.

-Hola Hina ¿Qué pasa?

-En realidad no soy tu hermana y no pasa mucho-sonreí ante la voz de Sakura.

-Entonces ¿ya lanzaste hojas salvajes a mi familia?- Recordé lo ultimo que habíamos conversado y ella rio.

-Si pero no funcionan, al parecer tienen escudos humanos- respondió- y tu ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, no le he lanzado hojas a nadie pero tal vez debería lanzarle unas a tu hermano es muy escandaloso-ella rio, me agradaba su risa no era demasiado chillona como las demás.

-Bobo, me refería a ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has progresado en tus negocios?- eso era raro, nadie me había preguntado por mi trabajo o como iban.

-Es bastante aburrido en realidad, hemos ido a muchas cenas de beneficencia, he convencido a bancos pequeños en vender su propiedad a nosotros y otras cosas provechosas- podría jurar que estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.- Se que me extrañas pero deja de sonreír por solo escuchar mi voz.

-¿Como…- me reí un poco- tonto, además no te extraño.

-Así ¿que robaste el teléfono de mi hermana y me llamaste solo por que si?-suspiro.

-En realidad, me gusta platicar contigo es extraño pero siento que contigo no tengo que esforzarme para ser yo misma- suspiro de nuevo- no es que tu familia me caiga mal pero contigo es diferente.

Lo sabia, sabia a que se refería, conmigo no tenia que fingir, me había dado cuenta de eso, Sakura era amable con todos sin embargo no dejaba que nadie se le acercara tanto como para quererlo

-Es mas fácil, me siento cómoda a tu lado, eso me gusta-Ahora yo me sentía incomodo, solo habíamos pasado juntos una semana como "amigos".

-Lo se, escucha tengo que colgar, nos vemos después.-pulse el botón rojo y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

Esto no me gustaba en definitiva, tener que ser amable con ella era una cosa pero no estaba dispuesto a tratarla de manera especial, todas las relaciones se basan similares, las personas se dejan manipular por su pareja asta que se cansan y terminan siendo felizmente infelices como el matrimonio de mis padres.

Así que en definitiva no quería relacionarme con Sakura Haruno hasta el punto donde ella pensara que en realidad es mi novia y deseara que cambiara como soy, no.

Camine un rato mas por la ciudad hasta que vi un restaurante, desayunamos algo rápido con Naruto y ya era bastante tarde como para considerar llamarlo y reunirnos a comer así que entre, era un restaurante estilo japonés, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa así que hace mucho que no como comida hecha en casa, creo que lo ultimo hecho fue lo que me preparo Hinata antes de partir.

Estuve dos años en Londres y en ninguna ocasión llame a casa, tal vez ahora lo agá, después de todo el ultimo ataque de mi madre había sido mi culpa así que me sentía con la obligación de llamar y preguntar.

Me senté en la barra donde se aprecia como se hacen los cortes del sushi, después sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, en realidad no voltee por que no me interesaba saber quien era pero apareció una mano en mi campo de visión, era una mujer, en realidad era bastante guapa pero demasiado vulgar para mi, traía un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y tenia unas botas tan altas que me sorprendió que pudiera caminar con ellas.

-Karin Uzumaki- se presento la pelirroja y tome su mano, ese nombre se me hacia familiar.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Un gusto, Sasuke- dijo mi nombre mientras se lamia los labios, en general si una mujer hacia eso me excitaba pero ahora no.

-Hmp.

-Un hombre de pocas palabras y más acción eso me gusta- me dijo en un susurro.

Uzumaki, claro era la prima del imbécil de Naruto con razón no me pareció atractiva aunque Sakura me parecía bastante atractiva y sexy, los Uzumaki y los Namikaze siempre has estado involucrados en la política, me parece que inclusive el padre de Sakura también pero no estoy seguro, en conclusión los Uzumaki eran poderosos y no es bueno tener conflictos con ellos.

-Sus pedidos- nos interrumpió el mesero y raramente agradecí por eso.

Empezamos a comer y Karin no se callaba por dios esa mujer hablaba por los codos y tenia una voz tan chillona, no se comparaba con la de Sakura la de ella era agradable, y en seguida me pregunte que hacia comparando a la mujer que tenia al lado con Sakura.

Comí todo lo que trajeron y después pague dejando la propina y salí del lugar disculpándome con Karin por que tenia un compromiso, en teoría era cierto tenia una grandiosa "cena de beneficencia".

Todo paso demasiado lento después de eso hasta el encuentro deportivo que tuvimos con Naruto, conversamos un rato y me di cuenta de que en realidad ya nos habíamos vuelto algo como amigos pero lo deje pasar hasta la cena de beneficencia, ambos nos vestimos de smoking y nos encontramos de nuevo con la insoportable de Karin, en realidad no se por que me caía mal, pero así era, tenia una voz chillona y me sentía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a lanzar, eso no me gustaba.

-Naruto, que sorpresa verte aquí y de nuevo un gusto verlo Sasuke- nos saludo inmediatamente después de vernos.

-Karin, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Naruto y después le dio un abrazo.

-Bien y planeo estar mejor esta noche- dijo eso viéndome y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso- ¿de donde se conocen?

-Es mi cuñado- respondió el y antes de que le dijera que salía con mi hermana me adelante.

-Hace un tiempo que salgo con su hermana/prima, supongo que también es tu prima: Sakura- a ella se le desencajo la mandíbula pero se recompuso y frunció el ceño y después me sonrió coquetamente.

-Cuando te canses de mi adorada prima búscame- y me extendió su tarjeta la cual lance al aire después que se fue.

-Así que ¿ahora si sales con mi hermana?-dijo el sujeto con cabello amarrillo que tenia aun lado- no te culpo, Karin es un poco mmm…

-Zorra- y el asintió- sinceramente no saldría con ella- y el rio.

Después de eso todo transcurrió con bastante calma, hice más y más intercambio de palabras con algunos hombres de negocios y en cuanto a las mujeres esta noche no me interesaba salir con ninguna, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto cuando mas de una fueron rechazadas sutilmente.

Pain hizo el trato conmigo y después de eso fue bastante aburrido y monótono incluso para mi, paso otro mes hasta que por fin pudimos volver a nueva york, mi hermana fue por nosotros y abrazo a Naruto tan fuerte que tocio cuando lo dejo libre.

-Sasuke- me sonrio y me dio un abrazo igual que a su novio- los extrañe y sabes- se puso de puntitas para susurrarme en el oído- esta vez tampoco llamaste, te odio por eso- sonreí cuando me dio un derechazo en mis costillas.

De camino a casa de mis padres mi hermana estaba preocupada en exceso ya que al parecer mi madre al parecer adoraba a Sakura después de que le salvo la vida- al parecer a mi madre le había dado otro ataque cuando solo estaba con ella y Temari, debido a que Sakura es medico controlo la situación.

-Saben inclusive le cambio la alimentación, ya que se le olvido mencionar que tomo cursos especializados en nutrición, esa chica es un genio- hablo mi hermana.

-Lo se cariño, mi hermana es un genio, le gusta pasar mas tiempo con libros que con personas, me preocupa no ha tenido una relación desde que entro a la universidad- eso era mucho tiempo ¿me pregunto si seguirá siendo virgen?

-No importara mucho, le diré cuando lleguemos y se acabo, no tiene por que no seguir viendo a la familia solo por que no somos nada- me acomode en mi asiento y llegamos a la casa de mis padres.

Al entrar lo primero que me recibió fue mi padre y con un movimiento de cabeza me señalo el estudio, entramos y nos sentamos, era incomodo estar ahí y mas cuando después de 30 min ninguno ha dicho nada.

-Me equivoque- dijo mi padre- sobre tu prometida, pensé que venia tras el dinero pero viene de buena familia y no creí decir esto pero estoy orgulloso de ti Sasuke- eso no me lo esperaba y no dije nada solo salí de la habitación y todavía aturdido llegue a la sala donde estaba el piano y enfrente a el Sakura.

Lucia realmente bien sin el yeso alrededor de sus costillas y su cabello era un poco más corto pero no tanto, me senté a su lado y empezó a tocar ella se sorprendió, tardo unos minutos en racionar pero sus manos también se movieron alas teclas del piano y empezamos a tocar juntos, era agradable así que cerré los ojos, cuando terminamos escuchamos algunos aplausos y volteamos, todos estaban ahí y Sakura se sonrojo, al único que mire raro era a Naruto que estaba por llorar.

Me aleje con el y fue entonces cuando me sorprendió soltó una lagrima y después me abrazo.

-Podrías no decirle la verdad por un tiempo- su voz sonaba a suplica- solo has que vuelva a tocar así el piano, has que agá otras cosas también como conducir- no entendía del todo pero asentí, así que después de todo seguiríamos con la farsa.

**Hola que tal, espero que disfruten el capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o no se entiende tan bien pero soy mala en eso, trato de mejorar lo prometo, oo mm si va haber lemmon sasusaku.**

**Si tienen sugerencias opiniones, si les gusto el cap o no háganmelo saber con un review ¿siip? Los quiero **

**Att: Danni **


	10. Chapter 10

No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría aquí solo que mi querido cuñado estaba llorando, no lo se solo me abrazaba y yo me quede quieto, pero lo que si sabia es que teníamos que regresar.

-Escucha no se muy bien lo que esta pasando con tu mente en estos momentos pero tenemos que volver.

-De acuerdo.

Regrese de nuevo a la sala donde todavía estaba Sakura y mi familia, estaban amontonándola así que tome el control del caos.

-Yo se que les gustaría estar con Sakura para que les firme autógrafos pero ¿me permiten estar a solas con mi prometida?- todos asintieron y se fueron dejándonos solos.

Me volví a sentar a su lado y ella suspiro tocando las teclas, así que cambie la partitura para tocar otra canción, elegí una con el ritmo mas rápido y difícil, para probar a Sakura, la cual parecía estudiar la partitura, sonreí esa mujer me agradaba.

-¿Lista?- ella se desconcentro un poco pero aun así sonrió y asintió, presiono las primeras teclas y yo la seguí, pasamos demasiado tiempo tocando el piano, inclusive ella eligió algunas canciones que no estaban el libro de partituras, desde que cumplí los cinco años estoy en clases de piano e inclusive sabia tocar un poco el violín pero el piano es especial.

Deje de tocar cuando Sakura se entrego por completo al piano, cerró los ojos y tenia las mejillas rosadas, se mordía ocasionalmente el labio inferior cuando termino sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto no tocas el piano?-pregunte curioso.

-Yo mmm no toco desde que fue el funeral de mis tíos-mis ojos estudiaban cada reacción de ella, en realidad no entendía por que dejo de tocar- yo mm tampoco conduzco mucho, así que no me sorprendió que chocara la primera vez que lo hacia en años, en realidad no hago mucho desde que murieron mis tíos.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a tocarlo?

-A papa le gustaba el piano pero nunca aprendió a tocarlo así que me metió a mi como a los cinco años- a la misma edad que yo- yo tocaba para el, compro un hermoso piano de cola blanco tenia detalles dorados a los lados era hermoso-sonrió al aire, y eso me hizo querer abrazarla- yo mm mi padre le dio un infarto mientras yo tocaba para el, no pude hacer nada por el.

-¿Por eso lo dejaste?- ella negó- ¿entonces?

-Yo no lo se, supongo que no tengo derecho a disfrutar algo que ha matado a mi familia- la mire sin entender- mi madre se suicido mientras estaba en clases de piano, y el accidente donde murieron mis tíos fue automovilístico y yo lo provoque, ese día tenia un recital de piano y se nos hacia tarde, así que acelere, me pase un alto y un camión acelero también y nos choco, nuestro carro dio vueltas, a mi tía se le rompió el cuello y mi tío su cabeza choco con el cristal provocando un derrame.

Sakura me daba la impresión de tener una vida llena de drama y en realidad no me equivoque, sin embargo ella no es dramática, confronta sus problemas o trata, tal vez supero la culpa sin embargo renuncio a algo que le gustaba pero a los dieciséis todos tomamos malas decisiones, o en este caso mortales.

-Sakura-ella me volteo a ver y tome parte de su cuello y cabeza jalándola para besarla como hace mucho quería hacer.

Besarla era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo sus labios en conjunto con los míos se movían de una manera exquisita, encendía cada parte de mi, acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua buscando acceso pero ella nos separo empujándome un poco con su mano, ella miro mis ojos y después mis labios y sonrió.

-No te voy a decir que no fue tu culpa por que en realidad si lo fue, el accidente lo fue pero que tus tíos murieran eso tal vez estaba en su destino, mírate, tú también estuviste ahí y sigues viva- ella sonrió y me volvió a besar, se sentía bien hasta que se volvió a separar.

-Sabes eres la primer persona que me ha dicho que fue mi culpa- junto mi frente con la suya y su mano subió hasta quedar en mi cuello- pero tal vez tengas razón yo provoque el accidente pero no controle la magnitud de el- miro mis ojos de nuevo- creo que ahora comprendo por que me enamore de ti-susurro contra mis labios, me separe lentamente al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir nuevamente pero ¿quieren comer?-dijo mi hermano, no se por que pero últimamente se le ha dado interrumpir mis posibles besos con Sakura.

-Claro, solo danos un momento- dijo sakura y cuando mi hermano se fue me volvió a besar esta vez con mas intensidad coloco mis manos alrededor de mi cuello y cuando iba a meter la mano justo por debajo de su camisa ella me detuvo- ¿vamos?

-Yo te alcanzo en un momento- ella me miro sin entender y yo en realidad no quería decirle que tenia un pequeño problema entre mis pantalones- quiero poner esto en el piano- agarre una franela que cubría las teclas del este y ella se levanto haciéndome un poco mas fácil mi concentración, cuando cerré el la tapa del piano me levante y Sakura todavía estaba a mi lado.

-¿siempre te excitas cuando besas?-me detuve en seco y la voltee a ver con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y ella empezó a reír- soy medico, me pasan cosas así todos los días- claro eso es lo mas normal del mundo, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Ella seguía riendo y por alguna extraña razón quería jugar con ella, no del tipo sexual exactamente así que la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, le lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gimió.

-¿Así que besas para excitar a tus pacientes todos los días?, eso es muy interesante sakura- ella me empujo y golpeo mi brazo susurrando bobo- oh ya veo tratas de enviarme al hospital para que me puedas besar en tu consultorio.

-No… yo… pff… olvídalo- ahora yo me reí y ella también- sabes todavía me duelen un poco mis costillas así que ten mas cuidado- levante una ceja y me acerque a ella lentamente hasta que la pude besar otra vez, puse mis dedos cuidadosamente en su cintura y me separe de ella.

-¿así de cuidadoso?

-Justo así- se puso de puntillas y volvió a darme un casto beso, me encantaban sus besos era casi adictivo besarla hasta ahora todavía no me dejaba explorar totalmente su sabor, justo cuando iba a volverla a besar puso sus dedos en mi boca-vamos, cocine yo así que espero que te guste.

Asentí y la seguí hasta el jardín donde estaban todos los demás, mi hermano al llegar me dio una sonrisa cómplice, me senté justo al lado de mi hermana, junto a sakura que esta quedaba justo al lado de Ino la cual me saludo con una sonrisa al llegar al la mesa.

-Hermanito, naruto nos estaba contando que te ha ganado en basketball desde hace dos meses- volvió a retomar la conversación Itachi con lo cual me burle un poco.

-Claro me ha ganado en perder mas veces, perdedor-le dije a Naruto.

-Aja admítelo Sasuke yo te he ganado- Y así iniciamos otra discusión a las que teníamos en el bachillerato, por lo cual nos suspendieron una que otra vez.

En general yo no diría que la comida transcurrió de una manera aburrida, tal vez interesante, observaba a Sakura cada cierto tiempo, cuando discutía con su hermano sobre eventos pasados y ella ganaba la discusión, también cuando mi madre le decía cariño cuando le pedía o preguntaba algo, o cuando ella respondía de una manera mas natural a mi madre y no forzada con tono de amabilidad.

Descubrí que mi hermano e Ino se llevan de las mil maravillas con ella y mi hermana parece un poco obsesionada con ella, lo cual es un poco desconcertante, claro para ella no lo es sin embargo creo que Sakura tiene mas ropa de lo que ha tenido en su vida, de vez en cuando ella me sorprendía mirándola y me sonreía, lo cual me agradaba tal vez ya estábamos superando la fase de sonrojos por cualquier cosa.

Trajeron la comida la cual era la cosa mas deliciosa que hubiera probado en la vida, tal era la cosa que hasta pensé en casarme con Sakura en serio, sin embargo supere el minuto de éxtasis.

-Sakura por favor cásate conmigo-dijo Itachi, y ella rio, maldición no era el único que había pensado en eso.

-Itachi no debes referirte así a tu cuñada y futura esposa de tu hermano-regaño mi madre a mi hermano.

-Sin embargo piénsalo así madre, que tal si ella se enamora de mi, seguiría siendo tu nuera-los argumentos convincentes de mi hermano hicieron que mi madre negara con la cabeza.

-Que chistoso eres bebe-la cosa se iba a poner buena, Ino había hablado, a lo cual mi hermano sudo frio y todos reímos en la mesa, inclusive yo era bueno ver sufrir un poco a mi hermano.

-vamos corazón de calabaza, era broma-Ino lo ignoro y yo no pude procesar nada después de ¿corazón de calabaza? ¿En serio?-Saku, aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué no nos habías cocinado antes?

-Itachi, tubo un accidente, se le rompieron las costillas tenia un enorme yeso el cual le quitaron hace dos semanas y todavía tiene moretones ahí- hablo mi hermana, a lo cual me pregunte ¿como sabia que todavía tiene moretones?

-¿Cómo es…?-Pregunto mi hermano.

-Es simple cariño, estamos diseñando trajes de baño y déjame decirte que sakura es ideal para el trabajo-contesto Ino, voltee a ver a sakura a lo cual ella se encogió de hombros.

-El día que me quitaron el yeso ellas estaban aquí, fue casi imposible decirles que no-me explico.

-Cariño, Sakura tiene una cintura tan pequeña y su cuerpo es muy bonito, me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad- dijo mi madre, ¿cintura pequeña? ¿Cuerpo pequeño?

-En serio Sakura es sexy- ok mi hermana tenia un problema.

-De acuerdo ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi cuerpo o si te parezco sexy Hina? Eso en realidad es un poco perturbador- lo último lo dijo en un susurro y estuve de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, mmm ¿Mikoto que te hizo enamorarte de Fugaku?-pregunto Naruto, lo quería golpear por ser tan entrometido pero esa respuesta me intrigaba.

-Bueno, cuando yo era una adolecente era algo torpe y distraída, así que un día cruce la calle y un automóvil casi me atropella sin embargo alguien me salvo, y ese alguien fue Fugaku- mi madre le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa, en los 28 casi 29 años que tengo nunca lo he visto sonreír.- ¿y a ti? ¿Qué hizo mi pequeña para enamorarte?

-Ignorarme, después de nuestra primera cita me confeso que se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando estaba conmigo y en realidad yo diría que fue amor a primera vista.

-Oh por dios que cursi-se burlo Itachi.

-Cálmate Itachi que tu estas que babeas por Ino ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de ella?-pregunto mi hermana.

-Pff por favor, mírenla, es demasiado sexy como para no enamorarse de ella- Ino rio,

-Eso y por que fui la primera en decirte que no- reafirmo Ino.

-Dure mas de 6 años rogándote ¡Mujer, nadie hace eso!- y con eso se rieron todos y después mi hermano me miro a mi, y supe que traería problemas-¿y tu Sasuke? ¿Como fue que esta adorable señorita te atrapo?

-Hmp.

-O vamos tesoro que no te de pena decir que estas enamorado- dijo mi madre y voltee a ver a Sakura, ¿que me enamora de una mujer? Que sea buena en la cama claro esta, mm ¿que mas?

-Vamos Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Sakura? Me estoy haciendo vieja aquí-dijo Ino, normalmente dejaría pasar la situación pero la mirada de mi madre y la de Naruto no me lo permitían, por mas que lo negara ese imbécil me importaba.

¿Qué fue lo que le dije a Sakura la noche que llego aquí? Mmm claro le dije que era hermosa pero que mas, oh claro inteligente y había otra cosa que no logro recordar.

-¿Que quieren que les diga? Es hermosa e inteligente.

-Vamos Sasuke, esa respuesta es vaga y cualquiera que la vea, puede decirlo, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te gusta de ella?-estoy completamente convencido de que golpear a una mujer es ilegal y se vería mal, sin embargo quería golpear a Ino.

-Bueno, Sakura es increíblemente testaruda y a pesar de que es medico golpea a las personas-ella rodeo los ojos- también es buena haciendo pociones de amor a través de la comida y es increíblemente sensual cuando toca el piano- ella me sonrió y apretó mi rodilla a bajo de la mesa lo cual me envió una corriente de placer. Esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba- También es desesperante y molesta- ella rio y me golpeo el brazo.

-No soy molesta y tampoco desesperante, tal vez el hecho que tú seas un niño berrinchudo no es mi culpa- voltee a ver a mi madre y casi estaba llorando.

-Sakura creo que ya lo habíamos discutido, no soy un niño berrinchudo, soy un hombre de negocios, que al por cierto adoras- y ahí va ella otra vez a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, tal vez tengas 30 años pero para mi te comportas como un niño- y después de su madura respuesta me saco la lengua.

-Por supuesto la madura ha hablado- ella rio y yo sonreí, no se la razón exacta del por que lo hice.

-Yo creo que estas completamente jodido-dijo mi hermano- te enamoraste en grande.

Yo no se la razón por la cual contratamos al servicio si mi madre nos hace levantar y lavar los platos, Itachi e Ino se fueron después de levantar sus platos y Naruto estaba en algún lugar de la casa posiblemente aprovechándose de mi hermana, mi padre en realidad no me interesaba saber y mi madre junto con sakura estaban lavando los platos mientras yo los secaba y acomodaba, si lo se suena como todo un mandilón.

Salí un momento a responder mi celular, hoy no había podido pasar a mi oficina o inclusive pensar en el trabajo hoy, sin embargo no era nada importante asi que deje pasar el asunto, lo resolvería mañana.

-Me alegro por mi pequeño-escuche a mi madre antes de volver a entrar a la oficina- eres una buena mujer Saku.

-No lo soy Mikoto, solo trato de serlo aunque se que eso no es posible- yo sabia de lo que hablaba, era sobre la muerte de sus tíos, sin embargo no se si mi madre sabia- Cambiando de tema, tiene que tomar su medicina.

-Oh mi niña, siempre cuidándome, eres como otra hija para mi ¿lo sabes?

-Claro- escuche como se llenaba un vaso con agua supongo para las pastillas de mi madre- Gracias por permitirme quedarme, estoy mejor así que mañana tal vez me vaya.

-Oh seguramente mi pequeño esta impaciente de que te vayas con el- en eso escuche como se atragantaba sakura, ahora que lo pensaba, si seguía con esta farsa tarde o temprano mi familia se preguntaría por que no vivimos juntos y eso conllevaría a dejarla interrumpir mi intimidad- ¿estas bien cariño?

-Si… yo… bueno… no creo que me vaya con el… tal vez busque un departamento o me vaya con mi hermano-explico ella.

-No, cariño si es por el lugar puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites además tu compañía me ha hecho bien, mis hijos y mi esposo trabajan todo el día así que estoy muy sola.

-Lo se, sin embargo yo también trabajo todo el día y esta casa me queda demasiado lejos del hospital- pasaron unos minutos- Mikoto ¿Por qué dice que se alegra por Sasuke? ¿El no… mm ha tenido… mas novias?- eso me intereso ¿acaso Sakura estaba interesada en mi vida amorosa?

-Me preocupo por el, todo lo que le interesa o interesaba era su trabajo, me preocupaba que se volviera falso e interesado, como los que se mueven en su circulo, quiero que tenga una familia y que sea feliz- mi madre pensaba que era ¿Falso e interesado?- y respecto a sus novias, sasuke nunca me ha presentado a ninguna, sin embargo mujeres ha tenido muchas y no creo que sean buenas candidatas para el.

Entre en la cocina antes de que siguieran hablando de mi vida personal, ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, ya era un poco tarde como para conducir al centro de la ciudad, seguramente mi hermana ya se había dormido y Naruto se había ido.

-Tesoro ¿te quedas a dormir esta noche?-pregunto mi madre y yo asentí, caminamos hasta las escaleras, la ultima vez que las subí fue con sakura en brazos, no pesaba demasiado.-Buenas noches, yo me quedo aquí- voltee a ver la habitación de mi madre y bese su frente.

Sakura y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, se acerco a su puerta chocando su espalda contra esta, me acerque hasta besarla, primero lento y cuando quise subir la intensidad ella abrió la puerta adentrándose y susurrando "buenas noches".

Carajo, seguí caminado hasta mi habitación, tal vez era lo mejor así podría mantener lo que le dije a naruto de no tener sexo con sakura, era difícil considerando que cada que la veía quería darle duro contra el muro, me puse una piyama azul, generalmente no usaba nada o mi ropa interior, pero le tenia respeto a ni madre y a sakura, aunque a esta ultima no se lo quería tener.

Me acosté e inclusive di varias vueltas en la cama pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos me imaginaba a sakura gimiendo mi nombre debajo de mi y eso no era bueno considerando que estaba a dos habitaciones de distancia. Supongo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado esta noche, eran casi las 3 am y ahí estaba parada con un vaso de agua en la mano, no había luces encendidas en la cocina, solo se veía lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba lo cual era casi nada pero a la vez lo suficiente.

-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunte, lo cual la asusto, soltó el vaso y este se rompió en varios pedazos.

-Madre mía sasuke, casi me matas del susto-eso me lo dijo en un susurro, se agacho para recoger los pedazos pero la detuve en vez de eso la carge lejos del desastre y la deje en el piso, ambos estábamos descalzos asi que nos podíamos cortar.

-Déjalo, alguien lo limpiara mañana- ella asintió y puso sus manos en la barra recargándose ligeramente en ella, llevaba un piyama similar al mío solo que su playera era de tirantes y traía una bata abierta.

En realidad no pensé mucho cuando me encontraba besándola nuevamente, tome suavemente sus muslos y la subí a la barra, colocándome entre sus piernas, acaricie nuevamente su labios con mi lengua a lo cual ella le dio acceso, o dios, esto era la gloria, su lengua y la mía se rosaban, coloque una de mis manos debajo de su blusa y ella hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que ella me la quito y la lanzo alguna parte de la cocina, deje sus labios para besar y morder su cuello, y ella gimió, o dios sus gemidos, fueron todo lo que se necesito para mandar al diablo lo que le dije a Naruto.

Tendría sexo con Sakura aquí mismo, y mi determinación se hizo mas grande cuando ella paso ligeramente sus uñas por mi espalda enviándome una sensación de placer, volví a sus labios y ella acaricio mi pecho con sus manos

-Cof-Cof- Sakura se separo de mi cuando mi hermana prendió la luz de la cocina- Lamento interrumpir, solo quería un vaso de agua- mire a Sakura la cual tenia los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y su respiración irregular, ella me miro y escondió su rostro en mi hombro- Sabes es totalmente injusto, la vez que naruto me tomo de la mano lo estampaste contra la pared y tu estas… lo que sea-Hinata se fue sin apagar la luz.

-Yo creo que también me iré a dormir-dijo, se bajo de la barra y se fue dejándome solo en la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez no fuera tan malo compartir mi departamento con Sakura, mañana lo tendré en cuenta.

**Hey que onda, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, déjenme un review si les gusta o no también se vale, también si tienen opiniones o sugerencias. **

**Gracias por su apoyo se los agradezco infinitamente, nos leemos ;).**

**ATT: Danni-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

-Sasuke ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?-si, mi linda hermana con su lindo vocabulario.

-No se a que te refieres- me termine de servir café en mi taza.

-ok, te lo digo, mm 3 a.m. entro por un vaso de agua y lo que veo es a ti casi cogiéndote a Sakura la cual para tu buena suerte es mi cuñada.

-tu también tienes sexo con Naruto y tu eres mi hermana.-Respondo ágilmente.

-Eso es diferente- se pone roja como tomate.

-No le veo la diferencia.

-Te la digo, primera: Naruto me quiere e inclusive te puedo jurar que me ama, Tu solo quieres coger- Eso es técnicamente correcto- Segunda: nosotros somos pareja, el me pidió ser su novia, Tu le mentiste para evitar una demanda, Tercera: Tu eres un cabrón y Naruto no.

-Auch- me acerco a mi hermana- Me toca, uno: Sakura es una mujer increíblemente sexy y me la quiero tirar, dos: soy un hombre y tengo necesidades, tres: Tu novio me pidió que siguiera con la farsa y eso voy hacer.

-Estoy segura que Naruto nunca te dijo "acuéstate con mi hermana".

-Tranquila lo podemos hacer parados- mi hermana abrió ligeramente la boca lo cual me pareció sumamente gracioso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer parados?- llego la mujer que con solo verla se me hacia una erección.

Hoy se veía exquisita a mi parecer con ese pantalón que resaltaba su trasero y con esa blusa que acentuaba su pequeña cintura, la cual al parecer tenían razón parece muy pequeña y sexy, y sus pechos dios, carajo.

-Si Hina ¿Qué podemos hacer parados?- Me acerque a Sakura para poder besarla sin embargo ella volteo su rostro y termine besando su mejilla, fruncí el ceño.

-Le preguntaba a Sasuke si me dejarían usarlos como modelos para hacer ropa ya sabes-Sakura palideció.

-No ya no Hinata, la ultima vez estuve tres horas parada y haciendo movimientos extraños.-Me pregunto que es lo que harían mientras no estuve.

-De acuerdo, los dejo solos, tengo que ir al trabajo-Hina se fue no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia.

Nos quedamos solos y ella se sentó en la barra justo como anoche, por instinto me acerque a ella para posicionarme entre sus piernas pero ella no me lo permitió, lo cual me estaba molestando bastante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… mm estuve hablando con tu madre y creo que es tiempo de irme de aquí- vale me estaba evadiendo.-

-déjame besarte-me volví acercar a ella obteniendo otra evasiva- vamos Sakura- ella me sonrió y me jalo de la corbata quedando a escasos centímetros y me dio un casto beso.

-Ya.-Fruncí el ceño y ella rio- Hina menciono que tu no dejas que mi hermano y ella se tomen de las manos así que ¿Por qué tendría que besarte?

-Sa-ku-ra-la amenace con la mirada, la sujete de las muñecas y la atraje hacia a mi besándola como dios manda, me sentía como adolecente descubriendo el sexo por primera vez- buena chica- dije cuando termine y ella rio.

-¿Me llevas? Son casi las 8 y necesito estar en el hospital a las 8- asentí y ella bajo caminando enfrente de mi y me percate de una cosa.

-Espera ¿vas a ir así vestida?- ella asintió- de ninguna, manera vas a evitar que la gente muera de un paro cardiaco, no a provocarlo- ella rio, yo no le vi ninguna gracia.

-No importa como valla vestida, igual me pongo una bata enzima- la mire desconfiando y ella tomo mi mano jalándola para apresurarme.

La deje en la entrada y ella me agradeció dándome un beso, cuando entro me fui de ahí, era extraño no había tenido una relación en años y de la nada estaba a punto de casarme ficticiamente por esta mujer que me trae loco, tengo que solucionar esto pronto.

Tendrá que esperar voy tarde al trabajo, piso el acelerador para llegar a tiempo y lo consigo, mi asistente llega con todas las formas que le pedí al llegar a NY, paso la mañana sin mayores contratiempos, cuando era la hora del almuerzo alguien toca a mi puerta.

-Pase.

-Hola, gracias- dice Naruto entrando a mi oficina, lo cual es bastante curioso ¿acaso no tengo una asistente para que anuncie a las personas?- Creo que para ti es bastante molesto tener que fingir con sakura.

-No lo es, tu hermana me agrada, creo que te lo había dicho ya.- El asiente-¿Por qué quieres que siga fingiendo?

-Sakura no se había acercado a un piano en años, por mas que se lo roge no lo había hecho, entonces llegas tu y empieza a tocar como si no pasara nada, creo que cuando acepte que yo no hacia la diferencia en ella me resigne pero tal vez tu puedas hacer lo que yo no pude.

-ok, no estoy entendiendo.

-Yo mate a mis padres, la cage y Sakura se culpa de ello, ella era divertida y despreocupada.-El se sentó y le puse mas atención.

-Pero ella iba manejando.

-Lo se pero yo le pedí que se pasara el alto, se puso en amarillo y ella ya había perdido la mitad de velocidad pero le dije que pasara el alto, y ella lo hizo aunque no estaba segura, mi madre me grito y mi padre trato de que ella frenara pero no lo hicimos.

-Hmp.

-Después de eso corto con la sociedad y se encerró en una biblioteca, dejo el piano era lo único que mi tío y ella hacían juntos, no conducía hasta la noche del accidente y por supuesto no habla del tema- ya veo, mi mente se quedo en blanco y no pude decir nada- me siento celoso de ti, haces que Saku… no lo se.

Coloque mis manos en mi barbilla, no se lo que naruto esperaba que hiciera yo pero por el momento estaba bien, lo estuve pensando y creo que ahora seria un error bastante grande decirle a mi madre que no conocía a sakura ya que se ha encariñado mucho con ella, y por dios ella era una excelente cardióloga y no le cobraba a mi madre, y no es que fuéramos tacaños o que nos faltara el dinero pero a mi madre le encanta la idea de que Sakura la quiere cuidar solo por que es su suegra, eso demuestra que quiere a la familia de su "novio", o eso cree ella ya que el deber de un medico es ayudar y eso es lo que hace Sakura.

Mire el reloj y habíamos pasado mas de 20 min en silencio, no es que molestara su compañía pero el viaje técnicamente fue de negocios pero esa no era mi área así que estoy un poco atrasado con las negociaciones, contratos, etc., tome el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria.

-¿Cuándo es mi próxima cita?

-Dentro de 10 min, Sr. Uchiha- me levante de mi asiento y palme el hombro de Naruto, el asintió y se retiro de mi oficina, 10 min y no ocurre nada.

No pienso mucho cuando estoy en una reunión solo estoy concentrado y no me apetece acordar los últimos detalles de la ultima en realidad fue monótona y aburrida, el resultado fue agradable pero no me conmovió demasiado ya que no es mi área y no me llena.

Papeleo, papeleo, papeleo esas fueron mis ultimas 3 horas, hasta un interesante mail, Jiraya de nuevo, ese hombre me cae bien y sin dudar a dudas aceptare representarlo en todas sus juntas, al parecer este hombre es demasiado generoso con los contrapartes y estos necesitan mano dura.

Le pase el calendario de las juntas de Jiraya para que mi secretaria las sincronizara con mi agenda, revise los oficios que me habían mandado y rechace la mayoría, estaban mal redactados para mi y no iba aceptar eso, y así sucesivamente se me fue pasando el día.

Tocaron a la puerta y respondí con un simple pase, era mi padre, y no le di mucha importancia ya que seguramente me compararía lo bien que le habría ido a Itachi si el hubiera ido al otro lado del país, así que seguí escribiendo en mi computadora.

-Sasuke- hablo por primera vez mi padre en minutos- quería hablarte de tu novia, es un poco insolente.-sonreí un poco.

-¿Y que quieres?, tal vez que le de unos azotes- aunque esa idea no me desagradaba.- Mira yo se que no te gusta gente en tu casa pero ya se recupero y mi madre ya no tiene una escusa para que se quede así que saldrá de tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, sin embargo le ha hecho bien a tu madre estar con ella tal vez deberíamos conseguirle un departamento cerca de nuestra casa- negué con la cabeza, si no mal recuerdo parece que viviría con su padrino o madrina antes del accidente, inclusive con el idiota de Naruto.

-Me encargare- mi padre asintió y salio de mi oficina.

Seguí haciendo mis deberes que eran demasiados, no vuelvo a dejar a Itachi a cargo de mi trabajo mientras yo hago el suyo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, sacándome de mi ensoñación la cual era mi trabajo, era mi madre lo cual me parecía muy extraño ya que era tarde, entre comillas por que eran las 9:30 y yo no había comido.

-Diga.- me golpee mentalmente ya que era mi madre.

-Hijo, siempre tan formal, me preguntaba ¿estas con Sakura?

-No, ¿no ha vuelto a casa? La lleve al trabajo esta mañana, se supone que ya debería estar allá.

-Pues no esta, ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si le pasó algo?- mi madre sonaba preocupada.

-La ire a buscar no te preocupes, nos vemos después.

Revise el reloj eran las 9:45pm, si en dado caso de que todavía este trabajando eso seria explotación ya que entro a las 8 am, aunque pensándolo bien yo sigo en la oficina.

Salí y fui directamente al hospital, al llegar estaba en la recepción Temari, me acerque a ella y llame su atención.

-Señor Uchiha ¿Busca a Sakura?-asenti y ella revisó en el sistema- esta en operación pero tome asiento llevan cerca de seis horas ahí dentro, no debe de tardar en salir.

¡Seis horas! Madre mia, y eso que todavía estaba delicada, traía mi tableta asi que me puse a leer, paso tiempo hasta que alguien tocio levemente, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba, se veía mas profesional con su bata y coleta en vez de el cabello suelto, me pare y ella sonrio.

-Vamos, mi madre esta preocupada- comense a caminar hacia la salida pero ella me tomo del brazo.

-No puedo irme, tranquilo llegare a la casa de tu madre cuando termine asi que te puedes ir.

-No, ya has trabajado demasiado y ¿Cómo te iras?-Frunci el ceño, no me gustaba que me contradecieran.

-¡Doctora Haruno! Llegando paciente de 41 años, accidente automovilístico, ¡sala de operación 3!

-El deber llama cariño- se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en los labios, la tome de la cintura para profundizar el beso y que no se separara de mí, ella rio cuando terminamos- no me esperes.

Y se fue dejándome solo en la entrada del hospital mientras ella corría a la sala de operaciones, sonreí y me fui.

**Que ondita mis amores míos, gracias por leer y si les gusta el fic déjenme un review y si no también no importa.**

**Los quiero y les mando un beso, saben que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, amm oh, no soy perfecta y me equivoco así que me gustaría que si ven algo mal también me lo dijeran o si no se entiende.**

**Chao nos leemos. **

**Danni. **


	12. Chapter 12

72 horas, habían pasado malditas 72 horas, mentira 73 y Sakura aun no aparecía mi madre estaba muerta de la preocupación, y Hinata junto conmigo estábamos preocupados por mi madre, pero quien se creía para no aparecer en 73 horas por el amor de dios eran cerca de las 10 pm y nada, hable al hospital y me dijeron que estaba en sala de operaciones o si no en consulta.

Oímos el timbre y mi madre inmediatamente se paro a abrir y ahí estaba sakura con sus grandes ojeras y ese uniforme típico de hospital ¿Qué eso no solo lo usan las enfermeras? Bueno no importa, tiene una bolsa en su mano y mi madre la abraza y ella le devuelve el abrazo levemente y se dirige silenciosamente a las escaleras.

-¿quieres algo de cenar querida?-pregunto mi madre y ella negó levemente.

-Me daré un baño y me iré a la cama-inmediatamente desapareció aunque me pareció insultante que no me dijera ni hola pero la idea de un baño no estaba mal.

Copie su idea y me di un baño con agua caliente, era relajante estuve tensionado estos tres últimos días sin embargo ya paso y no se por que pero quiero ir hablar con Sakura tal vez ahora si la persuado de tener sexo, no lo se todo puede pasar, termine mi ducha y me coloque mis boxes y mi pantalón de piyama con mi torso al descubierto. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Sakura toque y momentos después me abrió la dueña de la habitación, tuve una erección con solo verla, estaba jodidamente sexy con esos pequeños shorts con su playera de tirantes, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla cuando llame.

-Hola- ahora si me saluda, ella se hace a un lado para que entre- ¿Cómo estas?- su voz suena tan cansada.

-Bien, ¿día duro?- ella asiente y termina de colocarse una crema en el cabello- ¿hasta ahora vas a dormir?- ella vuelve asentir.

-estuve ausente en el trabajo demasiado tiempo Tsunade esta furiosa y voy a estar sobreviviendo con ocho horas de sueño cada 72 horas- wow eso es demasiado incluso para mi, pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa, sonrió al beso y ella también-¿quieres dormir conmigo?-abro los ojos sorprendido y ella ríe- solo dormir estoy demasiado cansada y quisiera recuperar mis horas de sueño.

Me tenso demasiado nunca he dormido con alguien y no quisiera empezar hacerlo pero si me niego seria demasiado extraño y podría generar problemas, así que fui a cerrar la puerta mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, me acosté y ella quedo frente a mi y me sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, apague la luz y se quedo dormida casi inmediatamente, me acerque a ella levemente quería tocarla así que empecé a rozar su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla y una vez ahí toque levemente sus labios, su piel era tan suave, me incline y le di un suave beso en sus labios, era adicto a ellos, ninguna mujer me ha causado tanto interés como Sakura.

Me quedo observándola mas de una hora hasta que el sueño llega a mi, irónicamente lo que paso esta noche fue que no tuve sexo y voy a dormir con alguien mas, así que total que mas daba, atraje a Sakura hacia mi pecho ella instintivamente enredo su pierna con una de las mías y paso un brazo alrededor de mi, yo le pase uno alrededor de su cintura, olí su cabello era casi adictivo, olía bien y me quede dormido.

-Sasuke, me tengo que ir.

-Hmp.

-Siempre tan expresivo, nos vemos en tres días- tras decir eso sentí que me beso en los labios y después se escucho el sonido de la puerta para cerrarse, por dios esa mujer no duerme, que hora deberían ser tal vez las seis, suspire y abrí mis ojos voltee a mi izquierda para ver el reloj.

-Puta madre-me pare deprisa y salí corriendo a mi habitación tenia una junta a las 8:30 y casual eran las 8, nunca había dormido hasta las 8 tal vez los primeros días en lo que me acostumbraba al cambio de horario pero ya no me había pasado, no creo que me haya bañado ni vestido tan rápido en mi vida, ¡santos! Me quedaban 15 min para llegar, pise el acelerador, la casa de mis padres era enorme por lo cual conllevaba a que estuviera a las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegue con dos minutos de anticipación, eso no podía volverme a pasar, en la vida, así que debería regresar a mi departamento.

76 horas…

¿Por qué no me podía concentrar en estos últimos días? Tal vez eso tenga una explicación, una mujer por primera vez en la vida me dejo en la cama y no me ha llamado ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Naruto me ha llamado, me ha dicho que Tsunade la tiene trabajando como tres personas juntas casi no sale del quirófano y bebe tanto café que no estoy seguro que sea sano, ha tratado de persuadirla pero ¡ja! eso es imposible y Sakura no se a quejado por lo cual considero que ella esta tan loca como Tsunade.

Es sábado por lo cual debería tener un receso, así que me senté en la sala a esperarla, mi familia se iba a reunir a cenar así que tenia que llegar a dormir para que pueda bajar a cenar. Tiempo después llego y se sentó en el piso en la entrada, negó con la cabeza y fui por ella.

-¿Agotada?- ella asintió con la cabeza-¿quieres que te suba en brazos?-Ella se sonrojo y fue la mejor sensación que he sentido en estos días, la ayude a parar y después la cargué en brazos y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-he estado en mas operaciones de las que puedo contar con las manos, ¿Puedes creer que mas de 10 personas se accidentan en menos de una hora?- no lo sabia- es mentira pero desde que llegué los números de pacientes se incrementaron y tal parece que todos necesitan operaciones. Y tú ¿que tal?

-Todo bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

-No lo se, un mes, tal vez dos- su nariz roso mi cuello lo cual me provoco una creciente excitación- ¿siempre hueles tan bien?

-Siempre- me reí ante su pregunta, llegamos a su habitación y la recosté en la cama ella se quito sus tenis y se recostó, busque en el armario una cobija y se la puse, es increíble la rapidez con la que se duerme esa mujer, considerando que esta muriendo de sueño tal vez es compresible.

Me senté en la cama, Sakura tenía varios libros en el buro así que tome uno, mm el conde de Montecristo, me agrada esa historia así que me acomode y empecé a leer, Alejandro Dumas hiso un trabajo excelente con este libro, pare cuando sentí que Sakura se voltio y me paso un brazo por la cadera, con mi mano acaricie su cabello y acomode su cobija, retome mi lectura, paso el tiempo hasta que alguien entro a la habitación, despegue mi vista del libro y voltee a la puerta, mi madre nos sonreía desde ahí, me hizo señas de que si no quería comer y en realidad no tenia hambre y Sakura supongo que prefiere dormir a comer, asi que mi madre se retiro.

Se volvió a acomodar y yo sentí esa extraña sensación de que falta algo que estuvo ahí algo de tiempo, suspire yo también estaba cansado no pude dormir muy bien estos días, me quite el cinturón y me quite la camisa, me cobije y me quede profundamente dormido.

-¡Cof-Cof!- fruncí mi ceño y empecé abrir lentamente los ojos- ¡Tortolos!- gritaron y escuche un quejido por parte de Sakura, me di cuenta que durante mi descaso me había pegado a ella pasando mi brazo por su cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo quite mi brazo de ahí para frotarme la cara- ¡oigan!

-¡Carajo Ino deja dormir!-grito mi novia desde su posición, sonreí y voltee a ver el techo ella hizo lo mismo y se incorporo lentamente.

-Wow Saku te vez fatal-vocifero Ino y mi chica contesto con un gruñido, espera ¿mi chica? Ya debo de estar alucinando.

-¿Por qué será? Mmm tal vez por que he trabajado 74 hr sin parar oh si es por eso- Ino abrió ligeramente la boca, yo me incorpore dejando al descubierto la parte superior de mi cuerpo e Ino se sonrojo, tal vez eso llamo la atención de Sakura y me volteo a ver, esta por otro lado se mordió el labio.

-Me ire a cambiar- anuncie me acerque a darle un beso a Sakura y ella me lo respondió al separarnos me dedico una linda sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación escuche el grito de Ino y después el ¡Cállate! De parte de Sakura, me agradaba esa mujer, me duche y me puse unos jeans y una playera polo con mis zapatos, salí de mi habitación y fui directamente a la cocina donde mi madre estaba cocinando y platicando con mis hermanos.

-Hermanito- me saludo Itachi y volteo a ver a la puerta- Hermanita- saludo a Sakura la cual le sonrió levemente, seguía cansada había dormido cerca de seis horas, sin embargo ahora lucia más fresca y se había duchado lo cual reafirmaba mi teoría.

-Mi hermano de otra madre- grito Naruto desde la entrada y yo negué con la cabeza- Hola Saku, quiero que sepas que hable con la vieja y …- no pudo proseguir ya que Sakura lo golpeo, lo cual me causo risa.

-No le digas vieja, aparte es mi trabajo ¿Por qué iba a querer reducir las horas?

-No creí que alguien trabajara más que Sasuke pero me he equivocado- dijo Ino.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mi hermano, todos tomamos asiento en el comedor.

-Sakura ha trabajado toda esta semana y ha dormido 14 hr que te dice eso- contesto Ino.

-Es verdad, no ha dormido aquí en 4 dias- confirmo mi hermana.

-Wow, asi que encontraste a tu pareja perfecta Sasuke, felicidades.-dijo mi hermano.

-Aun así deberías tratar de volver a casa cariño- le dijo mi madre a sakura la cual volteo a verla.

-Hablando de eso, no puedo seguir aquí, tardo una hora en llegar al hospital y otra en volver, esta demasiado lejos- el semblante de mi madre entristeció.

-Eso no es problema, Sasuke vive en el centro a 20 del hospital claro eso si te vas en transporte o caminando, si cuentas con tu vehículo te tomara llegar unos 5 o 10 min.- hablo mi hermano.

-Yo también vivo mas cerca del hospital por si quieres quedarte con tu hermano, saku.

-Definitivamente no Naruto, Sasuke vive mas cerca y aparte así pueden tener mas privacidad- dijo ino- Asi que ¿Sasuke?

-Hmp, claro- Ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa.

-Gracias.

El resto de la cena paso sin mas contratiempos, mi hermano le reclamo a Sakura el por que no había cocinado, y por el resto de la conversación ni ella ni yo hicimos mas comentarios, ella por obvias razones estaba demasiado cansada y yo por que no se me da el hablar mucho, mi padre por otro lado estaba mas tranquilo de que la inquilina se fuera de una vez por todas.

-Sasuke, Sakura, mañana vamos a ir a un picnic a la orilla del lago ¿les gustaría ir? Vamos a ir todos excepto mama y papa- pregunto mi hermano, yo en realidad no me gusta salir de la comodidad de la ciudad pero sakura contesto afirmativamente antes que yo así que estaba hecho.

-Asi que ¿esta noche se van?-pregunto mi padre y mi madre solto un gritillo.

-¡Fugaku! Por favor ya es tarde para eso- reprocho mi madre y yo por otra parte quería estar en mi apartamento, tal vez Sakura le pareciera bien también todavía podíamos hacer sus maletas ya que tengo ropa en todos lados cortesía de mi hermana.

-Tranquila madre, mi padre tiene razón esta noche nos vamos ¿Sakura?

-Claro, ¿Hina crees que me puedas ayudar a hacer mis maletas?-dijo la misma.

-Me he adelantado, Itachi tiene copia del departamento te hemos comprado y diseñado varia ropa entre Hina y yo así que lo único que tienes que hacer es venir mañana por el resto- yo contaba hasta 10 para no matar a mi hermano.

-¿han entrado a mi departamento?- voltee a ver a Ino la cual rio nerviosa.

Discutimos varios minutos sobre la privacidad y otras cosas, al final me enoje, tome a sakura de la mano y salimos de la casa hasta mi departamento, ella se rio en el camino y suspiro cuando llegamos al edificio.

-Sasuke ¿tu y yo ya vivíamos juntos?

-Claro-conteste inmediatamente, estacionamos en mi lugar, baje a abrirle a Sakura, subimos al elevador y voltee a verla, sonreí de medio lado al verla sonrojada- Sabes, quisiera tener sexo contigo en cada rincón del departamento ¿Qué me dices?- empecé arrinconarla contra la esquina del elevador cuando dije eso, y ella se puso roja como un tomate, empezó a balbucear, la bese y ella gimió cuando lo hice, tome sus glúteos pegándolos a mi para que sintiera mi erección y ella me separo, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Perdón es que yo… tu y yo… yo… -empezaba otra vez a balbucear por un momento se me ocurrió que podía ser virgen pero descarte esa idea, le preguntaría a Hina mañana sobre la vida intima de Sakura, mientras tanto no quería que se sintiera incomoda, es cierto que me la quiero coger pero soy un hombre no un animal puedo controlarme, aparte me gusta y al mismo tiempo me desespera el no poder tener sexo con ella, ya tendría tiempo pero ella caería ante mi, ante esa idea sonreí.

-Tranquila ven te mostrare tu habitación- subí las escaleras llegando a la principal la cual era la mía al mismo tiempo- yo dormiré en frente.-dicho esto cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación temporal total las camas son de la misma calidad, dormiré bien.

Me desvestí y acosté, dios esa mujer era la tentación en persona ya caerá y cuando lo agá terminare con esta cosa de ser lo que sea que tenemos, hablare con Naruto y se terminara esto.


	13. Chapter 13

Estábamos de camino para ir al famoso picnic al cual yo no quería ir, y ahora que revise mi celular tengo demasiados documentos que revisar y otros que contestar, Sakura iba a mi lado y Naruto con Hina en la parte de atrás de mi coche, todos íbamos callados solo escuchando el radio, mi hermano iba con ino atrás de nosotros, llegamos al punto acordado era un lago con espectacular vista y al lado de el había un árbol con un puente.

Estacionamos y empezamos a bajar lo que traíamos para comer y pasar el rato, desde la mañana Sakura cada vez que me veía se sonrojaba, no entendía por que solo la había acorralado en el elevador y propuesto tener sexo en todo lugar de mi departamento, lo cual no paso y estoy tremendamente decepcionado.

Una vez instalados mi hermana fue por el mantel que íbamos a poner para sentarnos aproveche para interrogar a mi hermana.

-¿Qué sabes de la vida sexual de Sakura?

-¿para…? No olvídalo no te voy a decir- susurro mi hermana algo enojada.

-Vamos Hina ¿Cómo se supone que voy actuar como el novio de saku si no sé nada de ella en ese aspecto? No le puedo preguntar directamente-ella retuvo el aire un momento y después lo soltó.

-Bien, Saku solo ha tenido un novio en toda su vida, Naruto no sabe así que no se lo menciones, cuando empezó la universidad lo conoció el iba en segundo, estuvieron como cuatro años juntos y no tuvieron tanto sexo como piensas. El al contrario de ti si la quería y la espero hasta que estuvo lista-fruncí el ceño ¿Qué clase de persona cree mi hermana que soy?- Así que ten cuidado Sakura es casi virgen.-sonreí de medio lado.

-¿Por qué terminaron?-Hina levanto una ceja.

-Pues el se fue, gano una beca para terminar sus estudios en otra parte y cuando volvió Saku se fue a Londres, todavía se hablan, en realidad creo que trabajan en el mismo lugar- Espera eso ya no me gusto.

Fruncí el ceño, que clase de persona se sigue viendo con su ex después de terminar ¿así que ella no se quería acostar conmigo por que todavía lo quiere a el? Y si es así lastima ya que ella es mía momentáneamente.

El resto de la mañana me la pase en mi funcional Ipad contestando y recibiendo correos, es muy fácil contratar internet en las cosas últimamente, cada vez que veía a Sakura fruncía el ceño recordando que ella sigue viendo a su ex, así que me vuelvo a concentrar en el trabajo.

-Sasuke-susurro mi querida novia que no tenia nada de querida- deja de trabajar por un momento y vamos a nadar-sonreí de medio lado y susurre un rotundo no- vamos todos están nadando somos los únicos aquí.

Voltee a ver a todos que estaban nadando, y después a sakura la cual estaba viéndome fijamente.

-No.

-Vamos sasuke, venimos a divertirnos-rogaba.

-en primera: yo no quería venir, segunda: no eres una niña si quieres ir a nadar ve a nadar, tercera: me puedes dejar en paz-enumere en su cara.

-Tienes razón no soy una niña- agacho la cabeza y yo seguí con lo mío de un momento a otro mi tableta ya no estaba en mis manos y voltee hacia arriba donde la tenía Sakura- me hiciste enojar y voy a lanzar tu tableta al lago al menos que nades conmigo.

-No voy a nadar ahora dame mi tableta necesito trabajar- dije despacio mientras me paraba y ella salió corriendo hacia el puente y yo la seguí hasta que quedamos en la orilla- Vamos Sakura dámela, ambos sabemos que no te atreverás a lanzarla.- ella frunció el ceño y me la tendió, justo cuando iba a cogerla la lanzo y callo varios metros mas allá del lago, abrí ligeramente mi boca.

-Vas, o se termina hundiendo y no la alcanzaras-me dijo, maldije un momento mientras me quitaba los zapatos y daba un clavado nadando hacia mi tableta, la alcance y salí con ella, Sakura me veía triunfante, así que lance la tableta, al fin y al cabo todo estaba en la nube, tome a Sakura en brazos y me lance al lago con ella.

Terminamos teniendo guerra de agua y en realidad no me había divertido así desde que era niño, estuvimos en el lago un rato mas nadando y salimos para secarnos naturalmente, nos acostamos en el pasto y Sakura se puso encima de mí con sus brazos entrecruzados en mi pecho.

-Te odio- le dije y ella rio.

-Lo se, pero fuiste cruel conmigo-tal vez tenia razón pero no me iba a disculpar- ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

-mi padre me mando un mensaje y me puse de mal humor- bueno eso no era del todo mentira, ella asintió y di media vuelta quedando yo sobre ella- así esta mejor-dije me levante con mis codos para no dejar todo mi peso en ella.

-oh, te gusta estar encima-ella rio y yo asentí- de acuerdo- baje mi cabeza para besarla lentamente y ella acepto gustosa mi beso.

-¡Tortolos!- grito Ino- tendrán tiempo para eso, ahora vamos a comer- me levante y la ayude a que hiciera lo mismo, ella me sonrió tiernamente y me tomo la mano para jalarme con los otros.

Después todo paso lentamente en mi mente, nos sentamos y comimos todos platicaban y reían, inclusive yo, aunque claro mi risa era discreta o simplemente sonreía de medio lado, cuando terminamos de comer Sakura se apoyó en el árbol y extendió sus piernas, me acosté y use sus piernas como almohada, ella se sorprendió y tiempo después empezó a acariciar mi cabello, esto se sentía bien así que cerré los ojos momentáneamente.

-Sasuke, cariño es hora de irnos-susurro sakura y yo asentí, nunca había tenido el sueño pesado así que fue fácil levantarme, todavía no creía bien que me había dormido en pleno aire libre.

Ese día, ese maldito día, se cumplía un mes desde que él y Sakura "vivían" juntos, no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, oh no espera el sí sabía, una semana después hablo con naruto sobre que ya no podía seguir estando con ella, lo cual por supuesto el ignoro, otro punto importante es que estaba terriblemente frustrado, ya que no he tenido sexo con Sakura en todo este tiempo, la razón: ella trabajaba demasiado, ¿y era culpa de ella? Por supuesto que no era culpa de su maldita madrina que tenía que ser su jefa.

Cada que la veía era cada tercer día y solo llegaba a dormir, lo cual casual no lo hacía conmigo, desde que llegamos, no habíamos compartido otra vez la cama, lo cual no me molestaba tal cual, me gustaba tener mi espacio, sin embargo quería coger, no no no, quiero coger con sakura y la forma más fácil es si estamos los dos en una misma habitación.

-Sr. Uchiha, su prometida quiere verlo-anuncio mi teléfono, oprimí el botón para responder que la dejaran pasar y ella entro con esos ojerosos ojos y un cuerpo un poco más delgado, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver su sonrisa, parecía feliz.

-Soy libre. Se acabó mi jornada extrema para ser normal, ahora entro de lunes-viernes a las 8 am y salgo a las 5 pm, tal vez 6 lo cual es grandioso- me levante y fui hacia ella e inmediatamente me abrazo- ¿quieres que prepare la cena de hoy?

-no, mañana lo aras, hoy cocinare yo-ella me levanto una ceja, me senté en mi escritorio atrayéndola hacia a mí- ¿Por qué sigues presentándote como mi prometida?

-Porque lo soy o ¿quieres que me anuncie como tu novia?-torcí la boca ya que no era ninguna de las dos, ella me miro extrañada y después sonrió tristemente- oh ya mmm doctora Haruno entonces.-yo no dije nada y ella se alejó de mi lentamente- me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al hospital.

Después de que se fue me sentí como un imbécil, ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo y la persona que casi mato por una estúpida bola de nieve, a la cual he engañado desde hace tres meses diciéndole que es mi prometida claro que se iba a presentar como mi prometida, y yo como un total imbécil pretendo que ella no lo diga públicamente.

Salí rápidamente detrás de ella y la intercepte cuando estaba pidiendo un taxi, me hice notar y ella me sonrió levemente, hice un gesto hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿te llevo?- ella asintió y caminamos hacia el auto lentamente.

-Sasuke-me susurro y voltee a verla-¿en realidad soy tu novia?-mire hacia otro lado y después la mire a ella con mi rostro indescifrable- yo no te recuerdo y cuando estamos juntos parece como si no me conocieras.

-Vamos, Saku ¿solo porque te pregunte por que te presentabas como mi prometida piensas que no te conozco? Pensé que el tema de estar con alguien al que no recordabas te molestaba un poco y también pensaba que no te querías casar conmigo.

-Yo… lo siento tienes razón, es solo que… no olvídalo-la detuve y la bese intensamente.

-Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando me besas?-le pregunte todavía mis labios rozando los suyos.

-Yo… me gusta demasiado, tú me gustas demasiado y no lo sé supongo que ya te estoy empezando a querer… de nuevo-sonreí un poco contra sus labios y la volví a besar de nuevo, no sé pero tengo una extraña sensación, quiero que me repita que me quiere y al mismo tiempo no.

Llegamos al hospital y ella enrojeció.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad no tenía que volver al hospital- y yo solté una exclamación de exasperación- lo lamento, yo quería una excusa para salir rápido de tu oficina.

-¿así que usas siempre el hospital como escusa?- y ella asintió- muy bien, te llevare al departamento.

-Gracias-, pronuncio una vez que llegamos y ella se bajó del vehículo, vi hasta que se metió en el edificio y nuestro portero se despidió de mi con un vago gesto de cabeza.

Volví al trabajo donde tenía unas cosas que hacer, pensé en que mañana, ni el domingo Sakura tenía que volver al trabajo, tal vez este fin de semana me quedara en casa.

Todo era tan aburrido, las cosas eran más interesantes cuando estaba en Londres, era un reto, y aquí parece que Itachi lo tiene bastante controlado, solo tengo que pensar la mitad, inclusive las juntas que hago por Jiraya son más interesantes, tal vez en algún futuro me gustaría trabajar en donde trabaja el.

Mi secretaria interrumpió mis pensamientos: Señor Uchiha, su madre está aquí, y momentos después entro con esa sonrisa tan alegre que por un momento quise devolvérsela.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, deberías estar en casa con tu futura esposa-sonreí de medio lado, tal parece que la excusa de Saku también me serviría a mí.

-está trabajando madre-dije suavemente- está en el hospital como buena cardióloga que es- mi madre sonrió tiernamente.

-si lo es, sin embargo no debería trabajar tanto, el estrés es malo sobre todo si te quieres embarazar- fue mala idea tomar un sorbo de mi taza de café, termine escupiéndolo- hijo, por el amor de dios ¿estás bien?- me pregunto pasándome un pañuelo.

-Si-me seque las comisuras de los labios-hare que limpien eso después, disculpa ¿puedes repetir eso ultimo?

-el estrés es malo para los embarazos, ¿sabes si sakura toma la píldora? Si es así me gustaría que la dejara después de que se case.-abrí mis ojos visiblemente.

-Oh dios, madre todavía no quiero tener hijos.

-Lo sé, solo es que tal vez en un año o dos puedan tratar más-mi madre me mando una mirada picara que me hizo sudar frio- pero cambiando de tema, toma- me dijo pasándome una cajita negra, la abrí y ahí estaba su anillo de compromiso- no no, no digas nada, después del accidente me di cuenta que Sakura no traía anillo así que pensé que no la habías dado ninguno.

-Madre no es necesario-ella negó con la cabeza y suspire sabiendo que no iba a ganar.-Gracias- ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo no podía de dejar de pensar en el anillo ciertamente mi padre se enojaría, y mis hermanos me envidiarían, pero no era correcto, aceptar el anillo era como aceptar la mentira que había creado, guarde el anillo en mi caja fuerte y la cerré, volví a casa.

-Llegue- dije mientras, iba a la cocina, olía delicioso, joder sakura puede bien cambiar de carrera y no se notaría que no había estudiado para ser chef.

No estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala, subí para buscarla en su habitación y no estaba, hasta que escuche algo: agua, fui discretamente al baño y abrí la puerta un poco, ¡Carajo! Pensé al mismo tiempo que mis pantalones se encogieron de mi entrepierna, Sakura se estaba bañado y joder era hermosa, tenía una pequeña cintura y un trasero, oo dios su trasero, estaba tarareando una canción mientras se lavaba su cabello, cerré la puerta lentamente.

Me senté en la cama un minuto para asimilar, hasta que el teléfono de ella sonó, no es porque fuera chismoso pero la curiosidad me carcomía, levante el teléfono y lo mire, genial ese maldito perrito y un anuncio "faltan 3 días para tu periodo" ¿Por qué las mujeres bajan estas aplicaciones? Es algo tan… 3 días… sonreí internamente e inmediatamente me empecé a desvestir.

Entre desnudo al baño, con mi terrible problema en las piernas que esperaba que Sakura me solucionara, se veía terriblemente sensual quitándose el shampoo que pensé que tenía un problema.

-Sasuke… que… haces-susurro Sakura con un sonrojo al momento que entre a la ducha con ella, me volteo a ver a través de su hombro y sonreí mientras me pegaba a ella, para alcanzar el jabón.- Wow… yo… mm… uff…-sonreí estaba demasiado nerviosa y yo sabía por qué: estaba sintiendo mi erección sobre su trasero, comencé a ponerle el jabón liquido en su espalda y tome de su mano su estropajo.

-Pensé en que necesitarías ayuda para tallarte la espalda- se la flote lentamente mientras me acercaba lentamente más a ella, escuche su pequeño gemido sonreí para mis adentros.

-Que… que considerado-susurro mientras baje mi cabeza para besar su cuello y ella gimió silenciosamente, mordí su hombro y tan rápido como eso ella se volteó y puso sus manos en mi pecho.- basta sasuke yo no….

-Vamos Sakura- tome sus manos y la atraje lentamente hacia a mí- antes te gustaba hacer esto, a veces me lo suplicabas y quien era yo para negártelo- sonreí ante su sonrojo masivo.

La bese lentamente y ella se dejó, empecé a tocarla lentamente para que no se asustara y ella me empezó a responder subiendo sus brazos a mis hombros y jalando deliciosamente mi cabello y ya no pude más.

La pegue contra la pared del bajo, ella se quejó por el frio pero la silencie con otro beso, estos eran menos dulces y con más desenfreno, deje sus labios y empecé a besar su cuello bajando por sus pechos que cabían bien en mi mano, seguí bajando hasta su estómago y después me hinque tome sus piernas y las coloque en mis hombros, empecé a lamer su sexo y Sakura gimió más fuerte, lamia y me centraba un momento en su clítoris, después volvía a lamer todo, Sakura buscaba algo en lo cual sostenerse y lo encontró, aunque esto fuera la manija del cambio de temperatura, lo cual no me importaba, frio y caliente era lo que menos nos importaba.

-Sa-su-ke- gimió Sakura al momento que llegaba a su primer orgasmo, me levante y tome sus piernas para enredarlas en mi cintura y la penetre lentamente, gimiendo en el proceso junto con ella, mierda era tan placentero, Sakura apretaba tan rico aparte su calidez era de otro mundo, me moví una y otra vez, ¡joder! Esto se sentía jodidamente bien, sentí que las paredes de ella se apretaban más y más hasta que llego a su segundo orgasmo, pero yo todavía no llegaba, me moví más fuerte y más duro, Saku araño deliciosamente mi espalda y momentos después culmine en ella, estuve dentro de ella otros segundo después salí de ella.

-Gracias por tallarme la espalda- susurro jadeando sakura en mi hombro y yo me reí, bese su cabello.

-De nada.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno/malo háganmelo saber con un review. **

**En uno de los comentarios alguien comento que quería que hubiera más celos por parte de Sasuke, así que tratare de hacerlo, va a sufrir un ataque de celos este pobre hombre.**

**Mmm Si tienen más sugerencias o/y opiniones son bienvenidas, también agradecerles por leer esta historia mm ¿Qué más? Oo ningún personaje me pertenece eso ya lo saben pero la historia sí.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda, perdón por las demoras y las faltas de ortografía, no soy perfecta.**

**Los quiero, att: Danni n.n **


	14. Chapter 14

Después de terminar de bañarnos, me puse una toalla en la cintura y me empecé a lavar los dientes y sucesivamente Sakura hizo lo mismo, me estuvo observando de reojo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sonreí de medio lado mientras me enjuagaba y tomaba enjuague bucal, después se lo ofrecí a ella quien lo acepto gustosa, la observaba mientras terminaba y me coloque detrás de ella para besar su cuello.

-Sasuke acabamos de hacerlo, en la ducha- me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, la tome de la cintura y seguí con mi labor.

-¿Y?

-Pues… no es correcto… aparte no hemos usado protección- me explico mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Tranquila conozco demasiado bien tu cuerpo- acerque mi boca a su oído- incluyendo tus ciclos así que no vas a quedar embarazada- le susurre y ella se sonrojo un poco, tome su lóbulo con mis dientes y ella gimió.

Tome sus labios una vez más, esta vez lo aria sin prisas, ella era mía ahora y me tomaría mi tiempo para poseerla totalmente, desenrede su toalla mientras ella se deshacía de la mía, empecé acariciarla, tome su trasero y la subí al lavamanos, ella acariciaba mis pectorales y mi espalda mientras me besaba, toque su zona íntima y me sorprendí de lo húmeda que estaba.

-Sa-su-ke… no… hemos… salido del baño- gimió sakura y sonreí de medio lado mientras metía uno de sus bonitos senos a mi boca y masajeaba al otro.

-En algún momento tenemos que llegar a la habitación- respondí mientras metía un par de dedos a su cavidad y con otro masajeaba su clítoris, ella gemía y eso me gustaba, arqueo su espalda mientras se corría, le di un casto beso mientras la bajaba y la ponía de espaldas a mí, deslice una mano por su espalda para que se inclinase y con la otra tome mi miembro para colocarlo en su entrada, la penetre lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, Sakura gimió y yo tome los lados de su cadera para poder penetrarla mejor.

-Eso es, ve tu cara de placer Sakura- ella se sonrojo mientras se veía atreves del espejo y después me veía a mí, tome una de sus piernas y la coloque en mi cintura para tener mejor acceso, esto era increíble y no creía terminar pronto. Baje un poco para lamer su espalda y ella sujeto con más fuerza los lados del lavabo y empezaba a gemir mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que se corrió, solo necesitaba unos minutos más para seguirla, sujete fuerte su cadera y la penetre una última vez y volví a culminar en ella.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?- Sakura parecía muy cansada sin embargo yo todavía quería disfrutar más de ella.

-A la cama por supuesto-Ella abrió un poco más los ojos y me miro como si estuviera loco, yo me reí y la tome en brazos- vamos has estado gimiendo toda la tarde, te gusta el sexo.

-Claro que me gusta, pero Sasuke estoy cansada, no he dormido en dos días.-recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la mire con falsa preocupación.

-Pobrecilla, sin embargo nadie se cansa de tanto sexo- la coloque en la cama mientras empezaba a repartir otra vez besos por todo su cuello y esta vez si estaría encima de ella toda la noche.

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol me dieron en la cara, mi visión era borrosa y unos segundos después se aclaró, me sentía más ligero y sentí un peso extra sobre mi pecho, baje la mirada y ahí estaba, dormida con un brazo y una pierna encima de mí, realmente se veía mejor y su respiración acariciaba mi pecho, me moví lentamente hacia un lado y ella cambio su posición de lado, fui al baño y cuando volví ella estaba en la misma posición, me sente a su lado y la empecé a besar su hombro, poco a poco ella despertó.

-Buenos días- vi el reloj eran las 8:02 am, era temprano todavía podíamos dormir más.

-Hola-susurro medio amodorrada y volví a besar su hombro desnudo- ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para tener sexo?- se sentó cuidando de que no se le cayera la sabana, sonreí de medio lado, vi mi camisa en el piso y se la pase para que se la pusiera, mientras yo iba por ropa interior limpia.

-Ignorare que dijiste eso, ¿Tienes hambre?- ella asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina, ella saco del horno lo que parecía lasaña y partió un par de trozos para ponerlos de nuevo a calentar.- ¿hiciste lasaña?- ella asintió. – ¿no es un poco temprano para comer lasaña?

-si no quieres no comas- me puso los ojos en blanco y yo abrí más los míos- además tengo hambre- dijo eso mientras lamia su dedo donde quedo un poco de salsa, no sé porque pero eso me encendió otra vez, me acerque a ella mientras la acorralaba en la barra y mi cuerpo.

-Yo también tengo hambre- susurre peligrosamente y ella dejo de respirar mientras su mirada se alternaba entre mis labios y mis ojos- ¿me darás de comer? Sa-ku-ra-ella lamio sus labios y yo la bese como si de un animal hambriento, la hice mía otra vez en la cocina.

-En realidad hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que querías tener sexo en todo tu departamento conmigo-jadeo cuando termine en ella, la bese y mordí su labio inferior.

-¿creías que bromeaba?- ella asintió y yo reí- pues más te vale que te vayas mentalizando ya que nos faltan varias partes- ella se sonrojo y me volvió a besar ahora con menos intensidad.

-Dios cuando Ino dijo que eras insaciable no le creí- alce una ceja en su dirección ¿Por qué hablaban de mi poder sexual?- sin embargo ahora lo creo- estudie un poco más su reacción y se sonrojo un poco pero no fue por mí no he hecho nada ahora- hay algo mas mmm cuida un poco más cuando te bañas en casa de tus padres- la mire sin entender muy bien- mmm digamos que Ino es un poco pervertida, yo sabia como eras físicamente antes de que entraras a mi ducha- ¿pero qué mierda?

-Mmm ¿Itachi sabe de esto?- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno por lo menos tengo con que chantajearla por toda su vida.

Yo no creo que en mi vida haya teniendo tan buen sexo como el que tengo con sakura, el fin de semana prácticamente no hicimos otra cosa más que comer y tener sexo, lo cual son mis dos cosas favoritas en la vida.

El domingo por la noche estábamos acostados, bueno más bien yo encima de ella, besos y caricias que estaban tomando más intensidad sin embargo su celular empezó a sonar, ella volteo y yo empecé a besar su cuello, la mordí un poco y ella rio.

-Vamos Sasuke, déjame contestar- yo resople u me hice a un lado y ella por fin pudo contestar, sin embargo pude escuchar la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea- Dios Sasori y ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?-Sakura se paró de un brinco y ahora no le importaba si la veía o no desnuda, se empezó a vestir a toda máquina y yo hice lo mismo- ya voy para haya nos vemos en 10- colgó mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Tengo una operación a corazón abierto en 20 min, tengo que llegar y lavarme-lo dijo a toda prisa y yo solo la alcancé con las llaves de mi rápido auto.

-Te llevo- sonó mas a una orden que a un favor, pero a ella no le importo así que…, llegamos en 6 min, no había trafico ya que eran las 11 pm, en la entrada estaba un pelirrojo, y después de eso fruncí mi ceño, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo.

¿Desde cuándo ella se dejaba besar por cualquier persona?, algo en mi hizo click y golpee el volante de mi auto, claro, Sasori era el ex de Sakura. Baje de mi auto una vez que lo estacione, en la recepción estaba Shizune, me acerque a ella.

-Hola Sasuke- me sonrió- Sakura va a tardar unas 4/6 horas por si quieres irte y regresar luego- Genial así que ese tarado iba pasar 6 horas con mi mujer y no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

-Claro- antes de que se fuera le tome el brazo- Tengo una duda- ella me presto más atención- como ¿cuánto tiempo Sakura la pasa con Sasori?

-Mm tal vez más de 4 horas diarias, trabajan en el mismo departamento así que no te lo podría decir con exactitud- fruncí mi ceño, algo aquí definitivamente no estaba bien- ¿Por qué qui…? Oh por dios estas celoso.

-Eso es un diagnóstico equivocado Shizune, me voy, volveré como en 5 horas para que le informes a Sakura si sale antes de que llegue- ella asintió con una expresión de burla en su cara.

En algún momento de la madrugada estaba golpeando el costal de arena que teníamos en el gym del edificio, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir por Sakura, tome un baño y salí en mi auto.

Ella estaba en la entrada con el imbécil de su ex, al parecer hablando muy tranquilos, estacione y me baje, pude ver perfectamente como ese idiota acomodaba un mechón del cabello de mi chica, me acerque y me aclare la garganta.

-Gracias por venir por mí- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en el rostro, voltee a ver al pelirrojo que tenía al lado y a él tampoco le daba gusto verme por lo que veo- Oh Sasori él es Sasuke, Sasuke él es Sasori- el extendió su mano y yo simplemente lo ignore.

-Vamos- le dije a Sakura mientras di unos pasos hacia la salida.

-Lo lamento-escuche decir a Sakura y después se colocó a mi lado- no tenías que ser tan grosero.-suspiro, mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

El resto del camino no hablamos, ni siquiera me volteo a ver y eso me enfadaba, el resto de la noche no hablamos y aunque dormimos en la misma cama parece como si no lo hubiéramos hecho.

La semana paso sin novedades ya que el periodo de ella debía llegar el lunes no hice nada más sin embargo era viernes y ya debería haber pasado sus días inestables.

Llegue al departamento y ella todavía no llegaba, fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida, abrí el armario y vi algo que llamo mi atención, sonreí indudablemente Sakura estaba empezando a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, así que no debería de preocuparme por usar los estúpidos condones y sentirla al máximo.

-Sasuke- escuche que llamaban de abajo, solo tenía mis boxes pero no los necesitaría en unos momentos, baje y ella se estaba quitando su sudadera y colgándola, volteo a verme y se sonrojo inmediatamente- ¿te podrías poner algo de ropa?- me pregunto mientras se volteaba, yo me acerque por atrás y le susurre en el oído.

-podría, pero no la necesitare por mucho más tiempo-empecé a acariciarla y a lamer su cuello, mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunte mientras le quitaba su camisa.

-Bi-en, supongo- desabroche su pantalón mientras introducía mi mano para estimularla, ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y esta vez gimió un poco más alto.- Y ¿Qué tal… tu trabajo?- pregunto trabajosamente, cuando sentí que estaba suficiente mojada, la voltee y le quite los pantalones junto con sus bragas dejándola solo con su sostén, el cual se lo quite inmediatamente.

-Estuve pensando todo el día en hacerte mía, así que no me concentre- ella jadeo cuando dije eso, baje mis bóxer y ella mordió su labio inferior.- voltéate- tome su trasero y la penetre en una sola embestida, sakura es tan estrecha, me enloquece la sensación que me provoca estar dentro de ella.

-Oh dios, sasuke- gimió ella cuando termino, salí de ella antes de que yo también terminara, la voltee y cargue para que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera, la volví a penetrar, cada vez más duro y contra la puerta del armario de la entrada de mi departamento, cuando me derrame en ella solté una de sus piernas y la coloque justo a un lado de su cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Hoy tuvo dos orgasmos, doctora Haruno- ella sonrió mientras se volvía a morder su labio.

-Eso me parece injusto señor Uchiha, usted solo tuvo uno- la mire a los ojos y su mirada me volvió a encender, carajo ¿Cómo es posible? Ella me empujo del pecho hasta que coque con la pared, entonces se arrodillo mientras metía todo mi miembro en su boca e inmediatamente gemí mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Esto se sentía jodidamente bien, si alguien me matara ahora no me importaría, su boca esta tan húmeda y su lengua recorre todo mi miembro, una vez que terminaba se lo metía y dios esta mujer tenía una garganta profunda, con su otra mano masajeaba levemente mis testículos y me corrí en su boca, mientras decía su nombre en voz baja.

-Ahora si estamos a mano- la mire arrodillada frente a mí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando y mordiendo su labio, y simplemente me volví a excitar, ella volvió a mirar mi miembro- Sa…Sasuke.- se levantó.

No recordaba exactamente en cuantos lugares habíamos tenido sexo, pero definitivamente era el mejor que he tenido en mi vida, Ino tenía razón Sakura era una diosa en la cama y era mía totalmente mía.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en este nuestro Sasuke tuvo un pequeño problema con los celos y en el próximo también solo que en el otro van a ser más. **

**¿Quejas/sugerencias? Déjenlas con un review, si les gusto si no también. Sasori es el ex de Sakura, por una extraña razón Sasori se me hace tan sexy *¬*, pero obviamente Sasuke e Itachi se llevan los primeros lugares. Nos leemos bye.**

**Danni-chan **


	15. Chapter 15

Feliz, esa es la palabra que estoy buscando desde hace un buen tiempo, la relación que llevamos hasta ahora es tan perfecta, sin sentimentalismos solo sexo, cada vez iba mejorando, cada mañana salía a correr y hacer mi rutinario ejercicio, trabajaba y en la noche tenia sexo con Sakura, y lo mejor de todo es que no me venía con sentimentalismos.

Sin embargo tener esto me estaba empezando a afectar, cada vez pensaba más en ella, más de lo necesario, y no sabía exactamente por qué era, llevábamos tanto tiempo con esta mentira que ya se sentía real, más para mi familia que para nosotros, mi madre siempre me preguntaba cuando íbamos a retomar los planes de boda y cosas así, lo cual me recordaba que seguía teniendo su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Sasuke!- grito naruto cuando entro a mi oficina- mañana es el cumpleaños de Saku.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-¿Como que a ti qué? Vine por ti, le vas a comprar un lindo regalo y nada de peros, ya que como su novio tienes que-levante una ceja.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

-No lo sé, yo no sé si romper su ilusión ya sabes, ahora que sabe que se puede enamorar puede seguir con su vida, pero si se entera no sé cómo pueda reaccionar.

-Pequeño problema, yo no quiero que se enamore de mí, ya demasiados problemas tengo para sumarle una loca enamorada.

-Si tienes razón- Naruto se veía bastante pensativo- solo no seas tan brusco, puedes decírselo cuando creas conveniente- asentí.

Yo en verdad no entendía a naruto, si quería que su hermana se enamorara porque me pidió que siguiera con la mentira, recorrimos el centro comercial y opte por lo más fácil, supongo que como médico no puedes usar anillos ni pulseras, le compre un collar con un dije en forma de cerezo, era bastante fino y una parte de mi deseo que en realidad le gustara.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Sakura se niega a querer a alguien para salir lastimada y tu bueno digamos que solo te niegas a querer así que multiplica negativo por negativo- Fruncí el ceño en serio este idiota pretende que yo también me enamore de ella.

-Eso no va a pasar y si fueras un poco más inteligente sabrías que si ella se enamora de mi cuando acabe esto va a sufrir- el me miro como si de un demonio me tratara y se golpeó la frente.

-Eso no se me había ocurrido, yo… Sasuke ¿ahora qué hacemos? Terminará con el corazón roto y me odiara, también no volverá a querer enamorarse.

-Serás estúpido, en serio no pensaste en eso- el negó con la cabeza y yo suspire.- aún es temprano pasare a su consultorio y le explicaré las cosas, es racional y lo entenderá- Naruto me sonrió pero una parte de mi pecho se oprimió hasta no dejarme respirar, duro unos minutos y después me dirigí al Hospital.

Antes de entrar al hospital fui por un café o mejor dicho frappe ya que estaba haciendo demasiado calor últimamente en lo que me entregaban iba a ir al baño pero antes de entrar algo me llamo la atención: Una risa.

-Claro que no Sasori- dijo Sakura mientras iban a la caja.

-Vamos Saku sabes que es cierto- ambos parecían bastante divertidos y me enoje, quería llegar y golpearlo solo por el hecho de hacer reír a Sakura.

-¿Que van a ordenar?

-dos frappes uno de moka caramelo y el otro de capuchino- ordeno Sasori el cual le sonrió a Sakura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, respire hondo para no ir contra él. Se subieron a la parte de arriba y fui por mi frappe antes de que gritaran mi nombre.

Me acerque lentamente para escuchar su conversación y no es que fuera chismoso solo me daba curiosidad, cada minuto que trascurría me enojaba más y más, por el amor de dios ¿no se podían ir a trabajar ya?

-¿y por qué no lo dejas?-escuche bien, ¿estaban hablando de mí?

-No lo sé- ¿cómo que no lo sabe?- yo después lo arreglare, sin embargo no me deja en paz, dios es argg.

Hice añicos mi vaso ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera a pensar en dejarme? Siguieron su camino cuando los llamaron para que recogieran su pedido, me dedique a seguirlos, entraron al hospital, y después de eso subieron en el ascensor, yo tome las escaleras, los espere y ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos consultorios. Las puertas eran de vidrio verde, Saku entro al suyo y la iba a seguir pero el idiota volvió, me metí en la oficina de al lado, minutos después escuche la voz de sakura saludando a alguien.

-…no… pero se me olvido cerrar la puerta- escuche un clic- hasta mañana, Sakura, Sasori, recuerden no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas- tome aire, que demonios estaban haciendo haya fuera.

Tenía que averiguarlo y la única opción que tenía era salir por la ventana y eso hice, había arbustos y un árbol que podía amortiguar mi caída, me quede colgando y fui poco a poco dirigiéndome a la ventana de Sakura, llegue y me levante un poco, los libros de esta misma no me dejaban ver muy bien sin embargo ellos tampoco me veían, me concentre en ellos y no me gustó nada.

Sakura estaba recargada en la puerta y el imbécil demasiado cerca para mi gusto, se estaba acercando demasiado a ella y cada tanto le tocaba una parte del cuerpo, el brazo hombro e inclusive le acomodaba mechones de cabello.

-Mira mama un hombre colgando en la ventana-escuche que decía un niño, eso me desconcentro y casi caigo, volví a lo que estaba haciendo y si lo otro no me gustaba eso menos ¿Qué jodidos hace ese imbécil tocándole la mejilla?-Cuando iba a tocar en la ventana apareció una paloma y me empezó a picar los dedos y por consiguiente caí, alcance a sujetar una rama antes de caer por completo.

Tenía varios moretones y raspones, pero en estos momentos me encontraba tan furioso y en realidad no tendría por qué importarme.

Bien… ella pensaba abandonarme.

Ok… tal vez solo disfruta el sexo.

De acuerdo… me lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

Pero lo que aun no comprendo es ¿Por qué no está enamorada de mí? No le soy indiferente, cada vez el sexo es mejor ella se entrega mas a mi cada vez que lo hacemos. Acaso no siente la necesidad de saber más de mí como yo de ella, tal vez no, tal vez yo no se lo permito, cada vez que llega del trabajo salto sobre ella, no literalmente, soy como alguien que se perdió en el desierto y encontró un oasis después de días de pasar sed.

Esto estaba mal… lo sé porque se sentía mal…

Después de vagabundear por la ciudad me di cuenta de una cosa…_quiero a Sakura…_ Y también me di cuenta de otra cosa _Ella no me quiere a mi…_ Fruncí el ceño, sin importar nada este día le tengo que demostrar que ella es solo mia y de nadie más.

Estaba sentado en el estudio que tengo en el departamento, trataba de leer un libro sin embargo nunca me pude concentrar, en mi mente seguía reproduciéndose la imagen de Sasori acercándose y tocando a Sakura, la cual no hacía nada para impedirlo, una y otra vez, seguía torturándome y no sabía cómo parar.

-…así que ¿Qué dices?

-hmp.

-No escuchabas, Sasuke te dije que ¿Por qué no cocinábamos algo juntos?-hablo sakura mientras se sentaba parcialmente en mi escritorio.

Se levantó y tras caminar unos pasos la estampe contra el librero que tenía ahí, se quejó un poco pero no la estampe con demasiada fuerza, tome sus manos y las coloque arriba de su cabeza y las sujete ahí, mientras con la otra tocaba su cuerpo, sabía que no era delicado pero en estos momentos necesitaba sentirla mía.

-Sa-su-ke me estas lastimando-susurro y yo mordí su lóbulo y soltó un pequeño gemido, le quite su ropa en tan solo un minuto, quite todas las cosas de mi escritorio con mi brazo u la empuje a él, su cadera choco con el mismo y con mi mano en su espalda hice que se bajara- Sasuke, para me estas lastimando- dijo cuándo enterré mis dedos en su espalda dejando marcas rojas, le quite su sostén y sus bragas las destroce- Sasuke.

Me desabroche los pantalones y los baje, puse mi miembro en su entrada y ella se trató de incorporar, lo cual impedí con mi mano.

-Sasuke todavía no estoy…-grito cuando la penetre, todavía no estaba lo suficiente húmeda y le dolió, pero no me importaba, ahora estaba adentro de ella y era todo lo que me importaba- Sa-su-ke- su voz esta vez era de dolor y eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a lo que le estaba haciendo, prácticamente la estaba violando, vi su expresión de dolor, baje y empecé a besar su hombro su espalda, con una de mis manos empecé a estimular haciendo círculos en su clítoris.

-Perdona- le susurre y lamí su cuello, ella gimió y me di cuenta que ya estaba más húmeda, y me empecé a mover, me di cuenta que había sido demasiado brusco así que ¿Por qué ser delicado ahora?, a sakura le gustaba rudo, por el modo en que gemía, o simplemente le gustaba el sexo conmigo.

La voltee y cuando la volví a penetrar ella atrapo mis caderas con sus piernas, sus paredes empiezan a apretarme más y supe que casi llegaba al clímax, baje la velocidad y ella me miro con una cara de interrogación, la jale y ella quedo casi acostada en mi escritorio, Sakura era tan flexible coloque una de sus piernas en mi brazo y la otra la baje, ella se ladeo y sujeto con una de sus manos el borde de mi escritorio, la penetre con fuerza y ella volvió a gemir.

-Sakura, di que eres mía-Le ordene.

-¿Qu-Que?- le costaba hablar y me detuve.

-Di que eres mía- lo repetí más fuerte y ella me miro sorprendida, me volví a mover dentro de ella fuerte y rápido- dilo.

-Oh dios, Sasu-ke soy tuya, por el amor de dios totalmente tuya- algo en mí se sintió más tranquilo, me la otra pierna de sakura y la enrolle en mi cadera u la otra la subí a mi hombro, ella volvió a quedar semi acostada en mi escritorio, no tardo mucho para que llegara y yo también me corrí en ella, estaba exhausto y me acosté brevemente en ella, ella acaricio mi cabello, ahora pegue mi frente a suya ella cerro los ojos y la bese lentamente, ya había sido demasiado rudo con ella, por hoy.

-Rompiste mis bragas- me dijo mientras se estaba vistiendo, sonreí de medio lado.

-Me estorbaban.-ella hizo un puchero, y se puso su pantalón.

-Sasuke- susurro con un deje de miedo-¿Por qué estabas tan molesto? Nunca habías sido tan rudo conmigo- bajo la mirada y me acerque a ella, tome su mentón y lo levante, nuestros ojos se encontraron y los de ella parecían como si estuviera a punto de llorar y me sentí culpable.

-Lo lamento pequeña-le dije con dulzura-hoy fui al café y te vi con el imbécil de tu ex, él te estaba coqueteando y tú lo dejabas, eso me enfureció- ella se rio un poco.

-¿Estabas celoso?

-Si- que más daba negarlo en estos momentos, estaba celoso de Sasori.

-Señor Uchiha- lo dijo en un tono de sorpresa y después me beso lentamente- déjeme decirle que yo soy totalmente suya, en cuerpo y corazón- la mire sin comprender ¿corazón?- Te amo, Sasuke.

Oh no.

No no no, esto no puede ocurrir, pero ocurrió, y aunque sabía que estaba mal porque se sentía bien, le acaricie su mejilla y la bese, sin embargo este beso fue diferente, algo cambio y esto se sentía mil beses mejor, la electricidad que siempre me transmitía Sakura se incrementó y me gustaba, me gustaba que ella me amara.

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, me disculpo sinceramente, tratare de actualizar más rápido.**

**¿Reviews? Eso me aria feliz, la chava más feliz del mundo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Te amo._

Esas palabras eran mi perdición, cada día, cada noche, cada vez que la veía desde que me dijo esas palabras era tan… no lo sé… simplemente no había palabras para describirlo, pero tampoco me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que le hice esa noche, la viole, ella no quería, en principio, así que se puede llamar violación.

Estaba en mi oficina pensado en eso cuando la persona que me hacía sentir cosas raras entro a la misma.

-Hola- me sonrió y me entrego una bolsa de papel, mire adentro y tenía, comida-pensé que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias.

-De nada, por cierto tu madre llamo, el próximo sábado va hacer una comida- asentí y ella me sonrió, se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estuve pensando y no te he pedido disculpas, por la otra vez.

-Oh, si bueno, pídelas.

-mm esta bien- ella me miro y supe que estaba a punto de reírse- perdóname por haberte ultrajado, lastimado y técnicamente violado en el estudio de mi departamento- ella rio.

-No.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no?

-Bueno, si me hubieras insultado te las aceptaba, sin embargo te pusiste celoso y tuvimos sexo rudo, lo cual primero me asuste ya que no te conocía así, pero supongo que antes también eras un poco así, por lo cual deduje que tal vez tu pensabas que estaba bien, y en realidad fue como perder otra vez mi virginidad, tu sabes duele al principio pero después lo disfrute- la mire esperando que me dijera el por qué no- pero tienes que pedir disculpas en la manera tradicional.

-¿Manera tradicional?

-Mm tienes que llevarme a cenar o mm comprarme algo- esa chica estaba de broma, lo de la cena no sonaba tan mal pero ¿comprarle algo? Pensé que Sakura no era como las demás- sabes acabo de ver un paquete de los libros de Jane Austen.

-¿quieres libros?- pregunte sin podérmelo creer y ella asintió, era como una niña esperando a Santa y yo me reí, como hace mucho no me reía- está bien.

-¡Genial!- grito cuando se paró de mí y se dirigía a la puerta- entonces nos vemos en la noche amor.-asentí mientras veía como se iba de ahí.

Sonreí inocentemente, esa mujer me empezaba a gustar demasiado, llame a mi asistente y le pedí que comprara tales libros, así que no me equivoque del todo, le gustaba el sexo rudo, me levante y fui a la caja, saque el anillo de mi madre y lo vi, tal vez no sería tan mala idea dárselo, alguien entro a mi oficina y por inercia guarde el anillo en mi bolsillo.

-¿Te asuste?- pregunto naruto y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada- me encontré a Saku saliendo de aquí, y yo me preguntaba ¿cuándo le dirás?- me acerque al él y negué con la cabeza- o bueno tal vez quieres que yo lo haga.- inmediatamente me puse frente a él.

-No puedes- respondí, en realidad no supe porque lo dije, y él me miro extrañado- Mi madre organizo una comida el Sábado y quisiera que ella todavía nos viera juntos- el asintió.

-De acuerdo, solo habla con Hina, me preocupa sabes está un poco neurótica- yo asentí y él se retiró de mi oficina, volví al trabajo, y en realidad si trabajaba, muchos de mis familiares se cuestionan eso y no es que me importe solo que a veces molesta.

Al parecer todos están decididos a visitarme hoy, y si mis ojos no me engañan Jiraya está enfrente de mí, lo salude como es debido.

-No tienes asistente- me comunico y yo asentí.

-Su ahijada es lectora compulsiva, la mande a que comprara unos libros- Jiraya rio.

-¿Jane Austen?- asentí- sus libros están maltratados y los dono a una biblioteca, supongo que se arrepintió- sonreí y asentí.

-Supongo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le preste más atención- ¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiar de trabajo?- lo mire sin comprender- ¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiar tu trabajo por el mío?- abrí los ojos más de lo normal y lo mire buscando indicios de que me estuviera jugando una broma, pero hablaba en serio.

-…

-No me lo tomes a mal pero quiero que manejes mis acciones y también quisiera darte otras que compre recientemente, estoy envejeciendo y no tengo hijos, Naruto no se interesa en lo que hago y no hablo de Sakura ya que tampoco y bueno tu eres parte de la familia.

-No creo que sea buena idea, solo lo hace porque me voy a casar con Sakura, no por…

-Sé que eres capaz, no solo es por el hecho de que vallamos a ser familia política, te conozco muchacho y creo que tú eres el mejor que podría manejar esto- suspire- te dejare pensarlo, tengo paciencia.

Después de esto salió de mi oficina, ¿es correcto? Algo no me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo si, cuando te dicen que te cierran una puerta te abren una ventana, es algo imbécil pensar eso si soy rico pero toda mi vida he vivido bajo la sombra de mi hermano, tal vez si tengo un trabajo diferente mi padre ya no me pueda comparar.

-Sabes, hoy me toco tratar a un paciente con cáncer- me contaba Sakura mientras acariciaba su espalda, acabamos de tener sexo por segunda vez, sus dedo se encontraba haciendo círculos en mi pecho- es difícil.

-¿No estas acostumbrada?- pregunte y ella me volteo a ver.

-No es eso, es solo que mi paciente ha vivido 7 años, solamente- me disculpe con la mirada y me beso castamente- su madre lloro como si la que estuviera muriendo fuera ella.

Me coloque rápidamente encima de ella y bese su nariz.

-No pienses en eso ya. No es tu área-le dije mientras la besaba lentamente, ella sonrió en el beso.

-¿Todavía no estás cansado?- me pregunto y yo nege con la cabeza.

-Sabes que nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Sa-ku-ra, eres como mi droga personal- le susurre mientras besaba su cuello y ella rio.

-Me alegro.

Y después de eso ya no hablamos más, cuando tuvimos sexo por tercera vez me di cuenta de que no tenía suficiente, no me cansaba de ella.

La observaba mientras dormía y estaba consciente de que sonreía como un bobo, en alguna parte de la noche me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Itachi tenía razón, estaba jodido, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Pegue mi frente con la de ella y susurre "que me hiciste Sakura"

-Te amo- le susurre, esa palabra nunca se la había dicho a ninguna mujer y se sentía bien- te amo, Sakura- le volví a susurrar y esta vez me acomode para dormir.

**Lo lamento, sé que es corto y que tarde años en actualizar, tratare de terminar y subir el próximo en pocos días.**

**No me odien T.T **


	17. Chapter 17

Estaba dormido hasta que sentí como Sakura se empezó a mover, estábamos acurrucados hasta que ella se intentó zafar, estaba demasiado cómodo con ella a mi lado así que la sujete mejor y la pegue nuevamente a mi cuerpo y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo, pero no pude ya que nuevamente se intentaba levantar.

-Sasuke-me llamo- vamos sé que estas despierto- ahora se volteo para quedar boca arriba en la cama- ya casi es hora de que me valla.

-Hmp.

-Vamos sasuke- sin embargo no la solté y ella rio un poco- abre los ojos dormilón, tú también tienes que trabajar- solté un gran suspiro y abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de saku, la cual hizo que me inundara una sensación cálida en mi cuerpo, después vi sus ojos, eran de color verde y me encantaban.

-shh- la calle y me pegue más a ella- déjame estar 5 min así- volví a cerrar mis ojos y ella rio un poco.

-De acuerdo dormilón- ella se volteo y nuestros cuerpos volvieron a encajar perfectamente, pero ya no pude dormir, solo sentía a sakura, su olor era fascinante, tan fresco.

-Saku, ¿Cómo decidiste que querías estudiar medicina?- quería saber más de ella, y que ella supiera más de mí.

-Mmm cuando mi padre murió, unas semanas después nos dieron una plática de medicina, ahí supe que era lo mío, y tu ¿Cómo decidiste que ibas a estudiar?

-En realidad no lo decidí yo, nuestro padre nos lo asigno, la única que fue rebelde fue Hina, sin embargo nunca supe que quería estudiar y no importa al final me gusto la carrera.

-Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Azul, ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando aprendiste andar en bicicleta?-ella rio.

-No lo sé, mm 6 ¿Por qué leyes?

-¿Por qué cardiología?

-mm buen punto, supongo que también te atrajo la idea- bese su cabello- ¿postre favorito?

-No me gusta lo dulce- me acomode mejor, mi brazo quedo en una especie de triangulo y recargue mi cabeza en mi mano así teniendo más altura, sakura hizo lo mismo solo que en lado contrario- y ¿tu?

-mmm helado de nuez. Ya sé por qué no te comes los postres que te hago- me miro acusadoramente y yo solo me limite acariciarle su mejilla, es tan hermosa.

-Dios, no me dejes nunca- sin pensar en lo que dije, la bese, este beso era lento quería disfrutarla y ella no me lo impidió, nos separamos y ella me sonrió.

-Claro que no, te amo- eso alegro mi corazón y fue como si respirara después de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua.- Sin embargo esos fueron más de 5 min y me voy a bañar- se paró, dejando al descubierto su espalda, tomo mi camisa, se la puso para dirigirse al baño.

Todavía no entendía cuál era el punto de taparse, la veía desnuda todas las noches, todavía no entiendo a las mujeres.

Tome mi pantalón, para sacarle la cartera y también encontré la caja del anillo de mi madre, mire al baño y me pregunte ¿debería dárselo? Mi madre me lo dio para que la mujer que amara lo trajera y… ya no seguí escondí la caja cuando sakura salió del baño con solo una toalla, me introduje al baño con la caja.

Mientras me bañaba, pensé que aunque se lo diera no lo podía usar ya que es médico y no es correcto que lleve cosas, sin embargo tengo una cadena donde se lo puede llevar, como un collar así cuando salga lo podría usar… sacudí mi cabeza ya que estaba pensando en tonterías.

Cuando salí vestido profesionalmente de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina, donde ella estaba cocinando, en la noche yo aria la cena, tenía música un poco movida y me encantaba verla fingiendo cantar y hacer movimientos extraños cuando salía el coro. Me escabullí por detrás de ella, la alce y ella dio un pequeño grito, yo reí.

-¿Debería preocuparme? Estas haciendo movimientos extraños- ella me fulmino con la mirada y golpeo mi hombro.

-Cállate, además tú también haces movimientos extraños- alce una de mis cejas y ella bufo- no, pero podrías.

-Saku ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- ella me sonrió y sus ojos te tornaron divertidos- ¿Qué?

-Es la segunda vez que me dices Saku- sonreí, no me había dado cuenta, me gustaba tratarla de vez en cuando con familiaridad.- me gusta.

-A mí me gustas tú- ella se sonrojo y me dio un beso en mi mejilla y volvió a su labor de cocinar.

-Sasuke- la mire para que siguiera- ¿podrías pasar por mí en la noche?- asentí y ella sonrió, pero poco después se sonrojo un poco, la mire con curiosidad- y tal vez… podríamos ir al cine- su tono de voz cada vez bajaba más hasta que se convirtió en un susurro- así como en una cita.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?- ella se sonrojo más y me acerque a ella, la voltee para poder ver sus ojos- eso está mal- ella me miro con cara de no entender, yo suspire y le sonreí- Señorita Haruno ¿Quisiera ir a ver una película conmigo en la noche?

-¿Es una cita?- pregunto ella siguiéndome el juego.

-Absolutamente, tal vez no veamos la película, comprare sus palomitas y las entradas, y la traeré a casa en la noche- ella mordió su labio y sonrió, estaba feliz, tal vez por que íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita.

Llegue al departamento, me cambie, no es que no pudiera ir al cine en traje, pero pensé que incomodaría a Sakura, me puse algo más informal, jeans, una playera azul, y zapatos del mismo tono, tal vez no le hiciera mucho caso a Hina cuando me hablaba de moda pero éramos hermanos teníamos buen estilo después de todo.

Me dirigí al hospital y ahí estaba Sakura, esperándome, sonreí de medio lado, todavía no se daba cuenta de mi presencia y me tome un minuto para estudiarla, tenía unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca y eso hacia resaltar su figura, casi no puedo controlar la erección que me provoco solo con verla, me maldije una y otra vez, ya que por más que tenga sexo con ella parece como si no fuera suficiente ¿acaso así se sentía estar enamorado?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta ya que nunca me había enamorado, o al menos nunca me había enamorado así.

-Hola- la salude y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Te vez guapo-sonreí de medio lado y tome su mano.

-Lo sé y tú me provocaste un problema entre mis piernas cuando te vi- ella se rio y abrazo mi brazo mientras nos dirigíamos al coche.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de trivialidades y de vez en cuando una aventura de cuando éramos más jóvenes, durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado de la persona correcta y no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

-¿Así que dejaste a tu tortuga asándose en el sol?- pregunte con una sonrisa apunto de reír- y murió.

-¡Pensé que tenía frio! y se me olvido que la había dejado en el sol- reí y ella también.-oh también tuve dos pajaritos y los nombre ping y pong, pero un día ping mato a pong.-reí más fuerte y pensé en una historia en que contarle.

-Bueno, yo tenía un hámster y estaba embarazada, un día tuvo a sus pequeños hamstersitos, pero tiempo después notamos que disminuían, ¡mi hámster se comió a sus hijos! Fue algo traumático, tenía 7 años- ahora ella rio.

-¡Tenías un hámster caníbal!-ella parecía no creerlo y yo tampoco lo creería pero era cierto.

La tarde paso demasiado rápido, no recuerdo cual fue la última vez que reí tanto, y no quería que acabara, llego la hora de entrar a la sala, y elegimos una película de misterio con un poco de acción, al parecer a Sakura no le gustaban los romances excesivos, sonreí orgulloso al pensar en ella.

No me di cuenta hasta tiempo después de que muchas personas nos miraban, las mujeres a mí pero me molesto el hecho de que los hombres estuvieran mirándola a ella, lo que hice fue atraerla un poco más a mí, discretamente claro.

Compramos un combo y entramos a ver la película, volteaba de vez en cuando viendo las reacciones de Sakura y sonría un poco al verla tan metida en la película.

Volvimos al departamento y estábamos en la cocina bebiendo agua.

-Gracias, en verdad me divertí- me dijo sakura, estaba recargada en la isla, me pegue a ella y la bese, el beso era lento y sentía cada movimiento, una de sus manos la tenía en mi abdomen, y en realidad no lo pensé demasiado, saque el anillo que tenia en mi bolsillo y se lo coloque, ella al sentir algo extraño termino nuestro beso y miro el anillo.

-Era de mi madre- explique y ella me volteo a ver con los ojos brillosos- ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- se le escapo una pequeña lagrima y sonrió.

-Pensé que ya estábamos comprometidos- asentí y me sentí un poco afligido- Gracias.-me dio varios besos fugases y me dijo más tranquila- claro que me casare contigo.

Pase el resto de la semana como medio atontado, aunque yo diría estúpido más bien. El sábado llego y todos nos reunimos en casa de mis padres, Sakura se colocó un vestido color blanco, se veía tan apetecible, y aunque le diera indirectas de que nos desapareciéramos un momento por la casa ella me ignoraba o se reía nerviosamente.

Hinata llego y saludo a todos con gran entusiasmo, me acorralo diciendo que tenía que hablar seriamente conmigo, yo me imaginaba de que, solo asentí y naruto llego después, nos saludamos, estuvimos hablando durante un tiempo hasta que llego Itachi el cual estaba emocionado.

-¿Cuándo le diste el anillo?- me pregunto y Naruto casi se atraganta.

-Hace unos días.

Pasamos al jardín, hacia una ventisca veraniega y se sentía bien estar en la sombra.

-Sakura, te ves adorable- dijo mi madre.

-Gracias-ella solo se sonrojo- ¿Cómo sigue tu tratamiento?

-Bastante bien, aunque no he tenido alteraciones últimamente-Comento mi madre, todos la veíamos preocupados.

-Saben, el otro dia mi querida madre me dio un folleto de fertilidad- menciono Itachi.

-Y es justo eres el mayor, aunque Sasuke se va a casar primero- menciono mi madre, todas las miradas se dirigeron hacia nosotros.

-Si, de hecho, tortolitos ¿Cuándo se van a casar?-pregunto Ino.

-No lo sabemos, no hemos hablado mucho al respecto- respondió Sakura e Ino solo se rio.

-No por supuesto que no, están tratando lo mejor que pueden de complacer a Mikoto- Saku solo se sonrojo bastante y volteo a otro lugar.

-Solo estamos tratando por ustedes y nosotros-respondí sin contar que Naruto se iba atragantar con su bebida.

-Oh dios, Naruto ¿estás bien?- el solo asintió y me fulmino con la mirada, esta vez me sonroje un poco al ser tan descuidado.

-asi que… Fugaku a usted ¿no le gustaría tener nietos?-le pregunto Sakura a mi padre que en todo momento se mantuvo callado.

-hmp.- contesto simplemente y Sakura puso esa mirada de desafío en sus ojos.

-Si le vas a enseñar monosílabos a nuestros hijos mejor no los traigo con su abuelo-mi padre ahora desvió su mirada hacia mí y sonreí de medio lado- no sería bueno para ellos, suficiente tengo con su padre- yo rodé los ojos y ella rio.

-¿Qué tal si es una niña? Me encantaría comprarle vestidos- mi madre estaba a punto de llorar y mire a Sakura, se veía tranquila, no creo que quiera tener hijos ahora pero más adelante puede, sonreía y daba opiniones, lo hacía por mi madre claro esta e inclusive ino estaba en la conversación.

Y no pude evitar que mi imaginación volara, tal vez en un futuro nos mudaríamos a una casa con jardín, y cuando llegara a casa vería a Sakura con un bulto en sus brazos, me pregunte como serian nuestros hijos, y me burle inconscientemente de que si tuviera un varón y saliera con el cabello rosa, ¿sufriría o no?

-Sasuke ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto mi hermana en un susurro y yo asentí, fuimos a la sala y voltie para ver que no hubiera nadie pero todos estaban en el jardín.

-Dime Hina.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad, esto es demasiado, nuestra madre- tomo aire- incluso nuestro padre se están ilusionado mucho, dios sasuke les están hablando de hijos, ¡Hijos!-se tomó el puente de la nariz y suspiro- por favor.

-No puedo Hina- mi hermana me miro con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no? Ya te acostaste con ella, ¿no era eso lo que querías?-pregunto y me enoje, claro que era eso pero había más.

-No lo entiendes Hinata, ella es una de las mejores cardiólogas y cuida a nuestra madre ¡gratis!, su hermano es mi mejor amigo, además Jiraya me ofreció su puesto y si termino con sakura perderé…-mi frase se vio interrumpida por un pequeño grito de Hinata.

-Oh dios, ¡deja de utilizarla! Dile la verdad- Hinata estaba más que enojada.-tienes que decirle.

-¡que le diga que! ¡ ¿Oh lo lamento, yo soy el culpable de tu accidente, y desde ese día te he utilizado para hacer negocios con tu padrino, para que cuides a mi madre y satisfagas mis necesidades sexuales!?- No lo grite pero lo dije más fuerte de lo normal.

-Si…- En ese momento escuchamos como un vaso se rompía y mi respiración se cortó, ahí de pie junto a la pared estaba Sakura con una mano tapando su boca y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Recobre la respiración y trate de hablarle pero ella se fue corriendo, en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de mí y entre en pánico, no quería que me abandonara.

Corrí de tras de ella.

**Bueno ya se supo la verdad, a decir verdad ya era hora, no todo podía seguir así.**

**¿Qué dicen? Bueno/malo. Opiniones/sugerencias. Son recibidas las malas como las buenas. **

**Escríbanme un review. **

**Los amo. **


	18. Chapter 18

Corrí lo más rápido que pude tras de ella y la intercepte en la salida, cerré la puerta con mis manos y ella quedo atrapada entre mis brazos, ella se quedó inmóvil y yo no sabía que decir.

-Sakura-susurre.-Yo…

-Déjame ir-su voz se oía quebrada pero decidida, sin embargo yo no podía dejarla ir, no podía.

-Lo lamento- dije y ella volteo, sus ojos estaban rojos, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo unos pasos atrás de ella.-Perdóname pequeña, yo no…

-Cállate, no te quiero escuchar- vi como su mano tocaba la puerta hasta que encontró el pomo, y salió corriendo, Salí de tras de ella nuevamente y la ábrase contra mí.

-No te vayas Sakura, déjame explicarte…- entonces estallo.

-¡Explicarme que! ¡Que me estuviste usando todo este tiempo!, ¡eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida!- Se acercó a mí y me empezó a golpear el pecho con sus manos, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos. – Todo este tiempo, sintiéndome fatal por no poder recordar al "amor de mi vida" cuando en realidad mis recuerdos habían vuelto,- se alejó de mi- dios yo… creía que había algo mal en mí, tu no estabas en mi memoria, y en verdad nunca estuviste ahí.

-Sakura.- Dije acercándome más a ella, pero cada paso que daba ella se alejaba dos.

-No te me acerques- la mire a los ojos y no encontré ningún signo que me dijera lo contrario- ¡me entregue a ti! Me dijiste que eso era tan normal entre nosotros, y yo de estúpida te creí, lo único que te importaba era satisfacer tu deseo de tenerme, una más en tu lista ¿no?- mi pecho dolía, la mirada que me transmitía sakura era de tanto odio y tristeza,

-No eres estúpida, no pienses así yo fui un bastardo…-y nuevamente no me dejo terminar.

-Lo eres, tiempo presente- salieron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo…

-Sakura- se escuchó la voz de naruto, ambos volteamos y Hina también estaba atrás, supuse que había sido ella la que fue por él, inmediatamente Sakura corrió a sus brazos como si de un salvavidas se tratara, eso también me dolió, ahora se escuchaban los sollozos y yo me sentí el ser más miserable del planeta- lo siento.

-El me… ¿lo sientes?-pronuncio sakura mientras se separaba de el- tu… ¿lo sabias?- el solo asintió y ella termino todo el contacto con el.- Y aun así ¿lo dejaste? Lo dejaste usarme como si de tu celular se tratara- me miro a mi y después a él, bajo el rostro y veía como trataba se sofocar sus sollozos, trate nuevamente de abrazarla pero se separó de mí y me dio una enorme cachetada.

-Sakura- trate nuevamente de tocarla aunque sea un poco pero ella me volvió a dar otra, mis mejillas estaban rojas, me las merecía lo sabía.

-No te acerques a mí- miro a Naruto- Tu tampoco- cada vez se alejaba más de todos,- no quiero que se me acerquen, que me hablen, ni siquiera quiero que me miren.

-Saku eres mi hermana…

-¿¡En serio!?- grito ella con todo el sarcasmo del mundo- Para mí nunca más vas a volver a hacer alguien que aprecie,- miro a Hinata- tú también lo sabias y no dijiste nada, eres igual de despreciable que tu hermano- no sabía qué hacer, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y estas estaban llenas de odio.

-Sakura, perdóname-dijo mi hermana.

-¿Los demás también lo saben?-mi hermana negó- Sasuke- me llamo y voltee inmediatamente- en unos días iré por mis cosas- abrí un poco más mis ojos, ella me estaba abandonando.

-¿Tus cosas?-susurre sin poder procesar la información.

-Tienes razón, no son mis cosas, esas cosas son las que tu hipócrita hermana me dio- voltee a ver a hina y esta palideció.- quémalas entonces, no me importa.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y mi hermano salió de ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Saku, mi papa ya dijo que si tiene nietos los va a enseñar a pescar y a…-su voz se paró al vernos a todos y se puso serio- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura fue corriendo a él y en cuanto lo abrazo empezó a llorar, yo me sentía tan impotente, ella solo repetía "sácame de aquí" en los brazos de Itachi, el asintió y la empezó a conducir al coche, Naruto reacciono y la jalo del brazo, sin embargo ella lo golpeo en la mejilla.

-Nunca en tu vida, me vuelvas a hablar, olvídate que tienes a una hermana- Itachi veía anonadado la escena y Naruto empezó a lagrimear- porque yo ya no tengo un hermano.

Y sin más se fue con mi hermano en su coche.

Hinata se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y empezó a llorar, Naruto estaba en el piso llorando y yo estaba en un estado de shock, no creía en nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podia ser cierto, una parte de mi subcociente se burlaba de mi.

"¿Acaso creías que ella se iba a quedar contigo después de que supiera la verdad?"

Era una pregunta que me hacía seguido después de darme cuenta de que la quería, y la respuesta obvia era que no, camine hacia naruto y le tendí mi mano, en la tomo, teníamos que entrar.

-Me odia-susurro- es lo único que me queda y ahora ella me odia.

-No te odia, dale tiempo, eres su hermano, te perdonara- el solo asentía, y yo moría internamente, ella me odiaría por el resto de su vida, no me perdonaría, la única mujer que he amado, a mí no me perdonara, ella y yo no tenemos algo parecido a un llamado de la sangre como lo había entre ella y Naruto.

Todos nos calmamos al entrar, habíamos salido unos momentos, sin embargo se sentía como una eternidad, me pare en la salida del jardín, los demás se fueron a sentar, vi a todos mi madre con su hermosa sonrisa, se le partirá el corazón, después de esto no creo que sakura vuelva a querer ver a mi familia por el resto de su vida.

-¿Y sakura?- pregunto mi madre- persuadí un poco a tu padre para que sea más amable- voltee a ver a mi padre y fruncí el ceño si no fuera por el no estaría muriendo por dentro, nunca hubiera provocado ese accidente, nunca hubiera mentido y nunca me hubiera enamorado.

-Fue al hospital.-mentí.

-Oh, mi dulce niña siempre trabajando.- sonreí- pero volverá? –asentí.

Fui a la sala a calmar un poco mis emociones, estaba tan molesto con mi padre pero cuando me calmaba mi pecho dolía, así que me volvía a enojar, la ira es más fácil manejarla que el dolor, en ese momento llego Itachi y me proporciono un golpe justo en el estómago sofocándome.

-Eres un bastardo, nunca crei que cayeras tan bajo-susurro Itachi en mi oído- te golpearía en la cara pero no quiero que mama se preocupe.

-Itachi ¿Dónde está?

-Hasta crees que te lo diré- su voz era de desprecio hacia a mí pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

-Por favor-mi voz me traiciono, sonó un poco quebrada- ¿está bien?

-Está destrozada, te odia- su mirada se suavizo al verme- ¿en verdad la amas?

Me senté en el sillón y asentí, se sentó junto a mí, coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-Cuéntame tu versión.

.

.

.

Esa noche no había dormido casi nada, todo en el maldito departamento me recordaba a ella, trate de llamarla unas mil veces, le deje mensajes de voz pero nada, estaba en la entrada del hospital, pero no sabía si era buena idea intentar algo hoy.

Entonces la vi, era jodidamente hermosa, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y entro, ahí lo supe, dejaría pasar unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen.

.

.

.

Dios, alguien que me viera diría que soy un maldito acosador, toda esta semana había seguido a Sakura, se estaba quedando con el imbécil de Sasori, Sakura estaba vulnerable y ese estúpido trataría de sacar provecho.

Hoy era el día.

Baje del coche y me dirigí a la entrada del hospital, estaba en el mostrador viendo un caso posiblemente, estaba un poco más delgada y se veía demacrada, ahí mi valor se fue, y me fui de ahí.

Llegue a mi oficina y golpee el muro, maldiciéndome.

-Señor Uchiha tiene una llamada de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? Itachi-pregunte más tranquilo.

-Es mama- no necesito decir más ya que Salí inmediatamente al Hospital.

Las manos me sudaban, iba a poder hablar otra vez con ella, tal vez si le contaba mi versión, me perdonaría y volvería a mi lado. Pregunte por mi madre y me diron la habitación.

Y ahí estaba de espaldas, su voz, dando el informe médico a mi madre y a mi hermano.

-Sakura-mi voz sonó grave y su espalda se tensó, vi cada movimiento que hacia hasta que se volteo a mí, salió de la habitación y yo la seguí estaba en el pasillo con la carpeta y su bata, su cabello amarrado en una coleta, sus ojeras y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo- yo…

-Señor Uchiha, su madre está bien, estable, le daré otro medicamento que se deberá tomar por una semana- sus ojos no me mostraban nada, ni odio, ni amor, ni tristeza o alegría.

-Sakura, por favor escúchame, tengo que decirte como pasaron- mi frase fue interrumpida cuando ella se volteo y se fue, la perseguí pero no sirvió de mucho ya que entro a un consultorio.

Mi orgullo, mi ego mi todo estaba siendo maltratado, volví a la habitación de mi madre donde Itachi me esperaba.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?-susurre a Itachi y el negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo esta mama?- pregunte derrotado.

-Bien en lo que cabe, Hina se puso un poco borracha anoche y se le fue la lengua- esto no era bueno, no pensé que a Hina también le afectaría.

-Disculpen tengo el alta- dijo sakura con su voz profesional, la mire pero ella no me devolvió la mirada, solo miraba a Itachi- firma aquí- su voz se suavizo cuando hablo con él, y eso me puso ridículamente celoso.

-Gracias Saku.

-De nada Ita- le toco el brazo y se acercó a mi madre- Mikoto, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Sin más se fue, en todo lo que estuvo aquí, no reparo en mi presencia, como si fuera un fantasma, maldita molestia.

Espere todo el día hasta que salió del hospital y se fue con el imbécil de Sasori.

.

.

.

Estaba desesperado, ella no me quería ver, cuando la iba buscar estaba en consulta o en una operación, sus turnos eran mas largos y siempre iba escoltada por el idiota de su ex.

En la noche parecía un maniaco cuando dormía con una prenda de ella que me recordara su olor.

Estaba en la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital, tenía planeado esperarla en su oficina, escuche su risa, estaba con su ahora guardaespaldas y me acerque.

-Sakura-ella me vio y su sonrisa se borró.

-Uchiha- me sentí afligido, no le tomo más de dos segundos ir a la caja y pedir su café, yo tendí el dinero pagándolo pero ella lo volvió a pagar de todos modos.

-¿podemos hablar?-ella me miro y después miro a su acompañante-por favor- ella suspiro y asintió.

-puedes adelantate, Sasori- el susodicho asintió y salió del recinto, nos sentamos en la mesa, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Te he estado buscando.

-Lo sé. Me lo han dicho.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- bufo un poco- si eso es todo de lo que querias hablar creo que mejor me voy- se levanto y yo alcance a tomar su brazo.

-No todavía no te he dicho, perdona hace mucho que no te veo- ella asintió y se volvió a sentar.

-Habla entonces.

-Hace unos meses yo llegue de Londres con excelentes noticias, me puse a trabajar sin embargo mi padre seguía despreciando mi trabajo, el único motivo por el cual no renunciaba era mi madre- tome aire- conocí a tu padrino para proponerle un negocio y me dijo que todavía no tenía "estabilidad" lo cual le dije que una chica tenía mi corazón y el supuso que estaba enamorado.

-¿no te dio el sí?- yo negué.

-Hina me invito a un bar a tomar unos tragos con su novio y con la hermana de su novio que llegaba esa noche- ella asintió- ese día fui a la farmacia y me llamo mi padre, y me enoje, decidí que buscaría otro empleo, sin embargo necesitaba descargar mi ira, así que empecé a lanzar bolas de nieve estaba tan concentrado y cegado de ira que no reaccione hasta que escuche cuando choco un coche y en ese coche estabas tu.

-Y llamaste a la ambulancia- asentí.

-Fui contigo, tenían cámaras y no estaba muy seguro si me reconocerían, además no te podía abandonar, pensé que en cuanto te despertaras me demandarías y no necesitaba una demanda en mi currículo, no me dejaron pasar asi que dije que eras mi prometida.

-Y te dejaron pasar-

-Tiempo después llego Naruto y todos los demás, mi madre estaba ilusionada, pero yo te iba a explicar las cosas cuando despertaras, unos momentos antes de que te lo dijera Hinata se le ocurrió que tal vez le aria bien a mama tener compañía aparte tu necesitabas cuidados, así matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, creía que si tu tenías más amigos y personas a quienes querer te abrirías más.

-Así que te dejo usarme.

-sin embargo susedio lo del viaje, te deje sola y cuando volvi- la mire a los ojos- dios estabas hermosa, platicábamos y sentía que podia ser yo mismo contigo- tome un poco de mi café para seguir hablando- pero dios lo único que quería era hacerte mía una y otra vez, pero entonces tocamos el piano y Naruto me convenció de que duráramos un poco más con la mentira, quería que disfrutaras un poco más de la vida- ella bajo la mirada- el tiempo paso y yo me enamore de ti-ella inmediatamente miro mis ojos para ver algún rastro de mentira.

-De acuerdo.

-Sakura lo que más quiero en esta vida es que me perdones- ella asintió- no he podido dormir, o concentrarme en otra cosa, por favor, lo siento.

-Está bien Sasuke- mi corazón se aceleró cuando volvió a pronunciar mi nombre- yo te perdono- con esas palabras volví a respirar.

-Sakura no sabes lo cuanto que te he ex…- cuando intenté tomar su mano ella la alejo y me cayó con un gesto silencioso.

-No te confundas por favor- tomo aire- que te perdone no significa que todo vaya a seguir como antes, dios yo-se froto el cuello con su mano y suspiro- te juro que no te hubiera demandado y con el tiempo hubiera atendido a Mikoto ya que es un amor de persona, sin embargo no importa ya.

Se levantó, saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio, el anillo de mi madre.

-Esto no es mio, te agradezco que me dijeras lo que en realidad paso, o al menos de tu punto de vista, pero por favor ya no me busques, o me llames, si en un futuro nos vemos trata de ignorarme igual que yo lo are.

_Adiós Sasuke_… Y después se fue, el dolor que sentí no se compara con el que había sentido antes, este era peor, si en mi guardaba alguna esperanza, acababa de morir, mire el anillo y sentí mis ojos arder, y reí incrédulo, yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha llorando por que le acababan de romper el corazón.

**Hola mi gente bonita, les traigo el cap, léanlo disfrútenlo, en realidad no sé si me salió muy bien pero espero que les guste y si no perdonen las molestias.**

**¿Merece un review?**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿has hablado con ella?- le pregunte a Naruto, el negó con la cabeza-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trataste?

-hace una semana y me rompió la nariz- estábamos sentados en mi oficina-¿y tú?

-Hace 6 meses- inevitablemente recordé cuando hablamos en el café.- le insististe de mas- el asintió.

-creo que esta vez la perdí inevitablemente- se inclinó en mi escritorio- es mi hermanita y ella ya no me ve así- se tomó la cabeza con las manos- sabes me cerró la puerta en la cara y con eso rompió la nariz, el único acercamiento que tuve con ella fue cuando me la curo y no me dejo decir nada.

-¿Crees que este saliendo con…?-deje mi pregunta ya que el la comprendió y negó con la cabeza, yo suspire aliviado ya que la seguía amando como hace algunos meses.

-Sasuke ¿ella te regreso algo?

-el anillo y otras cosas- suspire, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y por eso ahora estábamos tomando esta como una charla esencial.

-qué remedio, nos vemos, tengo que volver al trabajo- asentí, yo también.

Suspire y retome mi trabajo, todo me parecía tan aburrido e innecesario, que inevitablemente no pude controlar mis pensamientos que terminaron en Sakura, ¿sabes cuando haces algo y cuando lo recuerdas es como si lo estuvieras viendo como tercera persona? Bueno algo así me pasaba.

Recordaba lo suaves que son sus labios y su piel, sus caricias en mi pecho cuando hablábamos después de hacer el amor, sus gemidos.

-Señor Uchiha- sentí como me tocaban mi hombro y salí de mi ensoñación, voltee a ver a mi secretaria la cual me miraba con una sonrisa tímida- el señor Jiraya lo espera en su despacho en una hora.

-gracias- dije y ella se retiró, suspire, no es la primera vez que me pasa en estos meses.

Tome mi pose más profesional que pude, al salir de mi oficina, en estos meses me había vuelto más brutal según mi hermano, pero era el único método de no sentir el vacío en mi pecho, hace tiempo que Jiraya me había pedido que aceptara su puesto y en realidad lo quería, alejarme de la empresa de mi padre es lo mejor que podría pasarme, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Si hubiese renunciado antes, no me había enamorado y no estaría en esta situación.

Llegue a su recepción y su secretaria estaba al pendiente de la conversación que tenía, inmediatamente cuando me vio me jalo para que también alcanzara a escuchar, yo rodé los ojos e inclusive iba a irme pero la voz que escuche me detuvo y pegue más el oído a la puerta.

-… sabes que no puedo hacerlo- era la voz de Sakura, sonaba calmada.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Tú lo amas y el también, ya paso el tiempo ¿no lo puedes superar? Perdónalo ya- ¿Jiraya estaba abogando por mí? Escuche a Sakura suspirar.

-Lamento informarte que las personas que te aman no te utilizan, además padrino, lo he superado, lo he perdonado, también a Naruto- su tono frio me recuerda al mío, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Ya no lo amas?- esa pregunta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, tomo más de dos minutos antes de que respondiera y yo volviera a sentir como alguien me hiriera de gravedad.

-No, ya no lo amo.

-¡Mentira! Tu todavía lo amas y por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan terca y dale una segunda oportunidad- escuche como Jiraya se alteraba y golpeaba su escritorio.

-¡¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien que me uso?!-Grito también Sakura- no sé en que mundo vivas pero en el mío eso no es amor, ¡eso no se merece una segunda oportunidad!

-¡Por dios! Sakura, ponte en sus zapatos también, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo y aparte ¿te pusiste a pensar en que tan difícil fue para él? Te dejo entrar a su vida, te fue fiel todo este tiempo, y déjame decirte que era todo un casanova- sonreí de medio lado, Jiraya realmente me estaba defendiendo- Te cuido, te presento a sus padres y a todo mundo como su futura esposa, y lo más importante te dejo entrar en su corazón.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero eso no justifica que me mintió- se quedaron callados unos minutos y su secretaria me alejo para después tocar la puerta y anunciarme, pude ver como Sakura se tensaba y después se relajaba.

-Buenas tardes, Jiraya- soné lo más profesional que pude y me situé al lado de la mujer que me roba el sueño- Sakura- pronuncie su nombre saboreándolo y ella se estremeció. Su padrino parecía divertido.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke- su voz era como una caricia para mí, pero en ningún momento me volteo a ver, yo en cambio no había despegado mi vista de ella- con permiso, supongo que tienen negocios que tratar- antes de que se fuera Jiraya.

-Sakura, Sasuke va a ocupar mi puesto- ella se sorprendió y por primera vez en meses me volvió a ver, nuestros ojos se encontraron pero me veían con algo de ¿decepción?

-Felicidades- dijo.

-¿no crees que se merece un abrazo de felicitación en vez de ese seco "Felicidades"?-dijo Jiraya y ella lo miro con odio.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mí y me rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, yo la atraje de la cintura para acércala lo más que pude a mí, cerré mis ojos e inhale su aroma, disfrute de cada segundo hasta que me susurro.

-Después de todo lo conseguiste ¿no?- con toda la ironía del mundo y se separó de mí.

Ese abrazo duro como 10 segundos pero fueron los 10 segundos más felices que he tenido en 6 meses, se fue sin más y yo volví a sentir como se abría de nuevo la herida que dejo hace unos meses.

-Gracias- le dije mientras seguía viendo la puerta.- usted lo sabía- afirme mientras me sentaba.

-Muchacho, antes de trabajar en esto fui investigador privado y tengo contactos- se sirvió y me sirvió un vaso de agua- como por ejemplo tu amigo Suigetsu.

-Ese bocazas, sin embargo ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-Cuando entre a la habitación del hospital, la química que hay entre ustedes es abrumadora- se rio- en serio, creí que podía escribir toda una novela, así que deje que pasara, y tal vez si escriba una novela a través de eso- se volvió a reír, y pensé que estaba loco.

-¿así que todavía está pensando en que yo sea su sucesor?

-Por supuesto, Sasuke, debes entender que no te doy este privilegio solo por Sakura, eso sería tomarle mucha importancia- se puso más serio- es por ti, tus habilidades, me agradan.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ahora, durante esta semana estarás pegado a mí como piojo y quiero que aprendas todo lo que hago.

Me reí internamente y asentí, llame a Itachi para informarle, al fin de cuentas, nuestro padre creía que el podía manejar todo el, así que le voy a dar gusto, el resto de la semana me la pase siendo una especie de asistente personal de Jiraya, me explicaba cosas que tenía que aprender y estudiar, era increíble el hecho de tener que casi asistir otra vez a la universidad, después de la semana tome el cargo y esta vez era Jiraya el que estaría pegado a mi supervisándome.

Cuando comía en mi departamento, lo hacía en la cocina, a Sakura le gustaba más así y en realidad no quería perder esa costumbre que habíamos creado, ya no dormía en mi habitación, y la ropa de ella seguía perfectamente acomodada, nunca nos habíamos tomado fotos, en cierto aspecto agradezco eso.

Mis pensamientos se desviaron cuando el timbre sonó, el portero me aviso que era Uzumaki, lo cual me extraño ya que ese era el segundo apellido de Naruto, de todos modos lo deje pasar.

-Hola- la persona que cruzo el ascensor definitivamente no era Naruto.

-¿Karin?

-Me alegra que me recuerdes- estaba mojada, tenía un rato que había empezado a llover- lamento interrumpir pero Naruto menciono que vivías aquí y en verdad no consigo un taxi que me lleve con mi primo, ¿crees que pueda estar aquí? Hasta que pare la lluvia- asentí mientras la llevaba a un baño.

-Úsalo, mientras iré por algo para que te pongas- ella asintió y salí de ahí, tome una de mis sudaderas y uno de mis boxers, no quiero que use nada de Sakura y cambie su aroma.

Dios, juro que solo iba a ir y dejar la ropa pero hace meses que no estoy con alguien, y verla bañarse no suprimió mi instinto básico, entre y libere meses de no hacer nada, Karin tenía una cara de satisfacción en el rostro cuando le serví en una taza agua caliente para un té y yo me estaba muriendo de la culpabilidad, en cada penetración no pude hacer más que imaginar el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Así que también te gusta en la regadera?-me pregunto lívidamente.

-Fue mi primera opción- respondí sin ánimos de hablar de más, el elevador sonó y fui a ver quién era quien había subido, alma casi se me va del cuerpo cuando descubro quien es.

-Sakura-susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto, estábamos en el pasillo que conectaba con la puerta de mi departamento, la entre cerré para que no viera a Karin.

-¿puedo pasar?- cuando vio que dude negó con la cabeza- olvídalo entonces, yo creo que mi padrino tiene razón, lo estuve pensando y supongo que podríamos intentar ser amigos.- soltó lentamente.

-¿Amigos? Eso suena estupendo- dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí ya que Karin se asomó por mi hombro para ver quién era y el alma se me fue a los pies.

Sentí la mirada de Sakura recorrernos y por supuesto que lo adivino, yo solo llevaba un pans, sin camisa y Karin llevaba mi ropa, sonrió, sin embargo vi perfectamente como sus ojos se nublaron por un segundo.

-Ya veo- susurro- lamento si interrumpí,- mire a Karin para que se metiera nuevamente y así lo hizo- yo creo que el tema de ser amigos ahora te resultara estúpido así que olvídalo- junto sus manos, reconocí ese gesto es cuando se pone nerviosa- adiós Sasuke.

-No, espera- la tome del brazo- no es estúpido, quiero ser tu amigo, quiero se todo lo que tu me permitas ser- dije- Te amo Sakura, eso no ha cambiado.- ella se rio.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo- me amas- miro otra vez adentro- se nota- yo sabía que se refería a Karin- no importa ya de todos modos, mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas.

-¿Vuelo? ¿Qué vuelo?- abrí los ojos de más- ¿te vas?- susurre mientras me entraba el pánico, todos estos meses me había dedicado a verla a distancia y ahora ni eso podría hacer.

-Si.

-¿A dónde?

-Eso realmente no te debería de importar o ¿sí?

-¡Claro que me importa! Me importa porque eres tú, tú me importas Sakura- la tome de los hombros y la acerque a mi- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-por qué me mentiste, pretendiste ser alguien que no eres, y sobre todo porque por más que me dices que me amas, aun así te coges a mi prima- sus palabras me dolieron sobre todo la última parte.

-¿y que querías que hiciera? Si tú no querías nada conmigo.-al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras ya que Sakura empezó a lagrimear- no llores, me haces sentir como mierda.

-No, tienes razón, es tu vida- no me había dado cuenta de que tan cerca estaban nuestros rostros- voy a Londres, tengo que arreglar las cosas haya.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?- pregunte mientras acercaba mi rostro un poco más, ella pego su frente con la mía y tomo aire.

-Hasta que consiga olvidarte- eso fue como un balde de agua fría, sentí como se iba alejando de mi hasta que llamo al ascensor, yo me quede de pie, ella se volteo y tomo mi rostro, juntando mis labios con los suyos, cerré mis ojos disfrutándola, la atraje de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, entre abrí mis ojos topándome con su rostro sonrojado, ese beso era como su hubiera encontrado en vaso de agua en el desierto.

Lentamente se separó de mí y me susurro en mi oído, _te amo Sasuke pero no por mucho tiempo más._

**Hola perdón perdón por la demora **

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, sip el fin es inevitable, sin embargo ustedes saben, yo sé, que esta pareja va a terminar junta, no por nada es un Sasusaku. Gracias por todo su apoyo y cuando acabe esta subiré otra por si quieren seguir leyendo lo que escribo. **


	20. Chapter 20

Tiempo. Mas especifico ha pasado un año desde que empecé a trabajar en la bolsa, mi padre por supuesto que no lo tomo bien, y yo le eche en cara su "Itachi es mejor en todo", si era mejor el podía encargarse de todo ¿a que no?

Vendí mi departamento y compre otro, mas cerca del trabajo, pero no todo era color de rosa; mi hermana ella la había pasado mal desde entonces, todo el asunto de la mentira ya lo había superado, sin embargo nunca les explique al 100% como pasaron las cosas, y ese era el problema, Ino había pedido una explicación y Sakura como buena amiga se la dio.

Después de que ella se fuera, nadie de nosotros sabíamos que solo había mencionado que yo había sido con ayuda de naruto, y después ella se enteró que Hinata me había convencido de seguir un poco mas de tiempo.

Mi hermana nunca tuvo el apoyo de mi padre e Ino ya había hecho su propia marca y estaba ganando prestigio, así que ayudo a Hinata, la dejo entrar, pero aunque tenia las obligaciones y derechos de socia, nunca lo hicieron legal, así que Hina era una empleada mas, por así decirlo, pero entre las dos hicieron crecer la empresa de moda, entre las dos ganaron prestigio e iban a desfiles de moda.

Ino se enojo, demasiado con Hina ya que aunque la conocía por mas tiempo, ella y Sakura tenían un vinculo mas, extraño, sus personalidades eran tan parecidas y se podría decir que la acogió como hermana pequeña, así que metió presión en Hinata, después la dejo y ya no puedo trabajar mas con ella y le exigió que se fuera.

Mi hermana, trato de hablar, discutir y todo lo que se podía hacer con Ino pero nunca llegaron a un acuerdo, mi hermana se fue pero no se dio por vencida en surgir ella pero Ino no tenia esa intención así que divulgo cosas malas de Hina.

Cuando mi hermano y yo nos enteramos tratamos de hacer algo, más Itachi, entre ellos tuvieron momentos difíciles, se separaron.

Ino se fue a Londres con Sakura y desde ahí no supimos nada, hasta que un día sonó el teléfono en casa de mi hermano y yo estaba ahí, así que conteste.

_-Diga._

_-¿Itachi?- esa voz la conocía._

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-Soy Sakura, hace bastante que no hablamos pero no contestas tu celular y pensé que lo habías cambiado- mis manos sudaron un poco, y me golpee mentalmente, pensé que ya la había superado pero veo que todavía causa esa sensación que no se explicar.- escucha, por que es importante._

_-Soy Sasuke, Sakura- dije cuando recupere el habla._

_-Hola Sasuke, en realidad es importante lo que tengo que decirle a Itachi ¿me lo pasas por favor?- busque a mi hermano con la mirada y le dije "aguarda un poco", cuando lo vi le pase el teléfono._

_En ese entonces habían pasado uno meses, me iba bien y ya había superado esa etapa de mi vida, sin embargo ¿Por qué la llamada? Ella ya había olvidado su vínculo con nosotros, excepto con Ino claro esta. _

_-Saku, cuanto tiempo- escuche a mi hermano y su sonrisa se borro mientras asentía, después de unos minutos, vi que mi hermano se ponía un poco palido y solto el teléfono- no puede ser- susurro y yo levante el teléfono y volvi a contestar._

_-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-pregunte._

_-Creo que es más conveniente que Itachi te lo cuente, sácalo del shock, por favor Sasuke- y después colgó._

_-Itachi- lo nombre y el se sentó en el sofá- ¿Qué paso? _

_-Ino… ella… esta embaraza- me sorprendí y respire._

_-Puede ser de cualquiera-dije y el me volteo a ver._

_-Tiene un poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo- después del shock inicial me sonrió- voy a ser papa- y después se puso serio- Ino no tenia planeado decírmelo._

Pasaron unos días hasta que Itachi, solucionara sus pensamientos y sentimientos, le conto a Hina y ella le dijo que fuera a Londres lo mas rápido posible, y le hizo caso.

En todo este tiempo ya no soy como un adolecente que quería sexo las 24 horas del día, claro tenia sexo pero ya no era tan satisfactorio, madure me dije a mi mismo.

Itachi llego y me llamo, así que nos sentamos en mi sala con un vaso de agua ya que no quería emborracharlo, tenía trabajo que hacer.

-¿La viste?- el asintió- ¿Hablaste con ella?- el asintió- ¿vas a volver con ella o ella va volver?-el dejo de comerse las uñas y negó.

-ella no me quiere en su vida- suspiro- y tampoco en la de mi hijo, no tenia praneado decirme pero…

-¿Pero?

-Sakura la convenció, por el bien del bebe mas que nada, llegamos a un acuerdo y le voy a dar mi apellido, y van a volver.

-¿Van? ¿Quiénes?

-Saku, Ino y mi hijo- tomo su vaso- pero tengo que esperar, el contrato de Sakura se expira dentro de 7 meses o una cosa así.

-¿Ella también volverá?- pregunte sorprendido y el asintió.

-A decir verdad si no fuera por ella, Ino no volvería, además Sakura iba a volver desde un principio- asentí, _cuando te logre olvidar, _sus palabras todavía las tenia en mi cabeza ¿ya me olvido?- Sakura se volvió mas hermosa, sabes- lo voltee a ver- su personalidad siempre me ha gustado y esta soltera.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tu todavía la amas ¿no es cierto? Como yo amo a Ino- yo negué- esta bien, no insisto más.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a lo suyo, sin embargo mi hermano tenia mas comunicación con Sakura, ella le mantenía informado e inclusive le mando las fotos de los ultrasonidos y grabaciones del corazón del bebe, y después nos enteramos que era una niña, mi hermano lloro cuando se entero.

No se como, pero acabe ayudando a mi hermano para hacer una habitación para la bebe, las paredes de un rosa pastel, la cuna con muchos peluches y demás cosas, en realidad todavía nos faltaban cosas para poder cuidar a un bebe pero tendremos que esperar a la ayuda de Ino o Sakura para comprarle lo mas adecuado.

Yo todavía dudo que Ino deje pasar a la bebe con Itachi sin embargo no me gusta quitarle las esperanzas.

Paso el tiempo.

Y así es como llegue al año trabajando en la bolsa, en teoría mi sobrina llegaría en 3 días así que mi hermano estaba bastante nervioso, le prohibieron que fuera otra vez a Londres por que perturbaba la salud mental de Ino y ella no lo quería ver, así que contuvo sus instintos para tomar el primer avión.

-Sasuke- dijo mi hermano en la mañana del día siguiente.- Llegaron ayer en la noche.- sonreí y tome mi saco mientras salía con el.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Compraron un departamento, cerca del hospital, aunque en realidad también esta en tu rumbo- mi hermano condujo lo más rápido que pudo, bajamos y reconocí el lugar, estos departamentos eran grandes y el edificio era bastante seguro.

El portero nos dejo pasar después de hablar por teléfono, subimos y toque la puerta mientras Itachi se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones, estaba tan nervioso que hasta le sudaban las manos. Y la puerta se abrió, para mi sorpresa nos abrió Sakura la escanee completamente, traía un pantalón y una playera de manga corta, es justo lo que te pones cuando estas desempacando, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y lo amarro con una pinza, caían dos mechones rebeldes en su cara, Itachi tenia razón: se volvió mas hermosa.

Nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos jalo para que entráramos, mire el lugar, era bastante acogedor y tenia cajas por doquier y apenas un sofá en la sala.

-Hola- nos saludo y nos dio un abrazo acompañado con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, me puse feliz, lo cual es estúpido ya que ya no la amaba, la supere- ¿Listo?- le pregunto a mi hermano y el solo asintió.

Sakura despareció un breve momento y cuando la volví a divisar estaba sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos, se me acelero el corazón al verla así, sonreí mientras me acercaba, ella nos dedico una mirada dulce y nos sonrió.

-Chicos, ella es Leila- Itachi se acerco a sakura y vio a la bebe y sonrió, acaricio su cabeza y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas- Leila el es tu papa- hablo con la bebe y volvió a Itachi- ¿quieres cargarla?

-Claro, solo dime como- ella le puso a la bebe en brazos y en realidad mi hermano se veía un poco ridículo, no podía cargar a su hija, sonreí de medio lado cuando lo logro- Sasuke, mira, es tan hermosa.

Me acerque más y la vi, era tan bonita, su piel blanca, cabello negro y esas pequeñas manitas, traía un traje color amarillo con un conejo en el medio, sonreí, estaba dormida y de repente abrió sus ojos, eran azules, no se porque me decepcione cuando los vi, tal vez pensaba que iban a ser verdes, lo cual es ridículo.

Itachi llevaba un buen rato jugando con su pequeña, le agarraba la mano con el dedo, y la mecía. Mire en todas direcciones buscando a Sakura y la encontré en la cocina, me acerque a ella y me aclare la garganta.

-Hola- me dijo mientras hacia otras cosas- ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto amablemente, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No he visto a Ino- dije para iniciar una conversación, me acerque y tome la pila de platos que amontono para guardarlos en las repisas.

-Gracias- me sonrió mientras abría la caja que decía "Vasos" y empezaba a quitarles el papel, me acerque y los empecé a colocar en el lugar donde pensé que le gustarían que fueran- Gracias, otra vez, pero no es necesario que me ayudes, puedes sentarte mientras acomodo yo.

-No es molestia- dije y ella me sonrió mientras asentía.

-Ino, no quería verlos así que decidió ir a ver como estaban las cosas en su taller- yo asentí, busco otra caja y empezamos un ritmo silencioso, ella desempacaba y yo alzaba, de ves en cuando ella me sorprendía observándola y yo me hacia el despistado diciéndole "donde quieres esto", había olvidado la agradable sensación de tener a Sakura cerca de mi, disfrutaba esos roses cuando me pasaba un plato u otra cosa.

Miro su reloj y empezó a calentar agua, puso un biberón con leche adentro.

-¿No se amamanta a los bebes?- Pregunte y ella se rio un poco.

-Si, pero yo no le puedo dar pecho- me respondió y yo olvide ese detalle- sin embargo esta es la leche de Ino- hice una mueca de desagrado- y generalmente si le da pecho.

-Oh…

Mi frase se quedo a medias cuando escuchamos el sonido de la bebe llorar, Sakura no entro en pánico como yo o Itachi que entro en la cocina.

-Tranquilo, tiene hambre- le explico a mi hermano, ella termino lo de la leche y comprobó la temperatura, después le dio instrucciones a itachi para que la pudiera alimentar- cuando termines de hacerlo, me llamas para hacerla repetir.

Itachi asintió y volvió a la sala, voltee a ver a Sakura con una gran admiración y ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió, instintivamente lleve mi mano a su mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ella se alejo, sacándome de mí trance.

Sakura se acerco a mi hermano y yo los vi desde la distancia, ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Me dije a mi mismo, y me acerque a ellos, ella tomo a la bebe en brazos y se puso un paño en el hombro y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cansado Itachi?- pregunte cuando vi a mi hermano haciendo movimientos de calentamiento, el negó con la cabeza y Sakura se volvió a mi y me quede en silencio.

-¿quieres cargarla? Tío Sasuke- me pregunto dulcemente y yo asentí, volvió a repetirme lo que le había dicho a Itachi y cuando por fin la sostuve en brazos, sonreí, esto era nuevo para mi, no había cargado a un bebe nunca, esta preciosura no pesaba nada.

Es muy bonita, en unos años tendré que celarla y protegerla, y cubrirle sus malas calificaciones. Empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras la sostenía y se durmió, voltee a ver a los dos que estaban ahí, estaban platicando o mejor dicho Sakura le estaba dando instrucciones de algo.

Habíamos ido toda la semana a ver a mi sobrina y cada ves Sakura nos recibía con una sonrisa, yo no tenia por que ir sin embargo quería hacerlo, y la persona que tenia cabello rosa era la razón del por que, toda la semana habíamos recibido un curso intensivo de como cuidar a un bebe, y ya habíamos captado la onda, Itachi y yo estábamos en la habitación del bebe y Sakura se fue a ver televisión.

Al parecer Ino se quedaba en la mañana con Leila y en la tarde Sakura se encargaba y nosotros llegábamos, mi hermano me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera, me acerque lentamente por el pasillo y estaba en la sala cabeceando un poco. Me acerque mas a ella y se enderezo poniéndome mas atención.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?- ella negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, me sente y ella volvió a subir un pie en la mesa de centro y seguía cambiando canales, hasta que le dejo en una película, no dijimos nada en toda la película hasta que acabo voltee a verla y estaba dormida.

Sonreí de medio lado, hace tanto que no la veía dormida, le acomode un mecho de cabello y acaricie su mejilla, su piel seguía siendo tan suave, me acerque mas a ella y me humedecí los labios, respire y roce mis labios con los suyos, una corriente eléctrica familiar, me recorrió de pies a cabeza, me separe y me acomode en el sillón, dios no importaba cuanto lo hubiera negado, la seguía amando.

Sentí un peso extra en mi hombro, era la cabeza de Sakura, suspire y levante el brazo para que cayera en mi pecho y la atraje a mi, ella puso un brazo por mi estomago medio abrazándome, lentamente me semi acosté en el sillón con ella, lo hacíamos igual cuando ella todavía estaba conmigo, solo que este sillón es mucho mas pequeño que el que teníamos.

Lentamente me quede dormido, hasta que el llanto de la bebe nos despertó, abrí mis ojos y voltee a ver a Sakura la cual también despertaba, se enderezo un poco y me miro a los ojos, después vio como nos encontrábamos y susurro un lo siento mientras se paraba para calentar la leche.

-Dormiste un buen rato- Dijo Itachi- ¡Sakura! ¡El biberón!

Eran pasadas las 9 y estábamos en el coche, suspire cuando estábamos ahí, me mordí el labio cuando recordé el beso que le robe, sus labios eran suaves como los recordaba.

-Ve y follala hasta que se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti- dijo mi hermano y yo lo voltee a ver, el me regreso la mirada.

-A la mierda- dije y me baje del coche, subí por las escaleras para entrar en calor, toque la puerta y ella me abrió.

-¿se te olvido alg…-no la deje terminar ya que acune su cara entre mis manos y la bese, ella trato de separarme y después de un tiempo me correspondió, me agache y la tome de su trasero para levantarla y ella instintivamente enredo sus piernas en mi cadera, cerré la puesta con el pie y me dirigí a su habitación.

Me acosté con ella y sujeté sus muñecas con una mano mientras metía la otra bajo su blusa, toque su piel, y la sensación era abrazadora, lamí su cuello y le quite su ropa quedándose en ropa interior, me deslice de ella rápidamente disfrutando tenerla nuevamente desnuda bajo mí, lo que me sorprendió fue que ella también estaba buscando quitarme la ropa.

Busque en el compartimiento de mi cartera condones y los encontré, no quería preguntarle nada para que no pensara y se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Baje por su estómago y lamí su sexo, ella gemía, y suspiraba mi nombre, se corrió en mi boca y me puse el condón para penetrarla, gemí, estaba apretada, me moví primero lento disfrutando la sensación y después no pude controlarme y la penetre más rápido, más fuerte, ella arqueo su espalda y yo aproveche para morder sus senos, cuando iba a llegar me senté y la atraje, tome su trasero y la ayude a impulsarse, araño mis hombros y yo le di un pequeño azote en el trasero, ella gimió un poco más alto y por primera vez me miro a los ojos, llenos de deseo, los volvió a cerrar.

-Sakura, mírame- ordene mientras ella los volvió abrir y la penetre más rápido y fuerte, ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio- no te atrevas a cerrarlos- le di otro azote y ella volvió a gemir.

Pego su frente a la mía y no dejo de mirarme, hasta que llego y unos minutos después yo llegue, no salí de inmediato, ella suspiro y nuestras miradas todavía estaban conectadas, acerque mis labios a los suyos y lentamente le lamí el labio inferior después el superior y la bese, ella gimió cuando lo hice, la acosté y me quite el condón para poner el otro.

Tres… solo traía tres condones y ya los he usado, estoy agotado, y ella también al parecer volteo mi cabeza y veo que está viendo a la nada sonrió, cuando voy a decir algo su celular suena, le ha llegado un mensaje, eso hace que vuelva y lo lea. Me voltea a ver y no me gusta lo que veo, _arrepentimiento._

Se sienta y se alisa el cabello, me acerco a ella y le beso su hombro, ella se estremece y yo sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto y ella asiente. Toma su playera y se la pone, frunzo el ceño ¿Por qué no se pone la mía?

-Ino, no vendrá a dormir, voy a ver a la bebe- y sale lo más rápido que puede de la habitación, me pongo mis bóxer y la sigo, veo que todo está bien, y Leila sigue dormida, Sakura sale y va directo a la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto mientras la noto tensa.

-Sasuke- susurra mi nombre y me acerco a ella- lo que pasó entre nosotros hace un momento… - respira y me acerco aún más a ella- fue un error.

-¿un error?

-Sí, estuvo mal.

-Yo lo sentí bastante bien y te puedo asegurar que tú también- interrumpí y ella me miro con esos grandes ojos que tiene. Me acerque a ella y junte su frente con la mía mirándola a los ojos- se lo que piensas, y déjame decirte que te equivocas, solo te pido la oportunidad de demostrarte que tú eres mía- ella frunció el ceño- y que yo te pertenezco.

Eso pareció sorprenderle e inmediatamente se relajó, iba a juntar sus labios con los míos cuando el llanto de mi sobrina nos interrumpió, Sakura tomo las cosas para darle de comer y una vez que termino regresamos a la conversación.

-¿no podríamos ser simplemente amigos?- pregunto en un susurro, eso me hizo cabrear y la arrincone en la pared, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y baje hasta su cuello, lo lami y ella suspiro.

-Para ser amigos, no me tendrías que desear- lami su lóbulo y ella gimio- asi cada vez que me veas no desearas que te folle toda la noche- mordí su lóbulo y agarre una de sus piernas aprentandola un poco, con la otra mano empeze a apretar uno de sus pechos- asi que dime, Sakura ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-No- ella gimio.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte desesperado, separándome de ella.

-¡Tengo miedo!- la mire sin entender- una vez te entregue mi corazón y salí lastimada, no quiero volver a pasar por eso- sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas- me engañaste y no quiero volver a llorar por ti.

-Dilo- ella me miro- di que quieres que me valla y nunca volveré a molestarte- ella se mostró sorprendida- pero piénsalo, sin esa mentira no habríamos vivido todo lo que vivimos, y ten por seguro que si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente, te habría conocido y me habría enamorado de ti, de todas formas.

-Nunca había pensado en ello- susurro.

-Yo pienso en cada una de las posibilidades, pero dime ¿Quieres que me valla?

Cuando ella no respondió fui a la habitación y empecé a vestirme, cuando cruce enfrente de ella, me paro con un brazo.

-No quiero que te vayas- relaje mi postura y ella me miro a los ojos- pero tampoco me quiero casar- su rostro se relajó y yo sonreí.

-Todo llega con el tiempo pequeña- dije antes de besarla- Te amo.

-Y yo también te amo- dijo antes de volverme a besar- por cierto sigo tomando la píldora- y eso basto para volvérmela a llevar a su habitación.

**Fin **

**Nee yo sé que soy una mala persona por no actualizar antes. **

**Perdónenme pero ¿les ha gustado? **

**¿Review?**


End file.
